Treaty: Trust
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: Third story in the Treaty series. This sequel picks up immediately after Treaty: Bond ends. Light finds his trust in both L and Beyond pushed to its limits as he faces unanticipated circumstances. Omegaverse. LxLight. Lawlight. BBxLight. Sequel to Treaty: Claim and Treaty: Bond.
1. Glass Houses

**A/N:** Here we go my friends! This picks up where the last book left off, with no delay. If you are new to the series and haven't read Treaty: Claim and then Treaty: Bond, I advise you do so before starting this.

Standard warnings apply as with past books in the Treaty series - This is rated **MATURE** for a reason. Typically, I will not warn readers at the beginning of chapters with sex scenes or violence or cursing or any other potential "bad things". If you're still here for the third book, you've figured that out by now :) Alright? Fantastic...let's do this!

Cheers!

AF

* * *

"Oh…" Light sighed and shifted to turn so he was facing L on the bed. The younger man smiled as he ran his fingers through his mate's hair. The Alpha closed his eyes, an answering grin on his face as he reveled in his sweet Omega's touch.

"I just remembered, I need to take my, um, pill?" Light gazed at the raven sheepishly.

 _Oh…_ L nodded and took Light's hand in his own, kissing his fingers. Ready to do anything the other man wanted. There was just something making him feel undeniably protective, wanting to take care of Light, dote on him. He knew the brunet wouldn't tolerate much of his silly behavior, but he figured for a little while at least…

"I'll go get it for you." L smirked. "Think you can hold it together for that long without tearing Beyond's throat out?" The raven teased. Light scowled, yanking his hand away and smacking L's chest softly as he pouted.

"Whatever..." Light muttered. His young mate was unable to hide the small upward tilt of amusement at the corner of his mouth that signaled to L he was still in the Omega's good graces.

 _He's so freaking cute sometimes._ L thought with a sigh as he rolled off the bed and glanced back over his shoulder, reassessing his statement as he took in the view of the young man.

 _No, not just sometimes…he's always cute._ He decided, leaning in to lay one final kiss on the brunet's cheek before heading to the door.

"I'll be right back," He assured Light as he exited. L hurried down the hall towards the kitchen where he knew Quillish had kept the medicine in one of the cabinets in the past, pulling out his phone as he went to call the Beta to confirm.

 _*ring ring*_

 _*ring ring*_

 _*ring ring*_

L hung up the phone as it went to voicemail and he reached the kitchen.

"You're sure?"

The Alpha realized why the line had been busy now, as he walked in to see the other man talking on the phone with someone, his back to L as he gazed out the window. The raven decided he might as well try to find them on his own first and began quietly peeking around so as not to interrupt.

"But he wasn't when we tested that night. He said he'd been taking his meds on schedule, of course they could've been tampered with I suppose…"

 _Ah, found them!_ L thought proudly, excited that he hadn't needed help to track the medication down as he closed the cabinet.

"But if that was his goal, it didn't work…because Light was still in heat the morning of the next day, at least…"

 _Huh?_ L turned around at the sound of his mate's name, attentively listening now as he realized Quillish was discussing the Omega.

"That means the baby must be L's..."

 _*plink…rattle…plink*_

The Beta's turned in surprise at the sound of the medication bottle rolling across the ground. The raven just stared blankly at him, unsure what he was feeling. There were so many emotions flowing through him, it was like he couldn't pick just one.

"I have to go." Quillish muttered into the phone as he hung up and came around the kitchen island to stand next to the Alpha.

"Light's…pregnant?" L nibbled on his thumb anxiously, eyes darting to meet the older gentleman's. The white-haired male nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry you found out this way L. I only just figured it out myself when I saw how you were behaving around Light in the bedroom and then took into account his actions regarding Beyond before that." Quillish smiled ruefully.

"The Alpha and Omega I mentioned before from that mission? The agent left active duty shortly after the incident because it turns out his mate was pregnant at the time. I didn't think it was relevant to share at first, because back when it happened, they couldn't find a way to feasibly correlate her behavior to it…especially without any other similar incidents to compare it to."

"But I must admit, it makes even more sense now that Light would instinctively act to reaffirm the bond with B as a means of self-preservation, not only for himself, but for the baby he's carrying, even if he doesn't realize it yet." Quillish shrugged.

L's mind was swimming with information, but first and foremost, his greatest concern was…

"Light…" The detective's gaze met his old friend's once more. "How am I going to tell him? How did this even happen?" He ran a hand through his hair, still in disbelief…

"There are three most likely options," Quillish stated, crossing his arms with a sigh and leaning back against the counter.

"One, that Light decided to stop taking his birth control and simply lied about it upon his return."

L raised an eyebrow skeptically at the older man, who shrugged.

"We have to consider all options L, you know that."

"Okay…" The raven grumbled, gesturing for the Beta to continue.

"The second, that Light was taking birth control and it failed, not unheard of…these things aren't foolproof after all." L nodded in agreement, even as his eyes narrowed.

"And the third scenario I can already deduce quite well enough…" L growled out, fists clenched tightly as anger shot through him. "Beyond somehow altered Light's medication."

"Yes." Quillish confirmed. "but given that Light's birth control is 99 percent effective when taken on schedule..." The older Beta's voice trailed off as L scowled.

"Knowing _that_ …as well as highly doubting that Light would stop his medication, especially considering he just sent me in here to get it for him." He kicked at the now pointless bottle of pills in annoyance and watched it roll further across the floor. "I'd say that the probability of Beyond having done something to his meds is at around 92.5 percent."

 **xxx**

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm so sorry…forgive me…" Beyond pleaded desperately, tears falling from the corners of the slumbering man's eyes as Light looked on in shock for several seconds before rolling over to grasp the Alpha's hand. He hoped to provide some sort of comfort, but was overwhelmed as the wave of guilt and self-loathing that the Alpha was experiencing washed over him.

"Oh God…" Light choked out, gasping for breath at the man's emotions. He reached out with his other hand and placed it on his bond mate's chest to try to wake him, shaking him as much as he dared given the Alpha's shoulder wound.

"Don't hate me…please…" The dark-haired male muttered desperately.

"Beyond…wake up!" Light was starting to feel ill, stomach lurching dangerously.

"I love you…don't go…"

"B!" Light finally yelled, digging his fingers into the man's palm.

The Alpha's burgundy-hued eyes flew open with a startled cry, darting about briefly before landing upon Light's face. The man's gaze grew impossibly wider as he looked the Omega up and down before sagging into the mattress.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Light worried as he reached out to run his fingers through Beyond's hair and the other man flinched away slightly.

"B?" Light murmured in confusion, a bit hurt by the reaction…it kind of made him feel…

"I'm sorry, I just need a second, I-" Beyond mumbled.

"Mmph…" Light's hands flew to his mouth, eyes going wide as nausea shot through him. The young Omega scrambled off the opposite side of the bed and barely made it to the trash can before he was sick.

"Light! Are you alright?" Beyond called out, voice laced with panic. The younger man looked up to see the Alpha straining to sit up and get out of bed to come to him. He felt his own sense of concern hit home at the sight.

"Get back in bed, you're hur-" Light was unable to finish his sentence, as his stomach lurched once more and he dry heaved in to the trash, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Quillish, take care of Beyond," L's footsteps beat swiftly across the floor towards him, a comforting hand soon rubbed soothingly along his back as Light tried to catch his breath. "See…can't leave you alone for a second." He murmured as Light pushed away the can in disgust and reached for tissues on the bedside table, wiping his mouth.

"Ugh…" He leaned back in L's arms against the side of the bed and closed his eyes.

"You okay, B?" Light asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Let's try not to do that again…" The Omega took a moment to breathe deeply of L's scent as the Alpha released a pulse of his pheromones to envelope them both, and it was as if a switch was flipped, all remaining nausea gone. Light relaxed further into the man's embrace.

"Thanks…that helps," Light murmured.

"What happened?" L asked, arms tightening protectively around him. The brunet sorted through events briefly and shrugged before giving his best guess.

"Beyond was having some sort of nightmare. I think it must have affected me through the bond. I don't know…" Light trailed off, quietly considering the other man's words as he cried out in his sleep. "Care to share what that was all about, B?" The Omega opened his eyes, which suddenly felt incredibly heavy as he called out from where he still sat on the floor with L.

"No." The Alpha's voice was clipped and tense, which caused Light brow to furrow. The younger man drew reluctantly from the warm place in L's arms.

"Light, you should be taking it easy and resting, don't push yourself…" L muttered worriedly as he watched Light grab the edge of the bed and push himself up. The golden-eyed Omega fought off another sudden spike of renewed nausea as he eyed Beyond suspiciously. The man was looking at him with concern as well where he lay on the bed, having Quillish check his bandages for any pulled stitches.

"L's right, you shouldn't be worrying about me…just take it nice and slow, okay?" The Alpha pleaded, not quite meeting his gaze. Light felt a wave of frustration rush through him at both men's behavior, fists clenching in the bedding as he tried to control his emotions.

 _How dare they treat me like some sort of fragile Omega…so I threw up. Big fucking deal!_ Light knew if he was going to try to make things work with two Alphas, this kind of behavior was going to have to be challenged and dealt with quickly.

 _Or I'll be trapped living under their stupid dominant thumbs within a week…and none of us want that. This is for their own good._ He decided quickly as he gathered his resolve and crossed his arms on his chest, gazing at both men coldly.

"I don't need to be coddled. I certainly don't need either of you to tell me what to do," Light held up a hand to silence them as they both opened their mouths to speak. "Let me know once you figure that out." He concluded as he turned and strode from the room.

It wasn't more than ten seconds later when Light felt a surge of immense sorrow from Beyond that caused him to falter momentarily in his resolve, before he forced himself to continue on his way, heading straight to the master bedroom to lie down and rest as they'd both suggested.

After all, just because he didn't like them telling him what to do, didn't mean it wasn't true. He felt drained and wanted to take a nap.

 _But taking a nap doesn't mean I'm weak…_ The young Omega pouted as he climbed onto the large bed and burrowed under the fluffy comforters, trying to ignore the mix of emotions that he was experiencing through his healing bond with the Alpha.

Light grabbed L's pillow with a sigh and rested his head upon it, closing his eyes as he breathed in the Alpha's scent. It quickly settled the lingering feelings of discomfort in his stomach from being sick.

 _It just means I'm practical…_ He decided with a yawn as he drifted off to sleep.

 **xxx**

"You fucking bastard," L growled out, turning on the other Alpha as soon as Light was out the door. Beyond raised a critical eyebrow at the man's outburst, before wincing as Quillish pressed a little too hard when refastening the bandages on his shoulder.

"Hey, you were doing it too!" The burgundy-eyed male snarled back. _Where does L get off laying this-_

"I know you did something to Light's birth control B." The raven hissed out, angry dominant pheromones pouring off the man in waves as his fists clenched and unclenched where he stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Can you guess how?" The detective's eyes shone darkly with barely restrained rage.

Beyond felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as all the air left his body in a rush. The reaction was just as much from the overwhelming strength in the man's scent that instinctively told him to bare his goddamn neck in submission, as it was from the realization that Light was really…

 _Oh god…_ His hand flew to cover his mouth, trapping the sob that wanted to escape as he felt like the nightmare he'd just experienced must be coming true. The dream was still too real, too fresh in his mind.

 _I'll never forgive you for this…_ _I hate you…_ _I don't ever want to see you again…_

Beyond shut his eyes and felt hot tears stream down the sides of his face. It did little to prevent the images that played again and again from his slumber. Grasping desperately for Light, being unable to hold on, the reproach in his gaze…

"…sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The whispered litany continued on repeat against the Alpha's palm, unable to stop himself as the thought of losing Light overwhelmed him.

 _No, I've already lost him…_

"Beyond…"

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Beyond Birthday!" L shook the other man and yanked his hand away. "Get it together." He ordered the dark-haired male, who took a hiccupping breath and opened his eyes to view the Alpha hovering above him, gaze hard and speculative.

"Are you quite finished?" He snapped out, removing his hands from Beyond as he nodded. "Good, because I think we need to have a chat." L gestured for Quillish to speak and B turned his head to gaze up at the man wearily. The Beta's expression was impassive as their eyes met.

"First off, what did you give Light instead of his birth control?"

"Why does it-"

"Just answer the fucking questions B…" The detective muttered, knees pulled to his chest where he was tucked tightly into a ball sitting next to him on the bed and listening. Beyond barely managed not to roll his eyes.

"A placebo I special ordered once I found out what he was prescribed. It was actually just a basic vitamin supplement manufactured to look exactly like his birth control."

"Thank god, so no fertility treatments or medication of any kind was in it? Just to be clear?" Quillish responded.

"No…but thank you for having faith in my ability to be so creative, Quillish." The older man stared him down, clearly unamused before continuing with a sigh.

"How long was he in heat before you left him at the gate?"

Beyond quickly went through the timing of things in his head. It had all been such a blur, even if he remembered every single touch and caress… It had been as if time had ceased to be relevant.

"I'd say a little over two days in to it." Beyond looked away. _Not my finest moment._ He thought resignedly.

"Can you recall the approximate time you last had sex with Light during his heat?" The Alpha looked at Quillish in surprise, but the man just crossed his arms and waited. Beyond scowled.

"Fine…you sure know how to make this even more awkward." The dark-haired male mumbled. "That afternoon when we bonded…approximately." Quillish and L exchanged looks.

"See, I'm right, L. You're the father. There's no way that Beyond could be, due to the timing. Light wouldn't have still been in heat the next morning when he woke from the sedatives if that was the case. It would've ended earlier." Quillish smiled softly.

"Also, the test we were able to do before you returned from Bude should've shown an already elevated level of the hormone that an impregnated Omega exhibits. Conception is very rapid for males in particular and presents itself quickly. I'm surprised he hasn't shown other symptoms before now honestly."

Beyond wasn't sure what to feel now upon hearing all of this. He didn't know if he was happy that there was another person to shoulder the blame with him for Light's pregnancy or sad because he wasn't the-

"He has…but I think we chalked it up to early signs of Abandonment Syndrome," L replied as he ran his thumb along his lower lip thoughtfully.

"So how far along is he?" L asked the Beta, who sighed and pinched his brow as he appeared to think it through.

"Well, I'd say he's just about entering his fifth week." Quillish finally concluded. "Count starts from approximately two weeks before conception." Beyond's eyes widened in realization as he did the math, glancing at L who nodded in understanding, still staring off and lost in thought.

 _That would mean…_

"So Lawli-pop…did he even realize you were really you?" The detective's expression filled briefly with guilt before he hid it behind that talented mask of his, but Beyond had seen enough in those fleeting seconds. The Alpha sneered at the raven in contempt.

"All high and mighty…but I bet you couldn't wait to get all up in that tight little ass you'd been missing, hmm?" Beyond felt a thrill wash through him as the other man's jaw dropped open slightly in shock at his words.

 _Yes, this is so much better than feeling sad or upset._ Anger welled up inside him as despair transformed into something darker.

 _If I have to hurt…I'm going to make you hurt too._

"Did you even bother to clean him up first?"

L growled threateningly at his words, shifting on the bed to a crouch.

"Or did you fuck him while he was still sloppy and wet from all the times I-" Beyond felt a pinch at his throat and looked over just in time to see Quillish backing away with an empty syringe.

"S'not play'n…fair…Qu-Quillish." The older man smiled like a parent would at a naughty child and placed a cap over the needle as Beyond's world went dark around the edges.

"Playing to win doesn't always mean playing fair, B."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

AF: Wow B…them's fightin' words…

B: …

AF: *pokes sleeping B with a stick* Okaaay then…I'll catch up with you later buddy.

* * *

 **Feedback? It feeds the muse!**

I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there!

URL: animefanimefic

#Treatyfic


	2. Asylum

Light's footsteps didn't make a sound in this unfamiliar place. The only noise he heard was a faint wailing…it almost sounded like a cat, or a-

He peered around a corner, a strong sense of foreboding filling him as he continued down a hallway lined on both sides with locked grey doors fixed with small barred windows. The walls and ceiling were painted a soft pastel green and the lamps that hung intermittently from the ceiling along the way cast a dull sickly glow.

 _Where am I? This looks like some kind of…_

The young Omega didn't know how he knew where to go, but as he came to the final room, number 13, Light knew he was undoubtedly on the right track. His gaze widened at the handprint scanner and key card access on this door compared to the others with simpler locks that he'd walked past and leaned forward to peer inside the window. The brunet's let out a choked cry at what he saw.

Beyond lay on the bed within the room with padded walls. He was confined to a straightjacket and his entire body was strapped down to the bed. The lower half of his face was covered with a restraint mask as well.

 _What the hell!?_ All his earlier anger with Beyond was a distant memory as he started reaching into every pocket, trying to see if he had a card for the room.

 _There's got to be something-_ The young Omega felt a lanyard around his neck and pulled it out, a secure access keycard dangling from it, which he quickly swiped. The color on the card lock turned from red to green.

"Fingerprint ID required," A mechanical voice ordered as the panel for a hand scanner lit up, seeming to mock his efforts thus far.

 _I wonder if…_ Light tentatively reached forward. _It's worth a try at least._ He thought as he placed his hand on the pad and waited for the scan to be complete, holding his breath and hoping…

"Access granted."

"Thank god…" Light yanked the door open wide and ran towards the Alpha.

"B!" The dark-haired male's eyes widened as he saw the younger man approach. Light immediately began tugging at the ties holding him down on the bed and rapidly removing them. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here…"

"Light…no, you should go. I-I'm not…" The young Omega shot him an incredulous look and continued to unstrap his mate.

"I don't know how this happened, but we're going to fix this, okay?" Light reassured him with a smile as he removed the face restraint and tossed it aside. _We just need to get home to L. He'll help us get this all cleared up with the authorities. Yes, that's it._

"Stop…you don't understand!" Beyond growled out angrily, causing Light to pause in his actions to stare at the other man in confusion. B's eyes glinted bright red for the briefest of moments before fading back to burgundy.

"I'm a monster. I belong in here." He snapped at the startled brunet.

"Everything I touch turns to shit…" The Alpha muttered sadly. "Just leave Light," Beyond sighed and turned his head away. The younger man's gaze narrowed in determination.

 _I don't think so B…_ Light grasped the man's face with both hands and turned it towards him. His chest grew tight at the sight of tears in the dark-haired male's surprised eyes. The Omega leaned in close and gently kissed him.

"You're not a monster Beyond," Light whispered as their lips parted, his thumb brushing away a tear that had fallen.

"But-"

"Shh, your mate is talking now." The brunet interrupted, causing B to let out a huff of laughter as he gazed up at him through watery eyes and was silent once more as he regarded Light.

"You've made some bad choices, but the past is the past. We have to focus on moving forward, not looking back." Beyond nodded in understanding.

"But what if…" The Alpha hesitated. "What if something I did in the past…a choice I made affected us now or in the future?"

"I suppose we'll deal with it when it happens…together."

"Promise?" Beyond asked. Light smiled in response.

"Yes, I promise," The younger man assured him as he sat Beyond up and continued freeing him, unbuckling the straightjacket now. Light slid off the final constraining item eagerly, wanting his mate free as he pulled the sleeves down his arms to release them.

"Now, let's get out of he-" Light's words died on his lips, eyes widening as he gazed at the fresh blood covering Beyond's arms up to the elbows. _Can't be real._ _Must be dreaming again._ The realization hit him suddenly.

"Don't look…" The Alpha whispered as he glanced around the room over Light's shoulder. "You don't want to see…what I did to them. It's different from seeing it in pictures in a case file…" His burgundy-hued irises darted back to meet Light's own gold-flecked ones, a plea for understanding in them.

"I was so angry…"

"I wanted them to hurt…"

"And I wanted to make Lawli hurt…" Light swallowed hard and glanced to the side. He caught sight of a bright flash of crimson splashed across the floor, legs sprawled on the ground…

"I said don't look!" Beyond growled as he grabbed Light's face and turned it back to him, eyes softening as he saw fear fill the brunet's gaze.

"B…"

"Please…don't look…" He choked out as he pressed their foreheads together. "Please…" The Omega nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I won't…just lead me out of the room, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay…take my hand and keep them closed," Beyond agreed and they rose from the bed. The squeak and shift of the old coiled mattress was the only sound in the deafening silence of the room as the burden of their weight was removed. Light held on tightly to the Alpha in the crushing darkness, trusting in him completely.

Now that Light knew he was dreaming, he knew where he was. The secure psychiatric facility in California where L incarcerated Beyond upon his capture, and which the killer had broken free from. He had seen the report, knew what had happened here…

As they strode towards the door, he knew exactly whose puddle of blood his shoe splashed in as they moved three feet from the bed. Light was aware of whose body he would see if he opened his eyes and looked to the left and which one he'd see if he glanced to the right. His hand tightened around his mate's as he vacillated between a sick curiosity within that told him to take a peek and gratitude that Beyond forced him to close his eyes.

"Almost there," B assured him as the click of the door being pulled open resounded.

Light opened his eyes and quietly stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as he woke for several long seconds before finally sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He'd have to talk with Beyond about that dream later. There were clearly things weighing on the Alpha's mind and Light doubted allowing it to fester would make it any better.

Not that Light was any better at facing tough situations or topics such as this. He would readily admit he tended to avoid direct confrontation in preference to a roundabout approach of subtle manipulation to achieve his goals.

The young Omega sighed as he stood and stretched, glancing at his watch as he raised his arms above his head to check the time. It had only been about an hour since he'd fallen asleep…

 _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_ He wondered as he strode towards the bedroom door, yawning softly as he went, still not quite awake. Light rolled his eyes as he remembered.

 _Of course, my pill._ The brunet opened the door to make his way to the kitchen to retrieve one for himself.

 _I don't need anyone to take care of me thank you very much. I can get my own medicine, decide when I'm going to rest, when I'm going to eat…no one needs to "Alpha" me._ Light squared his shoulders confidently as he made his way down the hall.

Once he arrived in the kitchen, he went to the cupboards first. He knew he'd seen Quillish put the bottle there before, but couldn't find it amongst several others that resided there.

"Crap…" Light muttered quietly as he closed them up, turning and leaning against the counter, taking a moment to think about where else the Beta might be storing it _._

 _Or maybe it's possible L took the bottle with him by accident?_ Light wondered, his gaze drifting around the room as he considered the chances that-

"Hmph…" The brunet huffed, sight narrowing as he honed in on the bottle discarded on the floor against the wall not far away, recognizing the unique Omega specific warning labels immediately, even from a distance.

It's not like anyone else in the house had labels that needed to warn them not to take a medication if they were pregnant, or nursing, or blah, blah, blah… He stomped over to pick it up, growing increasingly annoyed that L had not only forgotten to give him his pill, but that he'd just left his medicine bottle lying around on the floor and not put it away properly.

"Whatever…Mister 'I don't have to take medicine, I'm in perfect health'," Light snarked under his breath. "Arrogant ass…doesn't mean you don't have to learn how to put shit away properly," Light muttered angrily as he set one of the pills on the counter and snapped the bottle closed.

The Omega placed it in the cupboard where it belonged and poured a cup of water, rolling his shoulders, and taking a deep breath to calm down as it filled. He'd felt on edge ever since waking up and just couldn't seem to shake it. Light ran a hand through his hair and returned with the water to the counter.

"Light…you're awake?" The brunet picked up the pill and glanced over his shoulder as L entered, waving it in the air.

"Well _someone_ forgot to give me something so- hey!" L was suddenly there, grabbing his wrist, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Light gazed at him in surprise.

"You can't take this," The Alpha murmured as he removed the pill from Light's fingers and placed it back on the counter.

The brunet was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu, except this time the eyes pleading for understanding were dark charcoal instead of burgundy-hued. The sense of foreboding he'd felt in the beginning of his dream curled in the pit of his stomach like a heavy weight as L gave his now empty hand a gentle squeeze as he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

For a second, he was sure he heard that damn cat wailing again, or was it a-

"Light, you're…"

The world seemed to stop, hovering in those few seconds above the young Omega's head before it would come crashing down. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak as the words flowed from L's mouth, reassuring and calm, as if that would make this any easier. To accept that he was-

"…pregnant."

* * *

 **Endnotes**

Light: Great...I'm gonna get stretch marks...just fucking great... _*stands and leaves room in a huff*_

L: _*looks at AF in confusion*_ Seriously...that's what he's worried about?

* * *

 **Feedback? It feeds the muse!**

I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there!

URL: animefanimefic

#Treatyfic


	3. Breathe

Light stared at his mate for several long seconds before laughter bubbled up out of his throat, even as a gnawing fear crawled in the pit of his stomach. He looked away, unable to meet L's eyes as he took a step back from the other man.

"Ha, right," The brunet replied as he held out his hand, trying to sound confident and sure of himself, as if simply by believing it wasn't true, he could make it so. "Very funny, now give me my-"

"This isn't a joke, Light," Quillish murmured from the doorway. The Omega shook his head rapidly in response, breathing fast as a panic seized him.

 _No…I was careful…_

"Light, it's going to be okay."

 _It can't be true…_

"Light?"

 _I always took my pill on schedule…_

"Please say something…please Light…I love you…" Strong arms enveloped him, chasing away some of the icy, paralyzing fear that had taken hold on his limbs. A soothing hand ran along his back and as he breathed deeply of L's unmistakable scent of apples and rain, he let out a muffled sob against the Alpha's neck.

 _I'm scared…_

"I'm not ready…" Light whispered brokenly into the raven's shoulder.

"I know." L replied, arms tightening around him. "I know…but I'm here…"

He raised his eyes to see the older Beta still standing in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. Light's mind kicked back online in sudden realization and he felt himself immediately starting to compartmentalize his emotions to deal with the situation, to avoid completely falling apart.

"The blood tests you did earlier?" He asked Quillish. The man nodded. Light swallowed hard and prepared to ask the next question, the one he feared most.

"How far along do you think? Who…" Light trailed off nervously, not daring to meet his mate's gaze. He felt slightly calmer as L rubbed his back reassuringly and nuzzled his cheek.

"Well, we confirmed some things with Beyond earlier, including when he last was...intimate with you before leaving you at the gate," The Beta explained. "Based on how much longer you were in heat after arriving and being intimate with L as well, we're certain that you conceived shortly after returning home. "So, about a month or so in? Given that Omega male pregnancies are counted from two weeks prior to the start of the last heat," The man's brow furrowed and he hummed thoughtfully.

"However, due to the fact that you'd just come off suppressants, it might be off by a week or so. We'll know more as the pregnancy progresses," He assured Light.

 _Progresses…_

 _Oh god…_

 _This is really happening._ Light wordlessly pulled away from L and walked to the adjacent living room, sitting down on the couch there, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward, head falling into his hands. He felt the cushions dip next to him and felt relief that L had followed him. Guilt washed over him. L wasn't ready for this either and he hadn't even thought about how this must be affecting him.

"I'm sorry, L."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Light," He replied. The brunet felt the other man's fingers begin to card through his hair and leaned into the touch before sighing and raising his head to look at Quillish across the room where he hovered, concern etched on his face.

"Could this have happened because…" Light cleared his throat nervously as the words he was afraid to ask got caught there.

 _Will L blame me for all of this?_

"Is it maybe because I took suppressants for so long and had just come off them? Did it throw off the efficiency of the pills on my body?" Light asked the white-haired Beta. He'd researched interactions of suppressants and the birth control before he'd even met L, but had never considered the possibility of coming off of suppressants at the time. What if he was responsible? Quillish shook his head, gaze darting to L, who reached for Light's hand and took it in his own, drawing his attention once more.

"Light, this is not your fault in any way, shape or form," L assured him.

"How can you say that?" Light blurted out. "It's-"

"Beyond tampered with your medication in Bude."

 _..._

 _"I'm a monster."_

 _"Everything I touch turns to shit…"_

 _"What if something I did in the past…a choice I made affected us now or in the future?"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _..._

The dream was suddenly crystalline in its clarity as he recalled the guilt painted on the man's face. Light growled lowly, gold-hued eyes snapping to meet L's widening dark onyx gaze.

"Is he still asleep?" The brunet seethed.

"Yes, how did you-" Light leapt up from the couch with a snarl, red coloring his vision as he headed towards the kitchen. He made it as far as the door before L took hold of his arm to stop him.

"Light, wait-" The young Omega scoffed at the authoritative tone.

 _You'll have to do better than that, L…_

"No," Light replied angrily, releasing a wave of rage-filled pheromones that had the Alpha releasing him and taking several steps back in surprise. The brunet spun around and ran towards his destination, grabbing the first knife he saw sticking up from the butcher block on the counter as he passed through the kitchen on his way to the guest room. His fists clenched around it in a white knuckled grip as he flew down the hall towards his goal.

He registered the sound of L's footsteps, hurrying to catch up to him and threw open the guest room door, narrowing his eyes at his mate, daring him to interfere as he slammed it shut and locked it. Light grabbed a nearby chair and shoved it up under the door knob for good measure.

 _*thud thud*_

"Light! Let me in! Think about the ba-" The Omega tuned him out as he turned towards the slumbering man in the bed, gaze calculating as he swiftly approached, knowing it wouldn't be long before L found a way in.

The Omega climbed atop the bed, prowling forward, watching carefully for any signs the man was waking as he straddled the Alpha's stomach. He quickly noted Beyond wore restraints once more, not as extensive as he had previously, but at least his wrists and ankles were secure again.

 _Good._

Light glanced at the blade in his hand for the first time since grabbing it and decided it would serve his purposes as he transferred the razor-sharp boning knife to his left hand before returning his attention to the man below him.

 _How could you do this…?_ Light thought angrily as he proceeded to punch the man with his right hand, relishing the pain that reverberated through the bones of his hand and up his arm as his fist connected Beyond's jaw.

His bond mate's burgundy-hued eyes flew open with a growl as his head snapped to the side from the blow, confusion flooding his expression at first upon seeing the Omega looming above him. A dark smile spread across Light's face as he dug his now aching knuckles into the man's wounded shoulder without hesitation, eliciting a pained groan from the dark-haired male.

The brunet felt a sense of satisfaction rush through him and watched as the realization that Light _knew everything_ filled the Alpha's eyes when the cold blade brushed against his throat.

"Light…" He murmured, unmoving and still beneath the younger man. "You promised-"

"Shut up!" Light screamed at the Alpha, squeezing his eyes shut against Beyond's words and shaking his head. The brunet's breath hitched as he opened them once more and caught sight of blood welling up, trickling down the sides of the other man's neck where he'd grown careless and broken the skin. The Omega's hand trembled.

 _I hurt my mate._ Light swallowed down the whimper that threatened to escape as red colored the bond mark on Beyond's throat. _No…no…no…_

 _My mate hurt me!_

"You had no right to ask something like that of me!" Light hissed out accusingly, ignoring the sounds of the door to the room starting to be forced open behind him.

"When you knew!" He yelled at Beyond, who gazed up at the Omega with grief-stricken eyes that plead for mercy, for understanding, for a second cha-.

 _No…I can't do this._

"Light, it's going to be okay. Just breathe."

 _It can't be true…_

"Light?"

 _The test must be wrong._

 _I'm not ready…_

Light's hand shook uncontrollably and the knife dropped to the side on the sheets as he tried to breathe around the oppressive fear that had taken hold in his chest with a vice-like grip.

"You knew…" Light gasped out, a plea in his eyes for the man to make it untrue, to turn back the clock.

"I'm sorry…"

The world flickered around the edges and tilted. He caught a glimpse of panic on the Alpha's face as his eyes closed and he started to fall.

"Light!"

The Omega felt strong arms catch him instead of the hardwood floors next to the bed as he tumbled, only vaguely aware of the scent of apples now as he drifted away into unconsciousness.

But in that moment, it was enough.

Enough to comfort.

Enough to reassure.

Enough to quell the fear and allow him to breathe a little bit easier.

* * *

 **Your feedback feeds the muse...nom nom nom...**

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Treatyfic


	4. Fight or Flight

Light opened his eyes, looking at the sun-dappled ceiling of their bedroom in confusion.

 _How did I get here?_ He thought dazedly, still half asleep as he attempted to sit up further, currently laying back on several pillows. He looked to the heavy weight that was holding him down as he tried to move and found L's arm around his waist as he lay curled up next to him atop the covers, suddenly, it all came rushing back…

 _Oh god…_ Light slapped a hand over his mouth to contain the whimper that tried to escape him upon remembering that he was…he was…

"Pregnant…" He choked out the whispered word behind his hand, forcing himself to hear it aloud from his own lips. He glanced at L, wrapped protectively around his stomach and muffled a sob that shook his entire body, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _I love him…so much, but…_ He reached out to place a hand on the soft raven hair splayed out before him.

 _It's just one thing after another. I feel like I can't stop to take a breath._ He carded his fingers through the silken strands and sank back into the pillows as L's arm tightened further, his soothing scent filling the air.

 _Maybe I just need some time to myself, away from all of this…madness._ Light wondered.

There was no way he was giving up, it wasn't in his nature…but he wanted some space to come to terms with all of it. He had a sudden inexplicable longing to return home as he lay there. The idea of being in Japan, a simpler place that held much less traumatic memories was incredibly tempting.

Light smiled softly at the idea. He'd talk to L about it when he awoke.

 _I'm sure he'll understand why I need to do this..._

 **xxx**

"No," L replied sternly, his heart practically beating out of his chest at the idea of being away from Light. The brunet's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Light snapped out, crossing his arms where he sat on the bed next to him. "Aren't you even going to hear me out? Discuss th-"

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, L…that doesn't mean I'm disabled," Light retorted with a roll of his eyes as he turned and slid from the bed, pacing the room in frustration. "I'm perfectly capable of flying to visit my family."

"You're still unstable and as much as I hate to admit it, you should stay near Beyond and continue to repair the bond or you'll get sick," L explained as he climbed off the covers and strode over to stand before his mate, taking his hand and stopping him in his tracks. Light scowled.

"I'm fine! I don't need him!" The young Omega insisted. "What I need is for you to trust me when I say I want to take a little bit of time-"

"Light, please…stop, okay? It's not happening," L mumbled, unable to meet the younger man's gaze.

Couldn't Light understand? That after everything they'd been through, the idea of not being by his side all the time would drive him crazy. Especially now that his husband was pregnant, he found his instincts were heightened considerably to protect and keep him close. Light withdrew his hands from L's hold and stepped away.

"You promised me you wouldn't be one of those Alphas. The kind that put me in a gilded cage, but I guess that was just another lie I've been fed…" Light whispered, turning towards the door and walking away.

"I need you to leave me alone for a little while…" The Omega muttered as he slammed the door.

"I didn't mean to…" L's throat tightened as the emptiness of the room pressed in on him, but he forced himself to swallow all the fear and self-loathing down, gaze full of determination as he finally made his way to his office.

 _It's for the best. He'll thank me later._ L reassured himself as he sat down at his desk _. I've failed him too many times. I'll keep him safe, one way or another. I'll do whatever I have to…_

 **xxx**

Beyond could feel the thrum of Light's anxiety just outside his room in the hallway, a palpable thing, like a beating heart ready to knock down the door…

 _He hates me._

 _I know it._

 _Who could love a monster?_ His eyes narrowed. If that's what everyone thought, even Light, then that's what he would be.

 _He promised me we'd face something like this together._

 _He lied…_

"Come to finish the job sweetheart?" Beyond called out, bitterness a familiar taste on the tip of his tongue, sharp like a knife edge…

Ready to cut.

Ready to hurt.

"Or are you too scared to face me?" Beyond taunted.

The handle turned and the brunet entered, expression schooled into a cold, distant mask as their eyes met. Nothing B hadn't been expecting from the Omega of course.

"I think we both know who's scared Beyond, and it sure as hell isn't me," Light replied softly as he closed the door and leaned back against it, releasing a weary sigh that only served to highlight just how exhausted the younger man appeared. "Maybe you should try taking stock of your own issues-"

"Blah, blah, blah… Why _are_ you here Light?" B sneered, even as his skin itched with the need to touch him. His arms moved involuntarily, tugging at the restraints in a near primal desire for contact with his bond mate. The Alpha's burgundy-hued gaze met Light's agonized gold-flecked irises for a brief second before turning away.

 _Fuck, why does he have to look at me like that?_ He bit back a whine of discontent at witnessing the Omega in distress.

"Don't worry, I left the cutlery in the kitchen this time," Light replied with a half-hearted smirk as he took a few steps forward, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he reached the nearby chaise and lay down upon it, pulling a blanket draped over the top of it onto himself and closing his eyes.

"I'm just doing what I have to. I suppose this is close enough to help the bond continue to heal. It's not as good as physical cont-" Light's stopped suddenly, brow furrowing as he let out a heavy sigh.

"But…it'll have to suffice," Light murmured tiredly as he rolled over to face away from B.

 _No…you don't get to call the shots here…to hell with that!_ Beyond thought as he turned once again to his trusted friends, always at his fingertips to call upon…

Anger.

Rage.

Malice.

"So…is this all that I'll be to you from now on?" Beyond could barely contain his growing fury. It may have 'sufficed' for the brunet, but it was far from enough for the older male. He hated that he felt an overwhelming need to wrap himself around Light, to kiss away every scowl and frown, to-

 _But you're a monster…_

 _No one loves a-_

"Fuck you, Light," He spit out viciously. The young man tensed where he lay, but did not turn to meet his gaze. "Think you can just come in and get your 'fix' then run off again? That's a bunch of bullshit."

"I'm…" Light's voice was unsteady as he threw the blanket from his body and rose, a choked sob escaping as he reached the door and pulled it open.

 _Shit…_ Beyond's eyes widened at the sound. _Shit, shit, shit…_

"Light, I-" The door slammed closed behind the Omega, leaving the dark-haired male wracked with guilt as his head fell back on the pillow and he stared at the ceiling.

"What have I done?" He whispered to the empty room.

 _Why do I keep fucking up so bad?_

 _What is wrong with me?_

 **xxx**

 _*ring ring*_

Mello tossed his candy bar aside as he reached out to grab his phone, eyes flashing with surprise as he took in the number and answered.

"Hello? Huh, what? Why are _you_ using this number!? Why would you even be calling me?" He scowled but continued to listen, eyes widening impossibly further as the person on the other end spoke.

"Why the fuck would I help you?" Mello hissed out. "Do you know how bloody pissed-" The blonde quieted as the voice on the other end of the line spoke to him urgently. Eventually, a pleased smile slowly spread across his face.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only because I think everyone will be better off for it. I'll send you the details once I've arranged everything," Mello smirked as he hung up the phone and broke off a chunk of his chocolate bar with a snap as he hopped up from the couch. He glanced at the time as he strode from the room.

With any luck, he'd have everything squared away by the next morning and things could get back to normal around Wammy's.

 **xxx**

L sighed as he saw morning sunshine peeking through the cracks of the heavy drapes in his office and checked his phone once more. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without at least checking on Light. The Alpha had given him the space he'd requested after their argument yesterday afternoon and had tucked himself away in front of his computer ever since, throwing himself into his work.

 _I can't do this anymore._ L rose and strode from the room, determined to find his mate _._

 _I'm not going to go nearly a day without seeing him, that's just ridiculous and it isn't healthy for him either._ L thought to himself as the made his way to their bedroom.

 _Hmm…_ L found their room empty and proceeded to the kitchen.

 _Maybe he's having a late breakfast, hopefully not coffee._ The Alpha worried as he considered that they should get Light in for pre-natal care as soon as possible to better understand what they were dealing with. L's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides at the sight of the empty kitchen table, turning and heading down the hall, bare feet padding along almost silently as he tried to swallow his annoyance.

 _You can't get mad._ He told himself. _After what happened yesterday, it's only natural he might seek out Beyond, especially since he needs to keep repairing the bond they share._

The raven steeled himself as he grasped the door handle and entered the guest bedroom. He gazed around in confusion, even as Beyond slowly blinked open his eyes, heavy from sleep to scowl at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" The other Alpha snarled. L felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as he realized Light's scent had been faint all morning, almost residual…

He immediately pulled out his phone and began to dial. It went straight to voicemail.

 _Don't panic._ He called Quillsh.

"Yes, L?"

"Have you seen Light at all this morning? Or since last night for that matter?" L asked quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace the room. _What if he's hurt or-_

"No…have you looked in-"

"Check the security cameras for the house, Wammy's, the grounds... If he's ill and unconscious again somewhere, maybe we can find him that way," L interrupted. "I'm going to ask Beyond if he's able to pick up on anything."

"Okay, I'll let you know what I find."

L hung up without another word and turned to the dark-haired male strapped to the bed, who had a look of absolute terror in his eyes and was tugging at the bonds that held him down.

"Let me up L," Beyond growled out angrily, causing the other Alpha to take an involuntarily step back.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I'm not going to hurt you, but I can barely sense him dammit! I need to find him," His voice was frantic and as L felt the same panic build within him at the man's admission, he decided that desperate times sometimes called for desperate and…unconventional measures.

L's gaze narrowed at the man before he quickly turned to yank open the bedside drawer and pull out a pair of handcuffs with a length of chain between them.

"Fine, but you're not leaving my sight."

 **xxx**

Light tugged the beanie he wore firmly in place as he stepped through the automatic sliding doors and headed for the first town car for hire he saw parked along the curb.

"Need a lift?" The driver, a kind-looking older gentleman that sadly reminded him of Quillsh, asked with a polite smile. Light nodded and slid in as he opened the door.

"Where to?"

Light hesitated only for a moment before giving the man the address for the high-rise apartment complex in the heart of Tokyo where the penthouse was located.

As the car pulled away from the curb, he let out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding ever since he'd slipped away the prior evening from Wammy's, praying that his absence wouldn't be noted for the time it would take to fly back to Japan. All the while, hoping that the plane wouldn't suddenly have an 'unexpected stop' to make, indicating that L had discovered his plans.

He'd still half expected to be detained coming off the plane. L's power and reach as the world's greatest detective was far and if he had wanted to, he could easily have had Light returned to him without even leaving their home in Winchester.

But he didn't.

 _I'll just call them once I get to the penthouse. It'll be fine. I'm sure they haven't even noticed I'm gone yet._ He thought as he fought back the recurring wave of nausea that had plagued him for the last couple of hours. The Omega's stomach roiled, empty and aching.

 _I need to rest. This isn't good for the baby._ Light's eyes widened at the direction of his thoughts, hands slowly moving to brush across his flat stomach that showed no signs of the life growing within it yet, but doubtless, it would before long.

 _Our baby…_

Light's wedding ring caught the afternoon rays that shone through the windows and lit up like the sun, putting a smile on his face.

 _I love you L. Just give me a moment to catch my breath…_

* * *

 **Your feedback feeds the muse...**

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Treatyfic


	5. Discomfort

**A/N:** Don't you just love it when old friends pop up unexpectedly? ;)

* * *

"Do you sense anything?" L asked worriedly as Beyond avoided his gaze, shaking his head as they stared out at the grassy field before them. B's heart felt like it was being squeezed tighter and tighter, fear roiling in the pit of his stomach. The ground was suddenly moving beneath him as they turned to go inside, his vision wavered as the lingering pain in his shoulder and fatigue from the last couple of intense days sent him tumbling to the ground.

"L…I can't…"

"Shit!" The detective cried out as the weight of his doppelganger dragged him down.

Beyond fought to keep his eyes open, knowing that it wasn't an option to fail…he had to find his mate.

"Help me up…I'm fine," The burgundy-eyed male gasped out as he tugged at L's shirt with the arm on the uninjured side of his body. "We have to find him…"

"Yes, but if you hurt yourself more it won't do either of you any good, all right?" L murmured as he hauled the man to his feet. The dark-haired Alpha leaned on L as they made their way inside, just as Quillsh was reaching the door. The older Beta's expression was full of uncharacteristic irritation as he approached.

"I've got Light on the phone in your office, let me help you both there," Quillish steadied Beyond from the opposite side as they quickly made their way to L's office.

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

They spoke over each other, shooting one another annoyed glances as they drew closer to their destination.

"He's, well…I think it's better if you see for yourselves..."

Beyond looked around the office as they entered and was immediately drawn to the monitor on the desk where Light waited for them via video conferencing.

"What the…" L growled lowly, eyes flashing with anger as he took in the sight of the young Omega. A sheepish expression filled Light's visage where he sat waiting for them in a well-appointed office that Beyond didn't recognize. "How the hell did you…? Dammit, Light!"

Beyond largely ignored the frustrated Alpha next to him, instead content to watch his mate scowl and cross his arms petulantly.

 _As long as he's safe, that's all that matters…for a short while there, I was worried that something had happened, that he was…_

"Are you alright?" Beyond croaked out, voice thick with emotion upon seeing that Light was okay. He let out a pained grunt as he collapsed into an office chair next to L in front of the monitor. The Omega's face lit up briefly with worry at the sound before he managed to school it back into an unconcerned mask.

"I'm-"

"He's in Tokyo…" L snarled as his angry pheromones filled the room.

"What?!"

 **xxx**

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked upon the two Alphas from the office in the Tokyo penthouse. It hadn't taken long to hack one of the computers and put in a call. Quillsh had immediately admonished him for such behavior. It was probably the closest Light had ever come to seeing the older gentleman truly livid as he'd proceeded to sternly tell the brunet how poor of a decision he had made.

"They're both terrified and believe you to be injured or sick somewhere on the grounds. They're running around right now in a panic…I need to go find them immediately," He muttered in exasperation, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

What hurt most was the disappointment in the white-haired male's gaze…

Now, as he met their shocked faces, he felt his resolve wavering.

 _Did I make the wrong decision?_

 _No._ Light clenched his fists tightly in his lap. _I did what I needed to do_. It's their fault for driving me to this point.

"What?" Beyond muttered in disbelief, sitting up straighter and wincing slightly as he moved his shoulder. Light squinted as he saw a glint of metal.

 _What in the world…_

"Is he… _handcuffed_ to you?" The Omega asked L in confusion. The men both glanced down at the tether as if just remembering it was there.

"Of course, like I could let him just wander around unsupervised," L scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his gaze continued to bore into his mate. "What were you thinking, Light? You scared the shit out of me."

"I told you I needed some space," Light's own expression hardened. "You wouldn't listen and B pushed me away…so I took matters into my own hands."

"No…you didn't…did you?" L voice was low and dark, sending a shiver up the Omega's spine. "Who helped you? Tell me and I'll-"

"Like hell…" The brunet retorted. _I've had about enough of this._ _There's no way I'm feeding Mello to those wolves…even if he can be a complete dick sometimes…_

"Light…this is unacceptable," L's voice was full of warning and rumbled through the air. The Alpha's timbre was awe-inspiring in its strength, even after being filtered through the computer's speakers. The young man had a few brief seconds when he felt himself shifting forward in his seat, ready to go to his knees and beg forgiveness. He shook his head minutely to clear it looking down at the ground for several long seconds as the sound of his own heartbeat thudded in his ears.

 _Fuck…_

"L! What are you doing?!" Beyond snapped angrily at the other Alpha.

"Oh god…Light? Are you- I-I didn't think I'd affect you that much and I wasn't careful," The brunet lifted his honeyed gaze to meet his mate's guilt-stricken charcoal-hued irises.

"I'm sorry. After everything that's happened in the last couple of months…the idea of not being right by your side…" The Alpha's voice trailed off.

 _That's why he was so adamant about me staying._ Light realized suddenly. The Omega let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose _._ _Of course, he's feeling even more protective because of the baby as well._ _How could I have missed that?_

"If I send the jet, will you come home?"

 _Home…I can't yet…but…_ Light took in the pained expression in both men's faces and felt the bond in him flare with longing, his instincts wanting both his bonded mate and the father of his child near him.

 _I didn't count on it being this hard…being away from them._ Light swallowed down his frustration and decided a compromise, on his terms, wouldn't be the worst outcome.

"No, I can't…but if you promise to give me the space I need, you can come here," Light's heart skipped a beat as L's face lit up, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I'll head out as soon as I can get the jet scheduled."

"Beyond, too…I need…" Light rubbed absently at his bond mark before he could help himself. He scowled at his inability to dismiss the feelings rising within him regarding the burgundy-eyed Alpha.

 _Dammit, what am I going to do?_ _I can't continue to be so dependent on them._ The brunet couldn't deny that he was already feeling the strain from the separation after less than a day apart, nausea rising more frequently. Light's eyes widened as he felt an increasingly familiar lurch in the pit of him and dove for the trash can beneath the desk, emptying the contents of his stomach in it with a groan.

"Light?!"

"Are you okay?"

Light wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he straightened up to view them both once more and nodded.

"Yeah, I just…" Light hesitated, not sure how much he should say. He'd done quite a bit of reading on Omega pregnancy on the plane and based on what he'd absorbed during the long flight, the young man knew exactly why he was suddenly having problems again.

"…apparently, an Omega's mate is able to reduce these kinds of symptoms through their presence, due to pheromone influence on their body," Light smiled tightly at L. "I think I've been away from you long enough that I'm starting to have, ugh, morning sickness again."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, okay?" L responded, worry coloring his expression. "Just try to rest and drink fluids…" Light nodded wearily.

"Mm-hmm, call me when your flight takes off. I'll activate one of the burners you've got stored here. Quillsh, can you find the number or do you need something from me?" The brunet mumbled, reaching for one of several phones resting on the table.

"No, I can pull up the information for which one you activate. Just turn it on," The older Beta replied. Light glanced up once more to meet their concerned faces and sighed heavily. He just felt so tired…

"I'll see you soon," Light murmured as he ended the call, reluctantly forcing himself to stand and stagger from the room. The Omega glared at his stomach.

"This is so not okay. I didn't sign up for this," Light groaned out as he felt another wave of nausea hit him and ran for the bathroom.

 **xxx**

The Alpha opened his blurry eyes to the sight of a blonde head of hair resting on the edge of the bed he was lying in.

"Anna?" Max murmured, voice rough with disuse. He blinked hard, once, twice and finally things started to come into focus as the woman's head shot up in surprise. "What happened…?"

At first, he couldn't recall how he'd come to be in this state, then…

 _Beyond Birthday._ The memories hit him all at once, a rush of sensation as he remembered being practically gutted, fighting the other man and stabbing him in return, barely avoiding killing him…

 _Because of Light…_

"…been unconscious for days while you healed. They weren't sure you were going to make it, but somehow…" The Beta wiped away a tear on her face as she coughed nervously, looking away as she composed herself.

"I'm sorry, just…we were worried about you," She murmured.

"It'll take more than a psychopath like that to take me out," He replied with a tired, but reassuring smile. "Did anyone else get hurt? No one tried to stop him right?" Max muttered lowly, an edge of a growl to his voice at the mere idea. Anna shook her head rapidly.

"No, we all stayed back. He took off with the van. We were able to track it down eventually. It had been abandoned at a park of one of the…" Max tuned her out as he started to worry about what might have happened to the other man and by extension, Light. His eyes shifted to meet hers once more.

"No sign of him at a hospital or anything? Nothing at the morgue either?"

"W-we couldn't find anything," She replied with a guilty expression on her face. "It's like he just disappeared. I'm sorry…" The Alpha let out a huff of frustration and turned his gaze out the window. It was a beautiful, sunny Spring day…he was somehow alive after his ordeal…

But all Max could think about was…

 _Light._ _I'm going to find a way to break your bond without killing you, I promise…you won't be tied forever to that monster or trapped by L._ The Syndicate leader's eyes narrowed.

 _This isn't over Beyond Birthday._ _You'll pay for what you've done…_

"Anna…reach out to the pack council…" He murmured as he watched the sunlight filter through the trees just outside the window, the golden hue reminding him of the brunet's eyes. "I want to know anything you can find out from them about breaking bonds for Omegas…without killing them."

"Max, what are you-"

"Call in whatever favors you have to and let me know where I need to apply…pressure, to get answers," He turned his gaze to her, expression hard and determined. "Just do it."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Feedback feeds the muse!

Come find me on Tumblr...I practically live there. I'm the blog at the end of the lane with the Sinners Welcome sign above the entrance :)

Username: animefanimefic


	6. Blurred Lines

**A/N:** Thanks for your patience! Here's a new chappie to start off your weekend :)

* * *

Light lifted his head from where it lay on the soft pillow, hand reaching out to snatch the ringing phone. He'd been in a deep dreamless sleep and the sound was startling, to say the least.

 _What time is it?_ The Omega wondered as he blinked hard, eyes widening as he saw that it was already mid-morning according to the phone's clock. _Wow, I was really out…_

"Hello?" Light murmured, voice still laden with the remnants of sleep.

"It's me…" L responded quietly. The brunet flopped back on the pillow. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, probably needed to get up anyway," Light mumbled, rubbing at his eyes in the dim room, a sliver of sunshine peeking in through the draperies.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, at the moment."

"We'll be there in a couple of hours, all right?" Light heard Beyond's voice snap at L from the background, words unintelligible with the sound of the plane as well.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Light asked worriedly, dreading that they'd both show up bloodied and bruised if left alone too long with one another.

"Yes, he's just…impatient," L muttered.

"Put him on," The Omega replied with a sigh.

"Light?" Beyond's voice rang out across the line, containing that roughness that made it uniquely his own and differentiated it from L's own smoother one.

"Yes, I'm here," The younger man swallowed hard as his body reacted with a shudder, hand involuntarily reaching up to touch his bond mark. "Please play nice, okay?"

"Mmm…I'll try. For _you_ ," Beyond responded with a huff. "Are you really doing ok?"

"I'm fine!" Light exclaimed, slightly exasperated, though at the same time he couldn't deny that his inner Omega was a little pleased with the two Alpha's concern for him.

"I'm taking it easy, I promise…but you both need to remember what we talked about before," Light hardened his resolve. "Don't suffocate or overprotect me…I'll go stay at my parent's if you pull that crap when you get here."

"I promise. Just…please don't do that, okay?" Beyond replied urgently, an edge of fear lacing his tone. It tugged at Light's heart to hear it.

"I won't," He reassured the other man. "I'll see you when you get here." Light hung up the phone and tossed it aside onto the blankets before forcing himself to withdraw from the cozy warmth of the bed. As he drew upright, a wave of nausea rushed through him and Light was running for the bathroom yet again, emptying what little was in his stomach into the toilet.

 _I wonder if my mom ever had this much trouble with me?_ He scowled as he wiped his mouth and stood, washing his hands in disgust and immediately reaching for his toothbrush.

"Ugh…" Light brushed until he felt minty fresh once more and headed for the closet to get dressed.

 _I suppose I could just ask her._ The brunet smiled at the thought as he rifled through the closet, pleased that it was just like the apartment in Paris, full to the brim with designer label clothes that had never been worn.

 _Paris..._ Light paused as he pulled out a shirt, overcome with a wave of melancholy. _It seems so long ago._ _I wonder what our lives would be like right now if-_

 _No._

 _I can't think like that._ _It'll drive me crazy._ Light pursed his lips, a strong determination filling him to move on and accept his life as it was now. _I'm not going to let this get to me._

He quickly threw on the long-sleeved t-shirt in his hands and slid on a pair of jeans before turning to look in the mirror.

"Pfft…" Light couldn't help letting out a chuckle as he realized he was wearing a white long-sleeved tee and jeans…L's typical clothing of choice. The Omega shook his head at how silly he felt, even as desire rushed through him at the mere thought of the other man. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge for L to hold him in his arms so he could nuzzle against his throat and run his fingers through the other man's dark, silken locks. Light released a shuddering breath.

 _No…don't miss him at all, huh?_ _God, I'm weak for that man..._ He thought in wry amusement as he exchanged the white tee for a deep, rich burgundy one that reminded him of B's eyes-

"Dammit…" Light swore softly and tossed that one aside as well, settling on a black button down and exiting the closet after glancing in the mirror with a critical eye, finally satisfied with the overall look.

 _I am certainly not going to be one of those pregnant Omegas who lets themselves go._ _I can still look good._ He huffed as he slid his wallet into his pocket and strode from the bedroom.

 _Now…how am I going to get over to my parents for a visit?_ He wondered as he headed for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

 _I could take a taxi…_ He suddenly recalled the Ducati in the basement that L had brought him there on when they'd first met. _Hmm…I wonder if he has any cars…_

 **xxx**

"Hey!" Beyond snarled as L tore the phone from his hand.

"Light? Are you still-"

"He already hung up," B responded with a smirk as he settled back down on the bed to rest his still aching shoulder as L scowled and tossed the phone aside before pulling his computer back on to his lap. The Alpha glanced over and saw that L was attempting to access the security cameras in the Tokyo penthouse once again with little success. He chuckled softly in amusement.

"I can't believe he locked you out of your own syst-"

"Shut up," L muttered, fingers flying across the keyboard as he tried to hack back into the secure system. He finally let out a low growl and closed it, tossing it on the bed in front of him. The chain that connected them via the handcuffs rattled angrily as his head fell forward in frustration to rest on his knees.

"Talented, isn't he? But I had no idea he was _that_ good," Beyond mumbled thoughtfully, rolling his shoulder a bit to see just how much his restored Alpha healing had been able to improve his situation.

 _Hmm, within a day or so it should be back to normal._ Beyond knew from experience that he'd have to stretch and take care of the wound area to ensure that the rapid healing didn't tighten the skin and muscles too much and cause problems as well. He closed his eyes, determined to rest, to be fully recovered for his mate.

 _If he hadn't pushed to reconnect our bond I'd probably still be a lot weaker._ Beyond vaguely recalled the hazy feeling of Light's teeth against the column of his throat, biting down to mark him. The Alpha fought back a shudder as he remembered the sensation of the brunet taking control.

It had been a seductive wash of pheromones, coaxing him to give in. Beyond licked his lips as he rubbed his eyes, unable to get the taste of the Omega from dancing along his tongue, unable to suppress the memories of their innumerable carnal encounters in Bude.

He felt a warmth rush through him as he drifted in a half-awake state. He could feel the strength of his connection with Light growing as they drew closer to Japan. A thread of desire winding its way through his body, even from such a distance. Beyond opened his eyes, blinking hard several times, unsure how much time had passed. He glanced over at his would-be jailer in annoyance that they weren't already with Light by now. It was unfair and irrational, but he wanted _someone_ to take out his frustration on.

 _Is he asleep?_ He wondered in surprise. L's breathing was even and steady, his forehead resting against his knees. Beyond wasn't sure he'd actually seen the other Alpha sleep before, well, not in person anyway. He'd seen it through the surveillance cameras, of course, but…

 _Something's different…_ The burgundy-eyed male considered thoughtfully as he examined the other man's hunched over form.

 _What is it?_ _Huh…_ Beyond's gaze trailed over L's shoulders, the curve of his jaw, his dark raven hair. He found his hand reaching out to touch the soft strands as a sense of longing filled his consciousness. B's eyes widened as he quickly snatched his hand back, barely containing a snarl as he realized that the urge was not his own.

 _God fucking dammit!_ His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he fought off the, ugh, _feelings_ that he could tell belonged to Light for L.

 _Reel it back in, Light._ Beyond grit his teeth and stared at the ceiling instead, trying to ignore the affection for L that was thrumming through him from his bond mate. It wasn't like he didn't find the other man…attractive, as narcissistic as that might seem, but it had always been L's mind that had compelled him to obsess over the detective over the years, not his physical form.

It seemed like a million years ago that thoughts of competing with and ultimately defeating L consumed his entire life. Although he knew that wasn't true. There was a lot of atoning he needed to do for the horrible things he'd done to even begin to gain Light's full trust and L's as well.

 _"You've brought so much pain to others._ _The only way I can see you having a chance at being in our lives is by working to help put other criminals away, save lives rather than take them."_

Light's words rang true in his mind. He had loved detective work before things went sideways with Wammy's, with L…before surpassing the other Alpha became his world.

 _I was such an asshole to him yesterday._ Beyond swallowed hard as he thought of the brunet, wishing again that they were there already, wanting to be close to the Omega more than anything. The hardest thing about feeling Light's emotions now was that they had very little to do with sex and had everything to do with love.

 _Love for L…_

 _Not me…_

He couldn't help the spike of white-hot jealousy that shot through him, temporarily overriding the secondhand emotions of affection.

 _Why can't he feel that for me?_ _I'm going to show him that I'm here for him too._ _No matter what it takes._ His gaze narrowed in determination.

 _I'm going to make you see how much I love you, Light._

 **xxx**

Light paused mid-stride as he made his way to the office to search for car keys, a confusing wash of feelings filling him. Frustration, anxiety, need...

 _Beyond._

His hand tightened on the coffee cup in his hand as he forced himself to focus and continue forward, heading into the other wing of the penthouse and immediately starting a search through the drawers at the office desk. The Omega found what he was looking for quickly, incredibly grateful that Watari seemed to organize everything very similarly to the office in their Winchester home. He looked over the makes of the four keys in the drawer before him.

 _Ducati…Rolls Royce…Honda…Mc-_

 _No fucking way…_ Light snatched the fourth one up with a grin.

 _I wonder what model it is?_ He took a large swig of his coffee and set down the mug before darting out of the room and heading for the elevator, quickly sliding his shoes on as he waited for the lift to arrive at his floor.

 _*ding*_

As he stepped inside and rode the elevator down to the parking garage, he practically bounced on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

When he arrived, he wasn't disappointed.

Light quickly discovered the car, parked on the other side of a Honda Pilot that he supposed also belonged to his mate based on the keys upstairs. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of the black McLaren 720s sitting before him.

 _Oh, hell yes…_ Light chuckled as he unlocked it and climbed inside. _You've been holding out on me L._ _We need one of these back home._

He started the engine and relished the purr of the high-performance vehicle as he acclimated himself to the controls, adjusted mirrors and such to his liking before backing out and heading from the building.

As the familiar streets passed by Light smiled and let out a pleased sigh, relaxing fully for the first time in days as he drew closer to his former home.

He hadn't realized just how much he cared about his family until he no longer saw them on a daily basis. The Omega loved being with L, their home in Winchester, but-

 _I suppose it's really true what they say._ _You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone…_

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Your love is my writing drug...give me a hit dear readers :)

You can always find me on Tumblr...seriously, I'm there ALL THE TIME, lol

Tumblr user name: Animefanimefic


	7. Reunion

**A/N:** Light visits his family. L  & B arrive in felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, the familiar surroundings a soothing balm to the conflict roiling within him regarding L and Beyond. He hadn't been gone from Japan very long, but as he pulled up before his family home it was impossible to deny the emotion that filled him.

* * *

Light felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, the familiar surroundings a soothing balm to the conflict roiling within him regarding L and Beyond. He hadn't been gone from Japan very long, but as he pulled up before his family home it was impossible to deny the emotion that filled him.

"Don't be an idiot…it's not a big deal," Light muttered as he composed himself before stepping from the car. He took a calming breath and let it out as he hurried forward to knock on the door. His sister opened it and stared at him several long seconds in surprise before rushing forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Light!" She let out a choked off sob as the Omega brought his arms around her. A moment later, his mother came into view and joined in the embrace, quiet sniffles escaping her as she held her son close.

"Welcome home," She murmured before taking a step back and beckoning him inside with a teary smile. "I'll call your father and let him know you're here." Light followed them into the house, his sister holding his hand as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"Would you like some coffee, Onii-chan?" Light felt like his heart was being tightly squeezed upon hearing the familial term from his sister and he nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady.

"Okay, just sit right here," She told him firmly, heading to the kitchen and starting to brew a pot. The scent of coffee soon filled the air and she returned with the ridiculous 'World's Best Brother' mug that she'd made a few years ago in an art class.

"Thank you, Sayu," Light chuckled, examining it with a grin as he took it from her.

 _Too bad I can't drink too much of it, I already had a cup this morning and I have to be careful of my caffeine intake now because of the baby._ She plunked down on the couch, turning toward him with an eager expression that he knew meant he was about to be interrogated.

"So, what's it like being married?"

"Is your mate nice?"

"That bond mark is crazy!"

"I bet that had to hurt, huh?"

Her words continued to come out at a rapid fire pace without a pause for breath until their mother returned.

"Sayu! Settle down, my goodness…" Sachiko chastised the young Beta as she re-entered the room and took a seat on the other side of Light on the couch. "Your father is very happy you're visiting and is on his way home, but…uh, he was wondering why, umm…"

His mother's voice trailed off and Light reached out to squeezed her hand.

"Why am I here? It's okay to ask, Mom. But all I can tell you is that my mate and I are fine. No cause for worry, okay?" He was careful not to say L's name or that he was on his way even now. After finding out his personal information had been leaked to Max, he wouldn't put it past someone in the government or a criminal organization to bug his family's home in the hope of gaining insights on L's whereabouts. He'd have to ask L if he had the security that was watching his family doing regular sweeps of their home for listening devices.

Some tension left her eyes upon receiving that information. Light wasn't sure how she was going to take the next part…

"The reason I'm here with you _right now_ is because I wanted to tell you that, umm…" Light took a deep breath and set his coffee down on the table before continuing. "I-I'm pregnant and-"

"Oh my god!" Sayu screeched out, bouncing up and down next to them and shaking the entire couch. His mother's face quickly broke out into a hopeful smile that spread across her face. Sachiko's hand reached out to press against his stomach.

"Really?" She murmured. Light nodded in reply and her arms were wrapped around him tightly once more. The young Omega felt tears well up in his eyes and decided he'd blame the hormones and just go with it as he let them trickle down his cheek to fall on her shoulder.

"I'm scared mom," He whispered fearfully as she rubbed a hand up and down his back. "I don't know how to do this."

"Oh sweetie, no one does," She assured him softly. "But we do our best…and Light?" His mother leaned back to gaze at his tear-stained face with a proud smile. "Your best has always been far above and beyond what anyone else could accomplish. I have every faith in your ability to be a wonderful parent."

"Thank you, mom," He brushed away his tears and basked in the love that surrounded him, knowing that he would try to give his own child the same care and affection that he himself was so lucky to have experienced growing up.

 **xxx**

Beyond rubbed his eyes wearily, looking around with mild curiosity at the parking garage of the penthouse apartment building as they exited the vehicle. The Alpha scowled as the chain connecting him to L rattled and he was tugged along at a rapid pace towards the elevators. His shoulder throbbed slightly and he couldn't help wincing.

"Can we please take this off soon? You know I'm not going anywhere…not without him that is," B sighed as he followed L into the lift.

"I'll take it under consideration," L drawled with a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned to enter the secure access code that would take them to the apartment. Beyond snorted derisively as the other Alpha shifted to block his view as he keyed it in.

 _As if I couldn't figure that out if I wanted to._ He leaned back against the opposite wall and tried to ignore his captor as they rose. B's foot tapped impatiently against the floor and heard his action echoed as the tapping of L's foot matched his own. Their eyes met and they both halted their anxious behavior, glancing away quickly.

 _*ding*_

Beyond felt a smile spread across his face as they stepped out into the foyer and the scent of his mate filled his senses. He immediately headed forward, driven by a singular purpose, the tug of his bond with Light stronger than any chain L could hold him with.

 _Need to see him, need to be near him, need…_ Beyond was vaguely aware of L following close behind. He was so completely focused on finding Light that he could've been walking through a field of fire for all the attention he paid to his surroundings. B hurried further into the penthouse, following the scent of strawberries and apples.

His breath caught at the sight of the brunet curled up on the couch in the living room. The afternoon sun trickled in to cast a soft glow upon where he lay. Light's eyes were closed, silken strands of hair splayed out across the upholstery as his chest softly rose and fell. Beyond was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful as he quietly kneeled next to him and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, spreading it over Light carefully so as not to disturb him.

He felt L grasp his wrist and his gaze snapped immediately to the other Alpha, ready to tell him to fuck off, until he realized that the detective was removing the cuffs. L smiled wryly and stood once more to gather up the length of chain.

"Like you said," L whispered. "You aren't going anywhere, right?"

Beyond nodded minutely and shot him a grateful look before turning his full attention back to watching Light sleep, resting his own head against the side of the couch. The world could've gone to hell around him and the Alpha wouldn't have paid any mind. Everything in his entire being was telling him to stay right where he was and soak in his mate's pheromones, his presence…

As the ache in his shoulder began to fade, he found his eyes sliding closed. The last thing he recalled before falling asleep was placing his hand atop of Light's own where it lay curled near the Omega's chest.

 **xxx**

L sighed resignedly and set the length of chain and cuffs on the table next to the couch. He forced himself to make his way to the bedrooms, wanting to make sure there was nothing Light could want for while they were there. He glanced around the master bedroom, taking in the rumpled sheets upon them. The Alpha smiled as he made his way to the bed, picking up the pillow and breathing in Light's scent before setting it down once more.

 _It seems like everything is fully stocked._ He determined as he checked the bathroom toiletries and closet, then headed back out to the living room to check on Light and Beyond. L stood before them for a long time, gazing down at B's hand curled around Light's own. A swell of protective instincts flooded through him, catching him off guard as Light and B's intermingled scents swirled in the air.

 _There's something different though._ L drew closer, leaning in over the back of the couch to breathe in his mate's fragrance.

 _It's some sort of floral scent mixed in…very subtle, but it's there._ His gaze narrowed in speculation. _What in the world could be causing th-_

A smile spread across his face at the dawning realization that their baby was most likely influencing the Omega's scent. To have something like _this_ , something more than just a blood test as evidence of the life growing within Light sent a thrill through L. The Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to the brunet's cheek.

 _I'll keep you both safe and take such good care of you, I promise._

 **xxx**

Light leaned back into the arms around him and smiled as a rumbling croon continued to reverberate through his body. Lips trailed along the column of his throat, a gentle reverence in each kiss eliciting a happy sigh from the Omega as he drifted along the edge of consciousness.

"Mmm…" Light moaned as one of his Alpha's hands move down along his torso, slipping beneath the waistband of his pants to palm his growing erection before slowly sliding upward again, fingers splaying possessively across his belly. The other man's desire was unmistakable, pressed against him from behind as he rolled his hips and the scent of arousal filled the air, tinged with…

 _Cinnamon._

Light's eyes shot open, breath coming out in short desperate pants as fear gripped him and he took in the sight of Max's bedroom. The large hand continued to rub his stomach as Light went rigid in terror, seemingly unconcerned by his reaction.

"God, we're going have the most amazing, beautiful pups. I can't wait to breed this gorgeous ass." Max growled with a roll of his hips.

 _No…no…no…_

 _No!_

The Omega sat up with a gasp, gazing around at the Tokyo penthouse in confusion. The wave of nausea that rushed through him in the next moment had Light bolting from the couch and sprinting to the nearest bathroom. As he walked in, the churning in his stomach dissipated rapidly.

 _Huh…well, I guess that's good._ He considered gratefully as he turned around to head back to the living room. His eyes grew wide as he reached for the door handle and saw the blood that covered them.

 _What?_ _I…_ Light took several steps back, trying to assess what had happened. Without warning a set of arms wrapped tightly around him, a growl reverberating through his body from the Alpha at his back. He looked in the mirror, taking in the blood-soaked attire he wore, the red that painted his neck as Shu wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. Terror shot through the Omega as the man met his eyes in the mirror and smiled darkly while his other hand slid down his stomach.

"There's another lesson or two you need to learn before we're done here, don't you think?" Shu's hand swiftly unfastened the button of his jeans, sliding his hand inside to stroke his length.

"No…" Light gasped out as his throat was squeezed tighter.

"I'm sure your tight little ass is just aching for me to fill it up."

 _No…no…no…_

The Omega shut his eyes tightly closed against the imagery being forced upon him in the mirror. He thrashed violently against the arms holding him.

"Light! Light wake up!" The brunet let out a cry, eyes snapping open to take in B's concerned burgundy-hued irises where he sat on the edge of the couch gazing down at him.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, quickly releasing Light from the hold he had on his arms. "I was worried you were going to hurt yourself and-"

Light didn't wait for him to finish as he threw himself into the other man's arms, burying his face in the Alpha's neck. The fear from the dream lingered for what seemed like forever, until L's scent combined with Beyond's and chased the last of it away. The detective's hand stroked his back as he cried himself out.

Light eventually felt himself being lifted and carried to the bedroom where he was set down carefully amongst the soft blankets and pillows. He peered at them with bleary eyes where they stood next to the bed with worry filling their expressions.

"Please don't leave me alone…" They nodded in agreement. Light let his tired eyes close as he felt L climb in on the other side. He rolled instinctively toward the Alpha and pulled him tighter to him, breathing deeply of L's scent as he tucked his head under the other man's chin. Beyond's body tentatively pressed up against his own from behind and Light quickly reached out to take his hand, fingers interlacing as he placed them both over his heart, wrapping B's arm around his body.

Light knew without a doubt that he would have a hard time sleeping after the horrible dreams he'd just had, but at least he could find a measure of peace in the embrace of the two men he knew would do everything in their power to ensure nothing bad happened to him again.

"We're here for you…rest."

"You're safe, Light."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

I'm on Tumblr, come say hi! :) Username: Animefanimefic


	8. Reconnect

Light sighed contentedly, a wry smile spreading across his face as he opened his eyes to see L looking at him where he lay next to him on the bed.

"Pervert, watching me sleep," Light mumbled playfully. L smirked and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek.

"I could watch you forever and never grow tired of the view," L whispered in response. The young Omega's eyes widened at the remark and he barely contained the chuckle that wanted to escape.

"Wow, you've really stepped up your flattery since Paris," Light grinned as L rolled his eyes. "What was the line? Something about the city of li-"

The brunet's words were forgotten as L's lips claimed his mouth. There was only him and the detective in that moment as they hungrily sought to feed the desire that was rapidly spiking in their bodies. Light pressed closer with a low whine and hitched his leg up over L's hip, chests flush with one another as his husband's hand splayed across his back. L's fingertips dug in as their breathing grew faster. The Alpha kissed and licked down Light's throat to suck on his unmarked scent gland.

"L…I need you…" Light gasped out, rolling his hips and grinding on his mate's thigh. The scent of the Omega's arousal was heavy in the air as it blended with L's pheromones. A low growl rumbled from L's chest as Light's hand slipped between them to unbutton the Alpha's jeans. "Want you…hngh…inside me."

L nodded reluctantly pulling away to slide from the bed and heading to the door to lock it. Light gazed at him questioningly before recalling that Beyond was there as well and the last thing they needed was that sort of interruption. As L rapidly threw off his clothes at the bedside, Light quickly began to do the same, eager to feel the other man's body against his own. Light had barely discarded his pants and shirt before L was descending upon him, lips connecting with his skin and blazing a path down his torso.

"Yes…" Light panted desperately as L rolled his nipples between his fingertips. Everything felt so much more sensitive than usual. It was driving him crazy…

"Oh…ohhhhh, ah!" Light was already rock hard as L's lips wrapped around the tip of his length and began to suck, giving his pert nubs a final squeeze to push him over the edge. He cried out as he came, bucking his hips forward as he spilled in the heat of L's mouth.

"Shit…what the h-hell was that?" Light muttered, chest heaving as he lay limp on the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's a side-effect of your pregnancy?" L replied as he licked his lips and gazed with lust from between Light's legs. The younger man was speechless, cock twitching at the delicious sight before him. Light moaned lowly as L's fingers began to circle his entrance.

"You're so…wet," The detective whispered with a pleased smile on his face, spreading Light's legs wider to gaze intently at his slick drenched rim.

"It's not as much as when you're in heat, but it's considerably more than usual." He slid a finger inside and began to pump it steadily. "But still so hot, too." He murmured with a fascinated expression on his face.

"Well, uh, hngh-ahh! Okay, that's _great_ that you're learning something new _detective_ , but uh, can you just get inside me already?" Light groaned, hips hitching needily as L slipped in a second finger to open him up further.

"Safety first and all that…" L muttered as he scissored his fingers. Light laughed at the statement, head falling back on the pillow.

"Seriously? We're not exactly the best ones to be using that line. We probably should've thought of that _before_ I got knocked up."

"Hmm, you do have a point," L added a third finger, thrusting them deep with a wet squelching sound that sounded absolutely obscene and sent shivers through Light's body.

"Oh, God," Light breathed out, eyes hazy as pleasure washed over him. He was already hard again and wondered for a brief moment if the entire pregnancy was going to be like this. The best thing so far though, in his humble opinion, was that he hadn't thrown up once since L had arrived, a record since that symptom had begun.

The scent of his mate filled his senses and made him feel so good, so safe, so loved… He hadn't realized the wave of emotions that had been building inside him over the last couple days until suddenly it was crashing down upon him.

"I missed you, so much," Light whispered as tears streamed down the sides of his face.

"Light," L murmured worriedly, ceasing his ministrations, and moving up the bed to hover above him. "It's okay, I'm here now."

L kissed Light as the younger man wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly to him. He needed to feel the steadying pressure of his mate's body atop his own, between his thighs, which he spread eagerly to accommodate him. The raven-haired male let Light's wants and desires instinctively guide both of them, shifting his body slightly so he could rub his length against the slick spilling from Light entrance. Once he was thoroughly coated with slick, he guided himself inside the younger man.

"You feel so good," L moaned brokenly, kissing along his throat once again and laving at the scent gland with his tongue. Light's panting breaths filled the air as L's rigid length slid deeper and pressed against his prostate. He felt stretched and full as L began to move his hips, the drag of his cock against his sensitive inner walls caused the heat in his body to spike, growing hotter and-

"Ah-hngh…ahhh," Light cried out as he came once move, body gripping L tightly as he felt apart.

"Shit…" L muttered in surprise as he continued to thrust, fucking Light through his orgasm. Only another minute or so and the Alpha spilled his release as well, grinding his hips and burying his face in Light's neck as he let out a low groan. Light smiled lazily, thoroughly wrung out and sated as he ran his hands along L's back, soaking in every bit of contact he could get with the other man.

"I love you, L," The Omega whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. The other man lifted his head to look at him, expression dazed as he grinned in response

"I love you, Light."

 **xxx**

Beyond nearly dropped the jam he was holding as a pulse of desire hit him like a slap in the face. The scent of apples, strawberries and vanilla catching him off guard where he stood in the kitchen. He set down the jar for fear that he would throw it at the wall, a growl escaping his lips.

 _No, not again…I can't…_

"Beyond? Are you alright? Is your wound hurting again?" He turned toward Quillish with an altogether different pain in his eyes.

"No," The Alpha hissed out in response turning away to lean forward on the counter and running his hands through his hair, tugging at it harshly in frustration.

"God fucking dammit!" B swore, ignoring the other man as he stalked from the kitchen. He forced himself to halt in his tracks as he realized he was heading to the bedroom. Beyond's fists clenched and unclenched as he felt Light climax.

 _Shit, shit, shit…_ The burgundy-eyed male began to pace, trying to block it out, put up some sort of mental wall to keep from feeling what was happening between Light and-

 _You feel so good._

He couldn't help whining at the flash of L's voice as it reverberated through his mind. Jealously stabbed at him. Beyond wanted more than anything to feel Light's body against his own again. Not in a dream, but for real. He shuddered as Light came again. The only good thing being that the Alpha seemed to be getting better at putting up a barrier of some sort to keep the worst of the connection blocked.

 _It's just going to take time and practice._ He considered bitterly as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and sadness took the place of his initial anger.

 _It's not his fault, I did this to myself and now I'll have to deal with the consequences._ Beyond walked to the windows with a heavy sigh, forehead leaning against the glass as he tried to swallow down his possessive instincts. The dark-haired male knew that if he went into the bedroom to confront Light, he'd surely piss the Omega off and considering he was trying to get back in the young man's good graces that was to be avoided at all costs.

"Beyond?" The Alpha's heart skipped a beat as he spun around to gaze at the figure making his way across the room. A fierce longing threaded through his entire body to see Light walking toward him. The smell of sex with another clung to his mate, surely painting his body beneath the robe he wore. It was driving him crazy, his instincts were telling him to get rid of it, wash it away.

"B? What are you- Beyond! Put me down!" He wasn't sure at what point he decided to sling the Omega over his uninjured shoulder, ignoring the twinge of pain from the motion as he carried Light down the hall, heading for the bathroom. Light squirmed ceaselessly until the older male let out a growl and the brunet stilled, whining softly in response. He locked the door once inside, not wanting to be disturbed as he carefully lowered Light to his feet and began to strip them both of their garments.

He threw his own to the floor and began to tug at the tie at Light's waist. Beyond glanced up to see that Light's eyes were glazed over and stopped immediately. He brought his hands up to cup the young man's face between them.

"I want you, Light," B murmured, leaning in tentatively to lay the barest of kisses upon his lips, even though he hungered for so much more. "But I'm done forcing anything on you. Please tell me you want me too."

Light's eyes widened, haze lifting as the other man waited for a response. He glanced around at their surroundings briefly, a myriad of emotions playing across his face. Uncertainty, surprise, frustration and finally lust as he caught sight of Beyond's naked body. Light slowly took a step back, slipping from his grasp.

 _Will I ever gain your forgiveness?_ Beyond smiled and nodded in understanding, trying and failing to hide the sorrow in his eyes as he turned to leave. _I'll never stop trying, you'll see, one day…_

"B?" Light's fingers clutched at his wrist, pulling him back around. It was the Alpha's turn to look surprised as he faced him once more.

"I need to shower," Light whispered before shyly meeting Beyond's eyes again. His other hand came up to tentatively brush against the bandaging that still protected the older male's healing wound, worry in his gaze.

"I think if we're careful this should be alright...if you'd like to join me?"

B nodded wordlessly, wondering if he really was dreaming as Light released his hand to fully untie the robe and toss it on a bench against the wall. The Omega was even more beautiful than he remembered.

The Alpha's mouth went dry as Light turned toward the shower, his perfect body on display as he opened the door so they could step inside. The moment felt so precarious and Beyond was worried he was going to screw this up with Light once again, drive him away, make him hate him.

"Please don't be sad," Light said as he turned on the water, which quickly warmed as he pulled Beyond close and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's body. The burgundy-eyed male's chest was tight, heart aching as the built-up emotion that he'd been holding back for the last couple of days spilled over. He embraced Light in return and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," Beyond choked out, unable to prevent the tears welling in his eyes. He scolded himself for being weak, but accepted the inevitable at the same time. He'd committed to this, to making Light see how much he cared for him and his ego had no place in a battle for the young man's heart. It was unfamiliar and uncomfortable to lay himself bare like this.

"Shhh...it's okay, we'll figure it out." Light murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his injured shoulder. "Does this hurt?"

"No, not right now, not with you here," Beyond responded. Light rested his head against the other shoulder as the hot water beat down, steam swirling around them. The dark-haired Alpha felt himself start to relax in the Omega's soothing presence, sighing softly as his hands ran along the smooth skin of Light's back.

Light was the only person to ever see the good in him. He had been tested, and challenged, and tested again when he was a potential successor at Wammy's. Though there were achievements there along the way, he'd never felt like anyone truly liked him or made the effort to get to know the real him.

He was simply…Backup.

It wasn't as if he'd been the easiest person to get along with after losing his parents so suddenly. The walls he'd built to protect himself against further hurt were high, a defense against anyone who might try to get close. By the time he'd realized that perhaps his life could include friends and a new sort of family at Wammy's, he found the walls he'd built around himself were a prison of his own making. He didn't know how to break free, trapped…

Alone.

 _I don't ever want to be alone again._

He leaned back to gaze at Light and brushed the darkened honey strands from his face. A bittersweet smile spread across the Alpha's visage.

"You made me realize that I'm not all darkness, that there might be something more worth knowing than simply blood and vengeance," Beyond muttered quietly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Light's own. "You helped me see the good in myself. Something I didn't even know I still had."

"Thank you," Beyond whispered. Light turned his head to the side, surprising Beyond as he placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I won't let you ever lose sight of that again, okay?" Light murmured, a pleased smile on his lips. Beyond nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

* * *

Endnotes:

Let me know what you think dear readers! :)

I'm on Tumblr, **Animefanimefic**. Come say hi!


	9. Needs

Light groaned softly as his body relaxed under the hot spray. The young Omega turned toward the water, rinsing his face as Beyond's hands gently washed his body, fingers tracing the outline of him with a sort of reverence. Light accepted the occasional kisses that peppered the back of his neck, at times B's lips brushed against the mark on his scent gland, but the other man didn't push for anything more, seemingly content with the contact of skin on skin for the moment.

The brunet couldn't deny that his body sang beneath the man's grip, a near euphoric sensation rushing through him at being so near his bonded mate. He just… _needed_ this. He couldn't explain it, other than to say it was more than instinct or desire…it was literally a necessity at this point.

The feeling of Beyond's thumbs mapping the curve of his hip bones was soothing and steadying, rather than a prelude to something more. He knew at that moment that B would wait until he was ready for anything more intimate and that's what made it all so wonderful. There was no pressure except to just enjoy one another's touch.

 _*knock knock*_

"Y-yes?" Light squeaked out, jolted back to reality at the sound of a soft rapping on the door.

"I've placed some clean robes outside the bathroom door for both of you." Light's heart dropped at the sound of L's voice.

"I guess you need to go," Beyond murmured, hands sliding away from Light's body. The young man felt like bursting into tears, his body screamed for their return. He turned and threw his arms around B's neck with a quiet sob.

"Please…just hold me," Light whispered as he rested his head against the other man's uninjured shoulder. "Please…"

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere..." Beyond responded, arms encircling his body. "Do you want me to help you dry off?" Light nodded and allowed the other man to help him from the shower.

He was confused by how vulnerable he suddenly felt, wanting Beyond within reach. The Alpha dried him carefully, falling into easy routines that reminded him of their showers and baths taken together in Bude. Beyond quickly grabbed the robes, wrapping Light up in the fluffy fabric and placing a hesitant kiss on his marked scent gland before donning his own.

Light smiled at him reassuringly. His inner Omega preened at the attention the other man was giving him, even if he'd have a hard time admitting it. He took Beyond's hand in his own as they made their way into the hall. Light scented the air and followed L's apple-tinged fragrance until they reached the living room where he sat, laptop perched on his knees as he typed. The typing almost seemed…angry, as the older male's gaze stayed unwaveringly fixed on the screen before him. The brunet guided Beyond to sit down on the opposite end of the sofa from L and released his hand before heading to the empty sofa directly across from them.

"I think we all need to talk," Light explained as L set down his computer on the coffee table. The detective's expression was a carefully controlled blank mask as their eyes met and it wounded Light to see it directed his way. His own expression must have voiced as much, because only moments later, the façade dissolved, L's gaze softening.

"What would you like to talk about, Light?" L asked, chin resting on his knees where they tucked against his chest.

"I don't want to hurt either of you and it seems like no matter what I do, I am." Light explained, tucking his legs up under him on the sofa. "I'm trying to figure out this whole…thing, and I feel like I'm failing miserably." Light sighed and wearily rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"I think setting some boundaries and limits for everyone's comfort level would be beneficial to minimize any hurt feelings going forward," Light continued as he glanced between them. Both were silent for several long seconds.

"What do you need?" Beyond asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. L nodded in agreement as the question was voiced.

"Yes, that would be helpful information to guide us."

Light gnawed on his lip thoughtfully. He hadn't expected this. He thought that both men would respond to his question and lay out their demands, not ask Light what he needed and wanted. He needed to tread carefully.

"I'm concerned that if I tell you that, you'll tailor your responses to accommodate me. While that's great and all, I want to hear what's on your mind." The Omega explained.

"How about you first, B?" Light murmured as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch around his body. The burgundy-eyed Alpha's brow furrowed, mouth opening and closing several times.

"I'm not sure…"

"Be honest," Light blurted out, smiling encouragingly. "It's okay. I promise. I think we all need to keep open minds and recognize that this is an unusual situation, but it's alright to share." Light shifted nervously in his seat.

"It's not easy, but we have to figure this out for all our sakes." His hand moved unconsciously to his belly. "Or this isn't going to work..."

"Okay, I can do this," Beyond let out a resigned sigh as he ran a hand through his still damp hair. "I know it may not be, uh, a realistic request, but…" The Alpha grimaced in disgust as he continued. "I am sensing _way_ too much when you two fuck and a little warning would be nice if possible, so I can try to distance myself or something, ugh."

L and Light stared at him for several long seconds in silence. A look of dawning horror spread across both of their faces.

"W-what exactly are you…sensing?" Light asked as he flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Uh, let's just say that I know you came earlier…twice." Light brought the blanket up over his face, utterly mortified.

 _This can't be happening…_ He thought as he braved looking at the other man once more.

"Oh, and sometimes I kinda hear some of the things you or L say when you're, uh, you know…" Beyond muttered, peering at them briefly before averting his gaze.

"Sometimes?" L croaked out before clearing his throat. "Then this has happened before?" Beyond nodded.

"Back in England, at the house," The other Alpha responded quietly. "Most of it though…it's like I'm feeling Light's emotions through the bond, rather than experiencing a graphic play by play. But I think I might have been able to shut it out a bit this last time." Light could sense the other man's sadness and it made his heart ache.

"I can relate to that a bit. I did feel when you got stabbed after all and I can usually pick up on strong emotions from you," Light explained in understanding. "Is there anything else?"

"I just need to…" B's fingers twitched and he scowled. "Nevermind."

"No, it's okay, just tell us."

"I…I need to be able to touch and scent you," Beyond explained as he glanced up at Light. L let out a derisive snort

"Of course you do," L growled out. "Next thing you'll be saying is that you need to fuck him-"

"This isn't about that!" Beyond exclaimed in exasperation to the other Alpha before looking at Light, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Not that I'd be opposed to such a thing, sweetheart."

The Omega couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips at the Alpha's blatant flirtation. He couldn't deny it…he wasn't 'opposed to such a thing' either, but he wasn't sure he wanted to get Beyond's hopes up until he was sure he was ready to act upon his feelings. There had been something so right and reassuring about the touch of his bonded mate's body against his own earlier in the shower. Light couldn't help but wonder just how the Alpha might behave in the bedroom as Beyond, rather than as Beyond playing the part of L as he had in Bude. The only glimpse he may have had of the man's true nature was likely the dream he'd had of them in the bath while L and he had been in Italy…

 _"_ _Damn…so perfect, like you were made for me._ _I just want to fill you up again and again until you're dripping with it, so everyone can smell me on you, what we did._ _They'd all know every inch of you is mine…"_

"Damn…" Beyond breathed out, pupils dilating with desire as his fingers dug into the sofa across from him. "What exactly are you thinking about to make you smell so fucking delicious," Light's breath hitched as arousal pooled in his gut.

"Nothing!" Light squeaked out, covering his face with his hands. "Absolutely nothing…uh, L, why don't you go ahead."

"Fine," L replied curtly, drawing Light from the hiding place behind his fingers to look at his other mate. L was glaring at Beyond, dominant pheromones pouring forth toward the other Alpha. "I need to know that you are safe. Whether you are with me, Beyond or your family…I need to know that you and our baby are protected."

"Okay, what would help you feel assured of that?" Light asked cautiously, ready to veto any suggestion that had him trapped in the penthouse 24/7.

"I'd like to have a guard with you whenever you are outside the penthouse, even when you're with your fam-"

"Absolutely not," Light snapped out, eyes flashing in frustration as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I actually have to agree with him on this, Light," Beyond quietly added. L's expression filled with surprise before he could hide it. "It may not be my child, but is _your_ child and I would never want anything to happen to either of you if it could be prevented." The brunet let out a huff of annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"You're a gorgeous, young Omega and there are people who would try to take you from us regardless of the fact that you're bonded and pregnant," Beyond explained with concern in his gaze.

"But-"

"You asked what I needed and this is the thing that means the most to me," L explained calmly, nibbling on his thumb as he continued.

"Though I may not be carrying our child, I cannot deny that I'm being affected by having a pregnant mate. It's gotten to the point where it's _very difficult_ to have you out of my sight." L's voice was strained, eyes pleading with Light to see reason.

 _I suppose I can give him this._ _It's not like he's trying to keep me from going anywhere._ Light's expression softened in understanding as he nodded in agreement. He was all too aware now of exactly how hard the last couple of months had been on L, and if this would provide peace of mind to the Alpha, he at least had to try and honor the request.

"Okay, I'll agree to it if it's that important," The Omega leaned back into the sofa cushions tiredly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," L frowned, looking at Beyond with narrowed eyes. "I'd appreciate it if _someone_ didn't make such an obvious attempt to remove my scent from your body."

"Oh come on…" Beyond sneered. "You've marked him from the inside out, do you really think that he doesn't still reek of your c-"

"Okay, okay!" Light ran his hands through his hair and resisted the urge to whine…or growl. He was starting to wonder why he'd asked to have this discussion in the first place. "How about we all let me worry about my personal hygiene? However, if it makes you feel better let's, uh, draw a line so to speak. Establish boundaries on my body to allow both of you to feel like you've been able to mark your territory without resorting to a pissing contest."

"What do you have in mind?" Beyond raised an eyebrow in curiosity, mouth curving at the corners with the hint of a smile. "I call dibs on-"

"Don't even go there," L growled out threateningly from beside him, shifting in his seat. B grinned back at him.

"I'll only go there if he wants me to."

"Why you little-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Light snapped out, shocking both men into silence.

"My bonded gland will be Beyond's territory to scent mark as often as he needs, the other gland is L's for the same purpose. I hope you both understand that your scents will intermingle quite frequently and you'll have to deal with it because that's what _I need_." Both men looked at him in surprise at the last part as he continued.

"I feel a strong urge to be able to touch both of you and be in close proximity…physically. I didn't realize how powerful the need was until I'd gained some distance by coming here," Light smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I'm running on instinct half the time and my hormones are driving me to seek out what will satisfy them. Unfortunately, I can't say that I know what all of those things are yet."

"I suppose I would ask you both to be flexible and try to remove your egos from the situation as I figure things out and the pregnancy progresses," The brunet explained softly, looking down at his hands and plucking at the fabric of the blanket nervously. "I don't want to constantly worry that one of you is upset or feeling ignored if I am sharing time with the other."

"I'll do my best, Light." L murmured thoughtfully.

"Me too. Just want you to be happy, sweetheart," Beyond responded in kind. Light smiled gratefully at both of them before a wave of nausea washed over him. The Omega leaped up off the sofa to cross the distance, jumping into L's arms and breathing deeply of his scent. Within seconds, the ill feeling in his gut had been quelled.

"Fantastic…it really does work," Light muttered, leaning back with a dazed smile to take in L's confused expression. "Um, I kind of noticed that I haven't had any morning sickness since you arrived and I was thinking that maybe there was a reason for it."

Beyond chuckled and rose from the other side of the sofa. Light was happy to see that he seemed to be taking Light's request to heart and had managed not to flip out when he climbed into L's lap.

"I'm going to get something to eat, would you like me to ask Watari what we have on hand, Light?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." The brunet's stomach was screaming for food for the first time in days and he was eager to take advantage of that fact.

"No problem," Beyond assured him before his gaze shifted to the other Alpha, a smirk on his face. "Mac and cheese for you, right, L?"

"No, but thank you for being so considerate," L replied dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime," The burgundy-eyed Alpha turned with a quiet laugh and headed to the kitchen.

Light sighed contently and burrowed tighter into L's arms, face buried in the crook of the raven-haired Alpha's neck. He smiled as L rubbed his wrist against the unbonded gland at Light's throat to scent mark him. It sent a wave of happiness through him, a feeling of safety and security, to know that he and his child were protected by two strong Alphas.


	10. Complete

"I told my Mom and Sayu that I'd go shopping with them later this afternoon." Light muttered sullenly. "Still not sure what I was thinking agreeing to it."

"Can you postpone a day or two?" L replied worriedly. "I need to arrange for security."

"Can't we figure out something?" Light asked hopefully. "I hate to do that to them when I just got here."

"I'm not sure that-"

"Mello and Near are on the line for you in the office to check in," Quillish informed L as he entered the dining room where they were just finishing up eating. Light leaned in close to the Alpha and breathed deeply of L's scent.

"I need to take this, okay? If you start to feel sick, come and find me," L murmured to the young Omega as he rose from the table. "I won't be long," he assured his mate with a kiss on the top of his head.

"He's going to say no," Light mumbled after L left the room, crossing his arms with an adorable pout on his face. The brunet's gaze eventually swung toward Beyond. The Alpha could practically hear the wheels turning in Light's head. The dour expression melted away as an innocent smile spread across the younger man's face and he leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

 _Wow…that's trouble if I ever saw it…_

"Maybe you could go with me?" Light suggested sweetly, cocking his head to the side. Beyond resisted the urge to snicker in amusement. He was honestly surprised that Light didn't bat his eyelashes with how thick he was laying it on. "I know you would keep me safe, right?"

"Oh, c'mon sweetheart. Now you're just playing dirty," Beyond teased, making it crystal clear that he saw right through Light's attempt at manipulation. The Omega scowled and rose from the table, chair scraping in his haste.

"Fine! I'll just-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it," Beyond interrupted his mate before he could stomp out the door. Light's eyes widened in surprise as he spun around, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Really? You will?"

"Sure, but…uh…" Beyond stood and closed the distance between them. One hand came to rest over Light's bond mark, the other on his own.

"What are you going to tell your mom and sister about these? About me smelling like you and you like me?" He asked quietly. "They've never even met L…did you want me to pretend to be him? Because that's the only way they won't ask even more questions. I'll do whatever you want if it'll make you happy."

"No, you're right," Light sighed and shook his head before leaning into his touch. "Besides, I only want you to be yourself from now on, okay?"

Beyond could only nod in response as words eluded him. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever said something like that to him. Growing up he'd always been told who he was going to be, that he had to be something else to be worth anyone's time at Wammy's. On the road to being groomed as the next L things had twisted down a dark path, leading him to become a corrupted replica of the man whose ideals and sense of justice he'd tried to emulate.

 ** _Just me_ **_was never good enough._

Light's hand cupped his cheek, bringing him back from the negative thoughts that tried to drag him down. His thumb brushed against B's cheek and came away covered in tears that the Alpha hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

"You are your own person," Light murmured. "No more pretending."

The Omega met him half-way, lips brushing together tentatively. It was as if both of them were afraid they might break the fragile moment if they weren't careful. When the world didn't come crashing down on them they grew bolder, kisses becoming deeper and hungrier. Beyond couldn't even remember when they'd last done this outside of a dream.

 _Now there's nothing holding us back from one another._

 _Nothing preventing us from-_

A rumbling growl bubbled up in his chest and Light whined softly in response, pressing impossibly closer against his body. The needy sound served to heighten the lust that was racing through his veins, pulsing through his limbs, demanding long overdue satisfaction.

"Mine…"

"Yes…" Light nodded rapidly and chased his lips, seeking more. "Yours…yours…yes…fuck…"

The Alpha felt the last threads of his restraint break at those words. He grabbed Light's hand and swiftly guided him from the kitchen toward the bedrooms. He pointedly avoided the master bedroom and pulled him into one of the guest rooms. He released the Omega and locked the door before turning to Light once again.

The younger man's chest was heaving, pupils blown out with desire. He walked backward and Beyond followed as if pulled along by a thread connecting them. Light's legs hit the end of the bed and it was mere moments before Beyond caught up to him, yanking at the tie holding his robe closed.

 _No, I need to control myself…just a little longer._ The Alpha's managed to still his hands. They shook with the need to continue, but he forced himself to find his words and look Light in the eye.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself once we get started." Beyond muttered, grinding his teeth as his fingers bunched in the folds of the other man's robe. Light reached for the tie and quickly tugged it open. The older man stared appreciatively as more skin was revealed and Light guided his hands beneath the fabric.

"Don't stop…I don't want you to stop," Light's voice broke as desperation laced his words. The Alpha's fingertips grazed along his sides, soaking in the warmth of the other man's body. The scent of his arousal filled the air and Beyond found that he couldn't be bothered to think or worry any longer. Nothing else mattered more than the man before him and he was going to make damn sure that Light knew it too.

 **xxx**

"I'm going to make you scream _my name_." Beyond's voice was dark and low as his lips brushed against Light's ear. The Omega's breath hitched, a shudder passing through him as the other man's fingers dug into his skin.

"B…" He gasped out, head rolling to the side instinctively as he bared his throat, displaying his mate's mark in submission. "Please."

The Alpha's mouth latched onto the bonding bite with a snarl as he slid Light's robe off and tossed it to the floor. His hands roamed along the brunet's lean form, mapping out the dips and curves of his body.

"I love it when you say that…when you beg," Beyond muttered against the curve of Light's shoulder as he wrapped his mate's legs around his body, greedily squeezing the flesh of his toned thighs. "Like you just can't get enough."

"I won't ever…get enough…" Light panted as he felt Beyond's rigid length pressed against him through the Alpha's robe. Light rolled his hips, eagerly seeking contact as he was driven onto his back. He felt like he was burning up with need, like every touch of the man's fingers served to fuel the fire that licked across his skin.

Light whimpered softly and began to tear at Beyond's robe, desperate to remove any barrier between them. He wanted all of him and he wanted him now. The tantalizing scent of pomegranate rose like a tidal wave and crashed down upon him. His hands fell limply to his sides as he gazed up with hazy amber-hued eyes at the other man.

 _Smells so…_

"Mmm, that's a good look on you, sweetheart," Beyond smirked as he leaned back to look down upon him, sliding off his robe and letting it join Light's own on the floor. He ran the pad of his thumb along the Omega's lower lip. His gaze darkened considerably as Light's tongue darted out to lick it.

"That mouth of yours…" Beyond's voice trailed off with a growl. The brunet playfully bit down on the finger and released a wave of his strawberry and apple-tinged pheromones. Beyond's eyes grew wide, breath coming out faster in response. "Fuck."

"Yes," Light nodded as he reached up to tangle his fingers in his mate's dark hair, pulling him down further to lay on top of him. "Fuck me."

Their mouths met once more, hungrily devouring one another as B's hand slipped between Light's legs. He didn't hesitate to slide two fingers into the Omega's welcoming warmth from the start. Light reveled in the feeling of being filled, stretched.

"So fucking wet," Beyond plunged his fingers in repeatedly, a lewd squelching sound filling the air to join their labored breathing. Light cried out as he added a third finger and crooked them just right to brush against his prostate. He'd almost forgotten just how good B was with his hands.

"Oh God," Light moaned as the Alpha began to lick and bite at his nipples as well.

"Please…please…I need…" The younger man reached down to grasp his mate's cock, giving it a long, firm stroke. Beyond released the pert nub he held between his teeth, head whipping up to look at him with a near-feral expression on his face. Light shivered with desire as his burgundy-hued eyes stared at him for several long moments. The Omega gasped in surprise as Beyond removed his fingers from within to grasp his hip instead. His other hand ran up along Light's back as he effortlessly pulled him up off the bed and into his lap.

The brunet rested his arms on the Alpha's shoulders, wrapping them around the other man as he attempted to steady himself in his embrace. Light's mouth was immediately drawn to the bond mark on Beyond's throat as if it were a beacon calling to him. He kissed and licked at the sensitive spot, drawing a groan from B as his hips bucked beneath him.

The dark-haired male's rigid erection grew soaked with slick as he rutted against Light's ass, rubbing repeatedly against the Omega's entrance and driving the younger man crazy. Beyond's lips brushed against the mark on Light's neck, releasing a pleased hum as his hands slid down along the brunet's back.

He gripped Light's rear tightly as the tip of his cock caught on his rim. Light groaned against Beyond's shoulder as he slipped inside, gradually allowing himself to sink down onto the Alpha's thick length. Beyond's arms wrapped around him, holding the younger man close as he was drawn deeper into the hot, wet channel. Light ran his hands through the older male's hair as he bottomed out, basking in the feeling of completeness that swelled inside him.

 _Yes, this was what I needed._ _I didn't realize until now just how much-_

"I love you, Light." The Omega's heart skipped a beat as Beyond's happiness flowed through their bond.

"I love you too…"


	11. Persistence

"Max has had Anna snooping around while he's recovering. He's managed to obtain the same documentation that we did from the pack archives a couple weeks ago," the white-haired Alpha informed the detective.

"Be specific," L grit his teeth in frustration as he eyed the younger man on the screen. "After all, there's been quite a bit of information we've discovered there recently."

Max must have had some contacts within the pack that even L was unaware of if he'd been able to gain greater access. The raven-haired male had to remind himself that even though _he_ knew Max Volkov was a ruthless criminal, there were men and women who would overlook his unsavory background in exchange for the benefits of doing business with him. It didn't help that the Alpha could be incredibly charming when so inclined and was surprisingly high-ranked within the pack hierarchy as well, even more so back in Russia where the West Bank Syndicate had close ties with the Bratva there.

"The information regarding methods of bond breaking. To be even more specific, they seem to be particularly interested in how to ensure an Omega's survival in the case of their mate's _accidental_ demise." Near responded.

"Accidental my ass…" L muttered quietly as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

 _Maybe Max really isn't going to let this go._ He thought as he mulled over the options available to him to neutralize the other man. The detective knew that there wasn't enough hard evidence at the moment to put the West Bank leader in prison. All things considered, he'd still prefer to dismantle the organization completely rather than simply have the man eliminated.

It was well within his capabilities to have the man executed and it would solve his concerns regarding Max's unwavering pursuit of Light, however, leaving the Syndicate without a boss could lead to larger issues for many more people.

As much as L hated to admit it, Max appeared to keep his people tightly under control and inspired a fierce loyalty amongst them. The chaos that would ensue in the aftermath of the Alpha's death would likely cause a spike in criminal activity throughout the Greater London area, not to mention the impact it would have on West Bank's interests and dealings abroad, both legitimate and illegal.

 _I need enough evidence to take down the entire organization..._

"Is Mello there?" L asked as he glanced back up at the screen. Near nodded and slid his chair to the side to allow the blond successor to pop into view.

"Yes, L?" Mello asked as he pulled up a chair. The detective's eyes narrowed at the uncharacteristically chipper tone, the nervous twitch at the corner of his smile. L was quiet for several long seconds as he let the younger man squirm.

 _There are only a handful people who could've pulled off helping Light escape to Japan._ L thought to himself. _You are one of the few who have met him and whom he might've reached out to for assistance._

"You know what you've done Mihael Keehl, and if you ever try something like that again I'll have you relieved of your position as one of my successors. Are we clear?"

"I…" The blond started to speak, a defiant flash in his eyes as if he were planning to argue with the other man. Surprisingly, the young Alpha managed to rein himself in and nodded in understanding as he looked at the screen. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good, because I'd hate to lose you, Mello. You have a great deal of potential, but you need to learn to make better choices."

"Yes, L…" The young man quietly responded. The raven-haired male wasn't sure he'd ever seen Mello quite so contrite.

"Now that that's settled, I need you two to work together on something for me…"

 **xxx**

Beyond smiled as he kissed along the curve of Light's shoulder and received an answering squeeze of the Omega's hand where their fingers were entwined. Light let out a pleased hum and sunk deeper into the arms that wrapped around him. The older male nuzzled playfully at the nape of Light's neck as he reached it, eliciting a shiver from him. Beyond's thumb paused briefly as it brushed against the metal encircling his mate's ring finger.

 _Not yours._ His self-doubt whispered poison in his mind. How could he ever hope to hold onto something so wonderful?

"Hey…" Light murmured, gripping his hand tightly and bringing it to his lips. His gaze was filled with concern as he placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles. "It's okay."

Beyond wasn't sure what it was about those two simple words as they spilled from Light's mouth, but he immediately relaxed as a sense of peace and content spread through their bond with one another. If he could stay in that moment for the rest of his life, he would. The Alpha had never felt so calm, so free from the negative thoughts that usually weighed him down.

"How do you do that?" Beyond murmured. "Help me feel…normal."

"Well, you know what they say about the love of a good Omega…" Light teased.

"What about the love of a bad Alph-" Beyond was silenced as Light's lips crashed into his own, stealing his words away as the sweet taste of him hit his tongue. The young brunet twisted fully in his arms to lay on his side facing him and continued to kiss B until they were both panting and breathless. The burgundy-eyed male grinned lazily and ran his fingertips along Light's arm, all worries gone and forgotten as the warmth of his mate's body pressed against him.

 _*knock knock*_

"Light?" Quillish's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes?" the young Omega exclaimed as he sat up in bed, eyes wide as they darted to the door and back to Beyond. "Did you lock it?" Light hissed out nervously. The older male resisted laughing and simply nodded.

"You left your phone in the kitchen and it's been ringing repeatedly for the last ten minutes. It appears to be your family's house number," the older gentleman explained. "I thought it would be best to let you know."

"I'll be right there. Thank you, Quillish." Light rolled his eyes as he rose from the bed, yanking his robe up off the floor.

"Damn it, Sayu…pushy little…" Light continued to mutter under his breath as he shoved his arms through the sleeves and closed the tie around his waist. Beyond watched in amusement as the young Omega stomped and huffed adorably to the door. Light turned as he grabbed the door handle, expression reverting to a smile as he glanced back at the Alpha.

"I'll just be a couple minutes," Light murmured before he finally exited the bedroom. Beyond sighed happily and sunk into the blankets, wrapping his arms around one of the pillows and breathing deeply of the lingering fragrance of his mate. He was more than willing to wait there like that for Light, ensconced in sheets laden with the scent of their recent coupling. The sound of the door creaking open a minute later made him smile.

"That was fast sweetheart, everything alright?" Beyond's gaze narrowed as he rolled over and watched L stroll into the room. His face was blank and expressionless as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Well, you've been...busy," the raven-haired detective muttered, wrinkling his nose at the heavy scent of sex in the air before taking a seat in an armchair in a corner of the room. Beyond forced himself to relax, maintaining an air of nonchalance where he sprawled on the bed.

"Yes, so very, very _busy_ ," Beyond replied with a smug smile. He was unwilling to let the other Alpha rattle or intimidate him. He would at least try to make an effort to get along, just as he'd promised Light. However, he had no intention of bowing down to the other man in deference.

"Actually, I'm expecting him back shortly, so unless you'd like an up close and personal demonstration of just _what_ we were so busy doing, I'd suggest you leave." L raised an eyebrow in response and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"We need to talk, B." L murmured, running his thumb across his lower lip as he regarded the other man thoughtfully. "About Max Volkov."

"Are you ready to do what needs to be done now?"

"It's not that simple, Be-"

"The hell it isn't," the other man growled out. "What good is all of your influence if you can't order a hit every once in awhile. If it didn't put Light at risk I'd do it myself."

"But you won't do something like that again, right?" L eyed him suspiciously as he shifted in his chair and stood, stalking toward the other man. A choking wave of angry dominant pheromones stole Beyond's breath away, laced with a clear demand to submit, to bare his neck to the other Alpha.

"Fuck you!" B snarled, pushing back with his own scent as he drew himself up in a crouch on the bed and prepared to both strike at the other man and defend himself as needed. L's posture changed almost imperceptibly into a fighting stance that Beyond recognized all too well from training at Wammy's years ago. The detective's arms hung loosely at his sides, legs slightly bent so he could dodge an attack and strike more efficiently.

 _This is long overdue, Lawli..._ Beyond thought as a dark smile spread across his face and he darted forward, propelling himself from the bed to catch the other man by surprise and tackle him to the ground.

"Stop!"

Their fists halted mid-punch as Light's fragrant aroma flooded every corner of the room, washing away the heat of their anger like a cold breeze and froze them in place. L's scent may have demanded submission, but Light's scent…it made no demands, it just chose for you.

Beyond knew he should've been terrified at the power being wielded by the young Omega, but he could only stare dazedly at his mate, willing to do whatever he wanted, give him whatever he needed. It was unlike anything he'd felt before from Light. The only memory he had that came remotely close was of that day of hide-and-seek back in Bude, when he'd felt compelled to chase his mate's tempting scent without a second thought.

"What are you two..." The brunet's angry words trailed off into a mumbled whisper as he swayed on his feet. Light's eyes glazed over, face pale as he took a shuffling step toward them before pitching forward as he fell unconscious.

"Light!" Beyond leaped off the other Alpha and dashed toward the young man, throwing his arms out to catch the Omega as he dropped to the ground. He cradled his mate's upper body, a hand catching Light's head to keep it from striking the floor.

"Stay with him," L ordered as he sprinted from the room. "Quillish! Hurry...Light just…"

Beyond barely paid L any mind as he ran off for help, focusing instead on the man in his arms. All he could think was that Light looked far too lifeless as he lay in his arms. He pulled him into his lap and reached out to yank a blanket off the bed. He wrapped it around both of them and began to croon.

"Light…please be okay."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

If you like the Treaty series, try checking out a story set in an alternate timeline in the 'Treatyverse' titled Treaty: Bound.

I'm on Tumblr! Come say hi :) username: animefanimefic


	12. Memento

"….were you two thinking?"

"…one of the most ridiculous…"

"…ashamed of yourselves…"

"…could have serious consequences…"

Light caught snatches of a disapproving voice as he gradually woke. His eyes blinked open slowly as he stared at the ceiling, mind quiet and blank. An older gentleman came into view with a concerned expression on his face. He struggled to put a name to his face, but somehow, he knew that he was safe with him.

 _Why does he look worried?_ The brunet wondered briefly before his gaze shifted past the other man to watch the sun cast its rays on the ceiling. _Pretty…_

"-ght. Light?"

 _Oh…that's me, right._ The Omega glanced at him again and felt a jostling to the other side of his body. He had a brief moment of wondering why he was lying on a bed, but something in him just didn't want to think too hard about the when, why, who and how of his current situation. He felt himself relax almost involuntarily.

 _This is nice._ _Maybe I should sleep a little whi-_

"Light?" The young man looked at the source of a new voice and was surprised when he found two identical and attractive faces framed by dark hair, staring back at him with very different colored eyes. Light inhaled deeply, taking in their delectable and familiar scents. A single word reverberated through his mind as he took in the sight of them and warmth pooled in his body.

 _Mine._ Light smiled dazedly at the comforting thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Yes, they're mine._

"You said he didn't hit his head?" The older man asked the other two urgently as he fished out a penlight and grasped Light's chin to still him as he shone it in each eye. He seemed satisfied with what he found, noticeably relaxing when he finished his examination.

 _Is he talking about me?_

"No, I told you. I caught him in time," the burgundy-eyed Alpha retorted defensively.

 _Alpha…_

 _My Alphas…_

Light felt like there was something he was forgetting, but just on the edge of remembering. It was a bit worrisome, yet he still couldn't find it in him to be upset about that. It was something he should remember, that much he knew…that it was important.

"Light?" L asked as he took his hand.

 _L…_

 _Beyond…_

 _Quillish…_

His eyes widened as the names, faces, and memories came rushing back. He whimpered and looked at them in confusion, trying to make sense of the whirlwind in his mind.

"What the fuck just happened?" Light pulled his knees to his chest and leaned forward to rest his head upon them.

"You passed out. I was wondering if maybe you hurt yourself somehow when you collapsed. We were trying to figure out what to do next." Quillish explained in a calm, quiet voice. "I need to ask you something and I want you to answer as honestly as possible."

"Okay," Light agreed with a nod.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"I…" Light tried to recall what he'd been doing. "I was talking to Sayu on the phone and then-"

 _What did I do next?_ _Why can't I remember?_ His breathing grew panicked as the memories continued to elude him. Arms wrapped around him as soft crooning enveloped him from both sides, immediately banishing the building distress. He let his suddenly heavy eyes fall closed without a second thought after that, breathing in their comforting scent and trusting his well-being to his Alphas.

 **xxx**

"Quillish?" L murmured in alarm as Light went limp in their arms. "Did we do something wrong?"

"He's okay," Quillish assured him in a hushed tone as the Omega continued to slumber. "I don't think this is like before, but he certainly shouldn't be left alone right now."

"What was that anyway?" Beyond asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Light's hair. The same question was foremost in L's mind as well.

"I have an inkling, but I need to get ahold of someone who can professionally diagno-"

"Please," L interrupted. "Just tell us any ideas you have about what you think might be happening." Quillish sighed resignedly and rubbed his temples.

"From what you've told me, it sounds like he released a strong burst of pheromones when he came in and found you fighting?" L and Beyond looked at him with sheepish expressions and nodded.

"I've never felt anything like that from him…at least not to that level of intensity," Beyond muttered.

"He did something similar back at Wammy's shortly after he came out of his heat." L informed the other Alpha. "It was so strong that kids in the main building picked up on it, but it felt different that time."

"Really?" Beyond's eyes were brimming with curiosity and for a moment, L caught a glimpse of the bright, eager young man that he'd once thought could end up his successor. "What did it feel like?"

"Rage, pain, sadness…" L narrowed his gaze at the other man. "He was very upset at the time…can you imagine why that might have been?" At least Beyond had the good sense to look guilty and remorseful.

"As I was saying," Quillish cleared his throat and continued once he had their attention again. "The release of a strong burst of pheromones combined with his lack of memory of the event suggests to me that he might've gone into a Distressed Omega state. Overexertion or being placed in a volatile situation are key factors, often leading to amnesia-like symptoms, but like I said, I'll need to talk to someone more knowledgeable to truly diagnosis this."

L's mind raced, trying to recall everything and anything he'd read in the past on the subject of Distressed Omegas. He'd had a few cases dealing with Omega crime victims that had fallen into such a state, but he'd never thought that Light would be vulnerable to such a thing.

"This episode would be considered incredibly brief by most medical standards from what I can recall. It can happen for longer periods of time; both the blackouts and the periods of memory loss." Quillish began returning items to his medical bag. "To be honest, with the strain he's been under over the last couple of months, it speaks to his mental fortitude that he didn't have an incident like this before. We probably should've been watching for it, but with everything else going on I think it fell by the wayside."

"What can we do to help?" L asked quietly, gaze darting to the Omega before him in concern.

"You can start by getting along with each other for godsake and try not to give Light a reason to feel unsafe or threatened," Quillish suggested with a stern gaze in their direction. "This type of thing often happens because their mind is attempting to protect itself in times of high-stress scenarios…like seeing a mate in danger or watching one mate fight the other mate for example."

"I promise I'll do better," L replied with a nod, feeling ashamed that he'd let things go so far with Beyond earlier.

"We'll both do better," Beyond mumbled softly, brow furrowed in concern as he watched Light sleep.

 **xxx**

Light sighed happily as he started to wake, feeling arms wrapped protectively around his body, the scent of his Alphas strong in the air.

 _Safe._ _My baby and I are safe._ _My Alphas are safe._

The brunet yawned softly and opened his eyes to meet Beyond's own. The other man smiled and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Light felt L's arm tighten around him where it curved around his waist in response to discovering he had woken. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still not sure what was going on earlier, but I'm…okay," Light assured him. "Do we know why that happened?"

"Quillish is reaching out to a friend back in London," L murmured from behind him. "An Omega Specialist he used to work with a long time ago."

As if on cue, a quiet rapping sounded on the door and Quillish peered inside. The Beta smiled as he met Light's gaze and strode into the room.

"Good to see you're awake, Light." He walked over next to the bed and opened the increasingly familiar medical bag sitting there. "Do you two mind untangling from him for a minute while I do a quick check of his vitals?"

The Alphas' arms reluctantly left Light as he sat up and scooted closer to the edge to allow him to take his blood pressure and check his pulse first. The older gentleman seemed pleased with the results.

"Your blood pressure has gone down, that's good," he murmured to himself as he removed the cuff from his arm afterward. Light tried to remember him checking it earlier, but he couldn't-

"Oh…" Light mumbled as the memory of scenting both Alpha's aggression and running to the bedroom in a panic returned. He just recalled wanting them to stop, being afraid on a deep, instinctual level that they would hurt each other, leave him without protection for himself and the baby. He had been willing to do anything to stop them, so he did the one thing he hoped would work by releasing his scent, but it had been too much…overwhelming. He scowled as he turned to look at them.

"Why were you two fighting?" Instead of looking appropriately embarrassed they both smiled as if he'd said something that pleased them.

"You remember now?" Quillish asked as he placed a stethoscope against his chest. Light nodded. "That's good."

"Have you heard anything back from the Specialist yet?" L asked the elder Beta.

"Yes," Quillish replied as he put the stethoscope away and closed the bag. "He believes it was a Distressed Omega state as well. The physical strain from such a strong, panic-induced pheromone release is probably what made you more susceptible to entering it."

"Your instincts are to protect your baby right now, and a high-stress situation could lead to a miscarriage." Light felt L's scent spike with fear as he scooted down the bed and wrapped his arms around the Omega again.

"It's really a bit of a good news, bad news scenario." Quilish gazed at the Alpha sympathetically before continuing to explain. "Light's mind was intuitively doing what it believed was necessary for the safety of both him and the baby, which was removing the source of distress…the memory of the incident. It was a temporary condition that likely reversed as his body and mind realized the threat was gone and he was safe."

"What are the chances of this reoccurring? Could it happen again?" Light asked worriedly.

"As with any Omega, if you were to be placed in a highly distressing environment again it could lead to that, especially if you're physically exhausted, panicked or injured at the time. The best thing we can do is ensure that you're well-rested, in good health and that your _stress is minimal_." Quillish glanced pointedly at the two Alphas. "Oh, and he did recommend we get you in for prenatal care and a checkup within the next couple of days. Did you already have a Specialist before you left Japan?"

"Yes, Dr. Kadahari. Actually, her practice isn't too far from here," Light replied quietly, mind racing with all the new information.

 _I have to be stronger than this._ Light's fists clenched in the bedding. _I am stronger than this._ _I am not going to let this happen again._

"Your phone was ringing when I found it earlier and I answered when I saw who it was," Quillish reached into his pocket and handed Light the phone with a smile. "Sayu was worried when you hung up so abruptly. I told her you had morning sickness and couldn't talk, but you'll probably want to call her back."

"Thanks." Light glanced at the time and perked up. There might still be time to meet up with his mom and sister.

 _It's mid-afternoon still._ _If I shower and get dressed quickly, maybe I could make it?_ Light looked to L with a hopeful expression on his face. "Any luck with the whole bodyguard thing?"

"Yes, we have a team that can be on call starting tomorrow."

"A team?" Light frowned. "As in more than one?"

"Well, they're going to be on a rotating schedule of availability…" L's voice trailed off as Light rolled his eyes and rose from bed with a soft huff. "Light?"

"It's fine. I just need to tell my mom and sister that today isn't happening." Light grimaced at the feeling of dried bodily fluids on him as he moved. "And take another shower."

"Need any help sweetheart?" Beyond winked playfully.

"I think I'll survive on my own, but thanks," Light replied with a smirk as he turned to head for the bathroom.

"Let me know if you change your mind! I'll help you with the hard to reach places," The Alpha called out after him. Light stifled a laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

 _Yes, I can do this._ _We'll all be okay. Everything is going to be just fine._ Light assured himself, swallowing down the fears and doubt that crept around the edge of his consciousness.

 _Just fine._


	13. Nostalgia

"I'll have this sent over to Dr. Kadahari's office so they can run a more in-depth panel on it," Quillsh smiled reassuringly as he placed Light's blood samples in the cooler and the young brunet held a cotton ball against the puncture in the crook of his elbow. "The lab they have in-house is actually quite impressive. She'll be able to run a much more thorough set of diagnostics than what we did back in England."

"Do you think that she'll find something wrong with me? Or the…" Light's voice trailed off as his hand migrated to his stomach.

"I'm sure everything is just fine with both of you, but it will be helpful to get a better idea of your pheromone and hormone levels in particular," Quillish explained as he grabbed a band-aid to replace the cotton ball Light was holding. "If you're okay with it, I'm going to have her run a bonded blood panel as well. With the variety of scents you seem to carry and your unconventional experience with bonding overall, I think it's important to document what we can."

Light nodded in understanding, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt as he stood and left the room. He eagerly made his way to the kitchen, glad that the blood draw was complete so he could have a little bit of breakfast. Light had to admit that he was simply happy to have an appetite again. There'd been a close call or two in the last 24 hours, but overall Light had been able to keep down everything he ate with L's steadying scent nearby.

Light felt a smile creep across his face as he entered the kitchen to the smell of coffee, he stopped in the doorway as a wave of nostalgia raced through him. The morning sun spilled into the room from a nearby window, warming the floor where Beyond stood in a pair of pajama bottoms at the counter using the French press. Light was reminded of the days in Bude when he'd find the Alpha making his morning cup of coffee.

 _He doesn't have to do these kinds of things any more…yet he chooses to._ Light's heart skipped a beat to consider that Beyond would continue to make such an effort. It told Light that perhaps this wasn't something he'd done to pretend to be L during their time together. Light cleared his throat softly to gain Beyond's attention as he entered. The Alpha looked at him in surprise before smiling and turning back to the press so he could pour Light's coffee.

"I hope I made it right. I-It's been awhile," the Alpha murmured as Light drew closer. The brunet impulsively leaned in to lay a kiss on the older man's shoulder before picking up the mug. Light's fingers reached up to brush across Beyond's bare shoulder, amazed to see that only shiny, new pink scar tissue remained of the once gruesome wound.

"Wow, you really do heal fast," Light said before taking a sip of his coffee and heading over to the refrigerator to see what he could find to eat before he headed out to meet with his mother and sister.

 **xxx**

Max's eyes narrowed as he scanned through the information he'd requested from the pack archives. He read several parts of the documentation twice in disbelief at what he was finding. Much of it was things that they'd never taught them in school and flew in the face of the information available to the masses of modern society.

Dual and multi bonding…

Etheric cords…

Abandonment syndrome…

It wasn't ideal, but if the information was accurate, there was the potential for bonding with Light and then eliminating Beyond afterward with a high chance of success. Max felt a smile slowly spread across his face.

 _I could save him._

 _Free him._

 _We could be together._

 _Now, I just need to find him._ Max frowned slightly at the daunting task of doing so. He glanced down at the bandages still covering one side of his torso. Max's wound was improving even faster than usual due to the accelerated healing serum his doctor had given him when he'd treated him, but it would be a couple of days before he was completely well again. He'd been lucky that Beyond had somehow missed his vital organs or it would have been longer.

Max sighed and snapped his laptop shut. He'd just have to hope that all the connections he possessed would be enough to track the young man down.

 _I won't let you down, Light. I promise I'll find you._

 **xxx**

"Well, they're not subtle, but I suppose they'll do," Light muttered with a glance at the two muscular Beta bodyguards before he climbed into the back of the black Honda Pilot. L had insisted they take it and explained that it was reinforced with bulletproof glass and had several weapons compartments underneath the flooring. It may have looked mundane, but it was built like a tank.

"Thank you for understanding that I need this, Light. That I need you safe," L murmured at the open window as the bodyguards got in the front seats. The Omega leaned forward and kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath of L's scent to keep any nausea away for the time being.

"I'll be fine and if we go anywhere other than where we've planned I'll have them let you know," Light assured the Alpha. L nodded and backed away as the car turned on. "I'll see you in a few hours for my appointment, okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Light was thoughtful as he watched the hustle and bustle of Tokyo just outside his window. Memories of places visited growing up in Japan flittered through his mind. Light was finally drawn from his reverie when he felt his phone buzz.

"Hi, Sayu."

"Hi, Light! Mom and I just got here. Are you on your way?"

"Yes, just pulling up now. See you in a second," Light hung up as the car was parked, spotting his sister and mother standing before the store about a half-block away. He forced himself to wait patiently for the bodyguard to let him out, willing to try and do things L's way…at least until it became intolerable. As they escorted him to his excited family he tried to remind himself that it wasn't uncommon for Omegas of wealthy Alphas to have security details when they ventured outdoors.

 _Oh, no…_ Light's eyes widened as he caught sight of the store they were standing in front of.

"A maternity store?" Light squeaked out.

"Well, not just that, it has baby stuff too!" Sayu chirped as she entwined their arms and dragged him forward to the entrance. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, loads of fun," Light deadpanned as he sighed resignedly and allowed himself to be ushered inside.

 **xxx**

The Alpha's jaw dropped at the sight of the Omega going into the store about 50 feet ahead of him, followed by two men who could only be bodyguards. He ducked into the nearest storefront's entry and took a second to process what he'd just seen. A smile spread across his face as he pulled out his phone.

"Light Yagami, we have some unfinished business to attend to," Shu muttered to himself as he made the call.

"Anna speaking," the clipped voice responded.

"Hello Anna, how are you this fine day?" Shu drawled. The blond assistant huffed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Shu? Max is feeling…under the weather and can't talk right now."

"Well, I know just the thing to brighten his day," Shu chuckled, eager to get back in Max's lucrative good graces after what had happened in their video chat with Light. He hoped that even if Max no longer wanted the Omegas he trafficked for himself, he would still consider purchasing them as gifts or to blow off some steam. He remembered just how sadistic the Alpha could be to his pets, and he didn't doubt that eventually Max would crack and show his true colors. Shu was happy to provide the means for him to expend that aggression for the right price.

"He doesn't want any more of your whor-"

"I know where Light is," Shu interrupted. The silence on the other end stretched out for several long seconds.

"I'll have him call you back on a secure line," she muttered quietly and hung up. Not thirty seconds later, Shu's phone rang.

"Hello Max," Shu answered with a smug smile.

"Tell me," Max growled.

"He's in Tokyo. I just saw him go into a store…with his mother, sister and a couple bodyguards in tow.

"Do you have anyone that can discretely follow him from there? Figure out where he's staying, if not at his family's house," Max replied briskly. Shu stiffened at the snappish treatment but decided it would be worth enduring to rebuild his partnership with the leader of the West Bank Syndicate.

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on the store until I can get one of my men down here," Shu assured him.

"Thank you. I know when we last spoke, things weren't left on a very positive note, but this shows me that I can count on you," Max explained. "I'm going to schedule a flight to Tokyo and I'll let you know when I touch down."

 _Wow._ Shu was rather stunned. He'd known that the Alpha had a serious hard-on when it came to Light, but to just drop everything like that spoke of more than mere infatuation.

"Oh, and if you see an opening to take him, without risk to his well-being, please do so," Max continued. "I'm sure that L has enough eyes to know when I've departed England and he'll only grow more protective when he discovers I'm in Tokyo."

"Got it," Shu muttered as he strolled back up the block to catch the name of the store that they'd gone into. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized it was a baby and maternity story. _I think I'll just keep that to myself right now. He might not even be pregnant. Could be shopping for someone?_ Shu tried to convince himself, not wanting to piss off the volatile Alpha on the other end of the line.

"We'll talk soon," Max replied as he hung up. Shu immediately started making calls, determined not to fuck up the second chance he'd been given.

 **xxx**

"I'm sorry you guys still can't meet him, but you know it's for your safety too, right?" Light explained tiredly as they left the third store they'd been to. "If anyone knew that you knew what he looked like-"

"It's okay, Light. We understand," his mother had replied with a smile as they made their way down the sidewalk. Their arms were draped with bags of various items that his mother and Sayu insisted that he and the baby needed. Of course, there'd been a few things that Light had begrudgingly admitted he liked as well. He'd finally joined them in their squeaks of excitement once they'd shown him the cashmere baby items. He hadn't cared that they were ridiculously expensive, only that they were the softest, cutest little things he'd ever seen.

 _I can't believe I'm going to have something that tiny to take care of._ Light considered in awe as he gazed at a small, beige newborn jumper Sayu held up to show him.

When his mother's eyes had widened at the bill when they'd checked out at the first store, Light had just shrugged and plunked down the shiny, black Amex card that L had given him that morning.

"It's okay, Mom…he has more money than he knows what to do with."

"Well…everything is awfully cute," she'd agreed with a small smile. "It's good to know that you're well taken care of."

"Mom…" Light had groaned and rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I'm one of those pampered Omega housewives."

When they reached the car, Light handed the bags to the bodyguards who placed them in the trunk for him. He turned back to his mother and sister, giving them each a hug as they said their goodbyes.

"Let me know how your appointment goes," his mother urged with a pat on his back. Light nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Of course," Light responded, yawning as he climbed into the backseat. He watched them through the tinted glass as they drove away. The young Omega's eyelids were heavy as the scenery passed them by. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he was being lifted from the car. The scent of apples was soothing and he instinctively snuggled closer.

"I can walk you know," Light murmured.

"Shh, I like taking care of you," L playfully replied as they rode up in the elevator.

"Mmm-kay," Light smiled sleepily. "I'll allow it."


	14. Blood Ties

"Light?"

The Omega grumbled and rolled away from the voice, burrowing deeper into the blankets. The bed shifted as Beyond crawled in, pulling the younger man into his arms.

"Light, Dr. Kadahari is on her way," the Alpha murmured as he began to nuzzle his bond mark

The brunet sighed, eyes blinking open. He knew he needed to get up, but for some reason, he'd started requiring a mid-day nap lately, no matter how much he slept at night. Light pushed himself upright with a pout on his face.

"Fine, fine…see I'm up," Light muttered sourly as he ran his fingers through his messy hair and scooted to the edge of the large bed. He got down and hurried to the bathroom to pull himself together. When he came back out, Beyond was lounging on the bed watching him with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I'll just keep this spot warm for you," Beyond told him with a grin as he relaxed into the soft blankets.

"Nope, you're coming to this appointment too," Light gestured for him to get up.

"But, I-"

"You might not be the father, but you are my mate and I think it's better that all of this is clear with the doctor from the start, so there's no confusion," Light explained. Beyond nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face as he rose from the bed to join him.

"Thank you for including me," Beyond murmured as he took Light's hand and smiled at the Omega. "I'm sorry if I complicate things, but I appreciate it." Light squeezed his hand as they headed down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. They were met at the door to the room by L. The older Alpha's gaze narrowed at Beyond before he finally took a step out of the way.

Light grabbed L's hand as he passed him, shooting him a grateful smile as he pulled him along with them. L glanced down at his phone when it let out a buzz.

"Quillish is escorting her to us now," L informed them as Light sat down on the edge of the bed. Beyond let go of Light's hand and went to sit down in an armchair not far away in the corner. Light found himself looking forward to seeing his Omega Specialist once more. Joy Kadahari was rather progressive and forward-thinking in her treatment of Omegas, and he'd been under her care since they'd discovered his second gender so long ago through mandatory government testing.

"Light!" The middle-aged Japanese Beta was a welcome sight, a bright smile on her face as she entered the room. Light laughed and met her half-way across the room with a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," Light replied, unexpected fondness for the familiar doctor welling up in his heart. The doctor glanced toward L where he shuffled nervously next to Light and extended her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you… _Ryuzaki_ , correct?" She asked with a knowing smile. Quillish had given her a call ahead of time on a secure line to discuss the sensitivity of Light's mate's identity. They'd been confident that she could be trusted after having Matt run a full background check, as well as having one of his colleagues back in England vouch for her discretion.

"Yes, nice to meet you," L replied with a polite smile as he shook her hand. The doctor's eyes widened as she looked over at Beyond who smiled broadly and gave a little wave before she glanced back at L and then to Light.

"Twins? Well, it might help explain the bloodwork…" She murmured thoughtfully.

"No, actually…wait, what?" Light blurted out. "Is there something wrong with my test results."

"Not exactly…" She trailed off as she set her bag on the bed and pulled out a file, thumbing through it and reading the contents briefly before looking closely at Light's neck and L's before walking over to peer at Beyond's throat as he eyed her anxiously. Light would've laughed at the other man's expression in any other situation.

"Hmm, interesting," she muttered as she scanned the folder once more and set it aside.

"You're killing me here Doc," Light tried to joke in an effort to hide his nerves.

"Well, I've only treated a couple of Omegas over the years with the same kind of bonding panel results, but they all had bond marks on both glands," she explained as she retrieved her stethoscope from the bag. "Basically, Light…your bloodwork indicates that you're bonded to two Alpha, even though you only have a single bonding mark."

"What?!" All three men blurted out in unison as they began talking at the same time.

"How is that-"

"That makes no-"

"Let me see those results-"

"Calm down," Dr. Kadahari interrupted firmly. "I'm sure that there's an explanation."

 _Yes, there has to be._ Light told himself as he tried to process this new information.

"Tell me a bit about your bonding experience," she encouraged as she started to take his vitals. Light's face flushed bright pink and the composure he'd managed to find dissolved in seconds. "Were both Alphas present? Was there an attempt made by both of them to bond? What positions-"

"Can you both please give me and the Dr. Kadahari some privacy for a few minutes?" Light squeaked out. Both Alpha's reluctantly rose and left the room. Once the door had clicked shut, Light let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"It's okay Light, take a few deep, calming breaths, alright? I know this is hard, but I need to know everything. This is…unprecedented," she murmured, setting aside the stethoscope, and sitting next to him on the bed. "I've been your specialist for a long time, you can trust me to have your best interests at heart and help you through this. I want you to be healthy and that includes understanding the bond you have with these two Alphas."

"Okay…let me just think for a second," Light paused and considered everything he knew of his less than conventional bonding experience.

"Here's an easy one to get you started," the doctor interjected. "Who was there when you bonded?"

"Myself and Beyond."

"Ryuzaki wasn't there?" She asked with a slight frown, gaze considering as she tapped a finger on her lips. "Hmm, well that rules out cross-contamination of the bond mark."

"How would that happen?" Light asked curiously.

"Well, let's say that Ryuzaki bit into the same bond mark as Beyond instead of making one of his own on the other gland, in theory, that could potentially lead to results such as I saw," Joy explained. "But it doesn't sound like that's the case…"

Light gasped softly as all the pieces clicked into place in his mind. The bonding bite…the taste of blood in his mouth…rubbing their freshly marked scent glands together in the heat of the moment.

The same scent glands that Beyond had been injecting with L's pheromones and traces of his DNA for weeks before that.

"I think I know what happened," Light shakily replied as he turned to the doctor. "Have you ever heard of a pheromone altering serum called PHa?"

 **xxx**

The two Alphas eyed one another warily in the close quarters of the hall outside the bedroom.

"Any theories? You were the one who was there, after all," L growled accusingly. Beyond ran his hands through his hair, glancing at the door again with concern on his face.

"I don't know…" Beyond scowled. "PHa is highly experimental and I can't help but think that somehow your _stuff_ …whatever…got mixed in when we bonded. It's not like there are case studies on it. I'd certainly never heard of this happening to anyone, but I've also never heard of anyone using it while bonding with another either."

"Hmm," L appeared thoughtful now as he leaned against the wall. "I wonder if a bonding panel for you would show the same kind of thing."

"What?"

"But your scent is still the same…just pomegranate…" L mumbled quietly to himself before looking at Beyond again. "We should have the testing done for you as well, see what shows up."

"Is that your professional opinion Dr. Lawliet," Beyond muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If it could help Light, I'll do it…fine. I'm more concerned about the dissociative behavior at this point."

"Agreed," L nodded. "I don't want him to ever feel like he needs to protect himself in that way again."

 **xxx**

"I see…" Dr. Kadahari murmured after Light had finished explaining his theory. "That _could_ possibly account for the bloodwork. I'd like to run a bonding panel on Beyond as well to see what shows up. It could be useful."

"That makes sense. I'm sure he'd be willing to do that," Light replied with a small smile. _He'd do anything for me…_

"Now that we have that sorted out, let's discuss what happened yesterday while I examine you," she said as she gestured for Light to lie down. The young man complied. "I was informed that you appeared to have entered a brief dissociative state following a stressful situation?"

"Yes, I released a strong wave of pheromones when I saw Beyond and err- Ryuzaki fighting and then I passed out," Light explained as she felt gently around his abdomen. "When I woke up at first, I didn't remember who they were, I barely remembered who I was. I was calm at first and unworried, but it didn't take long for me to recall who they were. I passed out again, and when I woke it was easier for me to find the memories of what had caused the stress in the first place…them fighting."

"Have these pheromone bursts or moments of unconsciousness happened before?" Dr. Kadahari asked as she helped him upright again.

"Just once, and I didn't forget things that time, only passed out afterward…but I was very upset right before it happened," Light informed her.

"I think that the initial assessment that Quillish discussed with both myself and our mutual colleague in the UK was likely correct. You dissociated instinctively to insulate yourself from the stress in your environment." The doctor placed her hands on the sides of Light's throat as she carefully examined both of his scent glands. "I'm going to have to recommend that your mates closely monitor you for a little while in case of another episode. These things have been known to reoccur when unprovoked as well."

 _Fuck my life._ Light rolled his eyes as he considered just how thrilled L would be to restrict him further with the excuse of 'doctor's orders'.

"At least for a little while, to make sure this was an isolated incident, okay?" She smiled sympathetically at his displeased expression. "The last thing anyone wants is for you to wander off because you get confused. That wouldn't be good for you or the baby."

"Yeah…" Light begrudgingly admitted.

"And those two need to get along. No more drama around you. I'll make sure they understand it's important." The Japanese Beta's tone was stern and left no room for argument. Light couldn't wait to see her lay down the law for the two Alpha's, even if it meant more restrictions for him for a short while.

"Thank you, Dr. Kadahari," Light replied gratefully.

"Of course, Light," she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, we'll make sure everything is smooth sailing from here on out."


	15. Enough

After everything had been explained to Beyond and L by Dr. Kadahari, she requested that Quillish assist in drawing blood samples from both men, so she could take them back with her to the office. Light left them to it and headed to the living room to wait for them to be done. He grinned when he saw the many shopping bags sitting next to the sofas.

He started separating out the items he'd bought specifically for himself from the rest of the baby items. Light paused as he pulled out a scenting toy; a very popular item used by parents to calm and soothe babies. These kinds of things had been around since before Light was born. Over the years, the fibers of the toys, usually stuffed animals, were enhanced and improved upon. They were now engineered to efficiently absorb and retain pheromones secreted by the scent glands for longer periods of time. This allowed the baby to be surrounded by the comforting smell of their parents when placed in their crib and were particularly effective for naps and bedtimes.

The one Light held at the moment was a plush panda that Sayu had pointed out to him. It had made him think of L for some reason. He held it in his lap, thoughtfully tracing the dark circles around the panda's eyes with his fingertips.

 _How am I going to do this? Have a baby..._ Light sighed as he set it next to him on the sofa.

"Wow," Beyond murmured, eyes wide as he came to sit down beside Light. He reached into one of the bags and plucked out a tiny newborn onesie with little drawings of sushi all over it. "So small…"

Beyond set it back down and pick up a furry, grey and white wolf scenting toy that was peeking out of one of the bags. A wistful smile tugged at the corners of Beyond's mouth as he examined it with surprising gentleness.

"I had something almost exactly like this when I was younger," Beyond whispered, voice strained as he petted the soft fur. "After my parents died I brought it with me to Wammy's. I still remember the day that I realized I couldn't smell them on it anymore…I felt so alone."

"B…" Light wrapped his arms around his mate, holding Beyond close as the Alpha embraced him in return. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

Light looked over his shoulder to see L watching them quietly, an indecipherable emotion in his gaze. The Omega smiled reassuringly and waved him over, releasing Beyond and leaning back so he could pick up the wolf toy.

"I picked this one out for you to scent," he explained to Beyond. "Is that okay?"

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Beyond shot a wary glance at L as he sat down on the other side of Light on the sofa.

"Yes, really," Light assured him. He wanted his baby to find comfort in all their scents. Light turned to L with a smile.

"I got this one for you," he told L as he picked up the panda once more and handed it to him. L beamed as he took it.

"Thank you," L replied, examining it with an amused expression before looking at Light again. "And what animal did you get?" Light grinned and fished around in the bags for a few seconds before holding up his scenting toy for them to see.

"A fox?" Beyond chuckled. "For some reason, that really suits you sweetheart."

"Agreed," L replied with a smile. Dr. Kadahari and Quillish strode into the room, a cooler in the doctor's hand as they made their way to the exit.

"I'll be in touch with the results," Dr. Kadahari said, pausing briefly to address them.

"I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear anything to the contrary from Light," the Omega Specialist's gaze was stern as she looked pointedly at L and Beyond. Both men's eyes were wide, nodding in rapid agreement. The good doctor had put the fear of God (and her wrath) in them during her earlier lecture about avoiding conflict and supporting Light.

"Uh…we're getting along perfectly," Beyond replied with a nervous laugh as he held up his wolf toy. "See?"

"Keep it up," the doctor responded with an amused chuckle before continuing on her way. "See you soon, Light."

"Thank you Dr. Kadahari!" Light called out as Quillish escorted her to the elevator. He turned to the bags once more and pulled out a pastel green cashmere newborn gown.

"Aww!"

Light's eyebrows shot up at the sound of both men cooing in unison. They stopped abruptly and looked at one another suspiciously for several long moments.

"I'll be right back," Light muttered as he stood.

"Is everything okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Light replied in exasperation, rolling his eyes as he walked away. "Just basic biological functions for God sake."

 _This is going to be a loooooooong pregnancy…_

 **xxx**

"I wanted to let you know that I've asked Near to dig further into the multi-bond research from the Pack Council's archives and provide us anything on relationships between those involved in the bond," L murmured once Light had headed to the bathroom. He set down the panda toy with the rest of the items Light had purchased as he turned to regard the other Alpha. "Hopefully it will help us find a way to get along better…alpha to alpha."

"Yeah…" Beyond nodded absently in response as he stared down at the toy in his hands. For a few seconds, the memory of the first time he saw Beyond filled his mind. The boy, only a couple years younger than himself, had held a fluffy wolf toy in his arms as he'd peered out from behind Quillish. The scenting toy hadn't been far from Beyond's grasp during the initial weeks at the orphanage. He'd held it tightly as if it were the only thing anchoring him to the world after the loss of his parents.

 _I failed you in so many ways._

 _I failed A too._

L swallowed hard, throat tight as he tried to remind himself of how much they'd improved the process of determining his successors since then. Weekly mandatory check-ins with a psychologist were now the norm for any of the top candidates, both to help them feel supported and to head off any problems that may try to develop.

 _But it doesn't bring A back…nor those who B killed…_

L rose as he felt the prick of tears at the corners of his eyes, fists clenched tightly as he headed for his office. Over the years, he'd often tried to convince himself that the first generation of successors was a necessary experiment, something that had led to a better method of developing young minds and giving them a better chance at creating a truly worthy successor to become the next L.

 _You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs._

L wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands as he entered the office, ignoring the concerned look from Quillish as he sat at the desk. He pretended to focus on the screen ahead of him, even as it became blurry from the unshed tears that filled his eyes.

 _Stop it._

 _You're L._

 _You're strong, brilliant, powerful! Everyone is counting on you to be the best, and the best don't cry like a fucking baby!_

"L?" Quillish asked softly as he came to stand next to the Alpha, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"We messed up, Quillish." The words spilled from his lips before he could stop himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his forehead on top of them. "A…Beyond…they deserved better from us back then." The older gentleman let out a heavy sigh and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know, L. I know."

 **xxx**

Beyond watched L abruptly rise and walk away without another word. He glanced down at the toy a final time before setting it aside.

 _I have to look toward the future, not the past._ The sound of retching rose up from the bathroom, snapping Beyond out of his melancholy reverie. He immediately jumped up and hurried toward the office to get L.

 _His scent should help again, right?_ Beyond worried as he reached the office.

"We messed up, Quillish."

"A…Beyond…they deserved better from us back then."

Beyond was frozen in place, heart pounding wildly in his chest to witness such an admission from the other Alpha. To hear that L might actually feel bad about how things had worked out for him and A after all these years was unexpected. Beyond knew he wasn't blameless, especially after how he'd treated A; But for the longest time, he'd thought that L was walking around guilt-free regarding the outcome of their first attempt to create successors. He'd wanted L to suffer for that...to feel the pain he did, to feel like a failure…

"I know, L. I know."

 _This isn't the time for this. I need to be thinking about Light right now._ Beyond chastised himself as nausea twisted his stomach, a blatant reminder that his mate was uncomfortable and in need of help.

"L."

"Yes?" The detective's head rose wearily at the sound of Beyond's voice.

"Light needs you. He's sick in the bathroom."

L leaped up and hurried past him to seek out Light. Beyond stood in the doorway speechless after the other Alpha had left. He had to consider what he'd just seen for several long seconds, trying to make sense of the wetness on L's cheeks, the redness of his eyes as they'd avoided Beyond's own.

 _Was he…crying?_ Beyond wondered as he sprung into action, following L so he could help take care of their mate.

Beyond felt a long-unsettled piece of his soul fall into place as he considered all that he'd just seen and heard.

Hope welled up where only hatred and bitterness had lived before.

As he watched L soothe Light, rubbing his back and releasing a pulse of his scent to help keep nausea at bay, Beyond found that the jealousy he may have experienced in the past to watch such a display was notably absent.

There was too much history, too much darkness in their shared past for them to ever forget what had come before, but Beyond felt the love welling up in his mate's heart for L and was determined that it would be enough to help bridge the divide between them.

 _Yes, it's enough…_

 _It has to be…_

 _For all our sakes._


	16. Appetites

**A/N:** I just posted Chapter 15 (Enough) on 6/30, so check that out before reading this if you haven't already :)

* * *

"Hello?" Shu answered sleepily.

"We've just landed and finished with customs," Max replied in a clipped tone as he and his bodyguards moved swiftly across the tarmac. He winced at the sharp, sudden ache in his side from the healing wound there. "We're going to get settled in and when I call back in a few hours I'll expect a progress report."

The Alpha hung up before Shu could reply and handed Anna his phone, exchanging it for several pain pills and a bottle of water to swallow them down. His body had been thrumming with a mix of anticipation, longing and murderous intent for the last 16 hours or so as they'd made flight plans and headed for Japan. He was both hoping and dreading what he found when he arrived. He hadn't killed Beyond, of that he was sure.

He doubted that Light would be traipsing around Tokyo if the bond with Beyond had been destroyed with his death.

 _It's okay, baby. I'm going to find you and keep you safe from them._ Max tuned out Anna as they got in the car and stared out the window as they began to move. _I promise._

 **xxx**

 _Progress report? A fucking progress report? Who the fuck does he think he's talking to?_ Shu seethed, giving the slumbering blonde Omega beside him a shove to wake her before he rose from the bed.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she burrowed further into the covers. "You wanna go again, Shu-Shu?" Normally, he'd take her up on the offer and fuck her into the mattress to start the day, but he didn't have time to play around at the moment.

"Wake up, you stupid whore!" Shu yelled, startling the young woman from her rest. She let out a squeal as she fell off the bed in surprise.

"Stop being mean to Misa Misa," she replied with a quivering pout, gazing at him with smeared mascara coating the hollows beneath her eyes. She looked like a broken doll, a depraved sex toy that had been well-used and covered in filth. Shu felt his cock twitch with interest as she turned away and bent over to pick up her lacy pink panties from the floor.

 _Maybe I have time after all._ He decided as he came around the bed with a dark smile on his face. He yanked the panties from her hand and tossed them to the ground again.

"On your hands and knees," Shu gestured to the bed. The slightest hint of a sly smile graced her lips before it was wiped away. Her expression became one of eager innocence, displaying a desire to please and serve that was her hallmark.

Misa was easily one of his best Omega escorts and had been raking in money for him for the last couple of years. One of the girl's friends had introduced her to Shu after her promising modeling and acting career had gone tits up. Still, she'd been well-known enough that selling the 'fuck-a-model' experience wasn't a stretch. Misa knew how to put on a show and was a better actor than one might've expected given her limited success in that career. She knew just how to hook her clients and get them coming back for more. The blonde Omega played at being high-maintenance and hard to catch, but eventually, she'd let them think she was 'giving in'. She knew how to stroke a client's ego with the same level of talent and finesse that she used to stroke their cock.

She had a tight, little body that was perfect for fucking and a mouth made for sucking cock. Sure, she was dumb as a rock sometimes, but even that could be charming and used to her advantage. Misa looked over her shoulder at him with half-lidded bedroom eyes and licked her lips as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick pink cunt. He pushed just the head inside before moving his hands to her slim hips.

"Shu-Shu…please…" She whined, right before he slammed home, burying himself deep inside her body in one brutal thrust. Misa cried out, velvet walls rippling around Shu's throbbing length as he began to pound into her relentlessly, seeking his own satisfaction with little regard for anything else.

"That's right, fucking take it," Shu growled, grinding deep and sliding the tip of his slick drenched thumb into her tight little asshole.

"N-Not there!" She squeaked in surprise, involuntarily clenching down even harder on his cock. The Alpha chuckled with breathless pleasure at the sensation and ignored her protests, sliding the finger in all the way.

"My baby has such slutty holes. You like that, don't you? Being fucked hard…used…treated like my own personal cum dump?" Shu muttered as he began to violently snap his hips forward, smacking wetly against her pert, little ass again and again. "That's what you are, Misa. A fuck toy for me to share with my friends."

"Yes…" she moaned. Her body convulsed and shuddered as she came, slick soaking her inner thighs and dripping onto the bed. Shu snarled and shoved her face into the bed, driving in hard and fast several more times before releasing his grip on her hair so he could pull out and shoot his load on her twitching asshole and sloppy cunt. Their heavy breathing was all that filled the room as Shu leaned back to admire his handiwork, thumb trailing through the white that painted her skin. Her giggling drew him back from his momentary high.

"Shu-Shu! That was fun!" She wiggled her ass and smirked at him. "Round three?"

"No, go shower and get the fuck out. I have work to do," Shu dismissed her with a smack on her ass. He shifted away from her to reach for his phone where it was vibrating on the nightstand.

"Whatever," Misa replied petulantly, sticking her tongue out at him before heading for the bathroom. Shu rolled his eyes and answered the call.

"What is it?" Shu asked, strolling to the window and peering out the blinds at the city below.

"Pretty sure he's leaving the property, boss," the guard currently watching Light's building informed him. "I can't be positive since they got in the car in the parking garage, but it looks like there are two guards in the front and him in the back based on their outlines through the window tint."

"Follow them and let me know where they're going," Shu ordered as he began pacing thoughtfully. "If it's like yesterday, there may be an opportunity to take him and-"

"Shu-Shu! I can't find the shampoo," Misa's shrill voice called out from the bathroom. "Oops…nevermind!"

 _Idiot._ Shu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he returned to his call. "Get in touch once you determine their destination. I'll decide what to do then."

The Alpha hung up and glanced at the bathroom, the sound of off-key humming filtering through the air. He quickly decided that the option of 'round three' now seemed like an excellent idea. After all, he did need to take a shower.

 _Might as well take advantage of the opportunity._ Shu mused as he strode into the steam-filled bathroom, cock already hardening in anticipation.

 **xxx**

Light gazed out the car window, thinking of the two Alphas he'd left behind in the penthouse not too long ago. He was surprised and pleased with how well they seemed to be getting along at the moment.

 _I love both of them._ Light thought with a wistful smile as the car pulled up to a stop in front of the restaurant where he was meeting his family for breakfast. _We have to make this work._

"Light!" Sayu drew his attention, popping out the door of the restaurant to wave at him. "Our table's ready!"

"Be right there!" Light called out as his two bodyguards got out to trail behind him. He breathed in the crisp morning air with a happy sigh, relieved that a thorough session of scenting with L before he'd left seemed to be keeping any nausea at bay for the time being. He hugged his parents and sister as he joined them and they were led to their table.

A short while later, their orders had been taken and they were left to enjoy one another's company. Light's heart swelled with a feeling of content, the familiar sounds of his loved ones washing over him as they spoke with one another. Their voices and scents were a soothing balm for the ache he hadn't even known existed inside him.

"I missed all of you," Light suddenly blurted out of nowhere. His face grew pink, embarrassed for losing composure before his parents. He sheepishly looked down at his hands in his lap. It wasn't like him to behave that way at all. "Sorry, that was-"

"We missed you too, son," his Father murmured with a reassuring smile that Light met with one of his own.

 _This was just what I needed._ Light thought with a happy sigh. _After everything that's happened, things are finally turning around._

 **xxx**

"I'll be right back," Light muttered, growing pale at the tell-tale lurch of his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be bidding farewell to the breakfast he'd just had. He quickly stood and mouthed the word 'restroom' to one of the guards. The man nodded in understanding and moved to follow. The guard trailed a short distance behind Light through the crowded restaurant before stopping to wait for him just outside the hallway that led to the restrooms.

As soon as Light turned the corner he bolted for the Omega restroom and hurried inside, throwing open the first empty stall he could find before emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

"Ugh," Light groaned, a cold sweat on his forehead. He rested his cheek on his arm for several long seconds before rising from the floor. The door to the room swung open, briefly letting in the faint sounds from the restaurant before closing again. Quiet sobs filled the air as he opened the stall door and peered out, not wanting to intrude, but not really fond of the idea of waiting around in there any longer than necessary.

The petite blonde Omega standing near the sinks was carefully wiping tears away, even as new ones surfaced to try and ruin her mascara. She caught sight of him in the mirror and let out a sad little cry, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Light asked softly as he came forward to use the other sink, washing his hands and rinsing his mouth out. She shook her head and sniffled as he dried his hands off and turned to face her. "Is there someone you'd like me to get for you?"

"No!" The woman's face filled with fear. "He'll just hurt me more if he finds out!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything you don't want. You just seem really upset," Light responded, trying to soothe her with a calm tone.

"I just can't take it anymore," She sobbed, pulling a lace handkerchief from somewhere in the folds of the Gothic Lolita skirt she wore. "I don't know what to do. I have to get away."

"I have my guards with me," Light assured her, a wave of protectiveness for a fellow Omega rising within him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Really?" She replied, blinking away her tears.

"Yes, really," Light promised as he pulled out his phone. "Is he in the main dining room?"

"Yeah…" The blonde nodded and reached out to stay his hand as he prepared to dial. "Oh! I just remembered that there's an employee exit at the end of the hall! Maybe I should go that way?"

"Do you have somewhere safe you can go after you leave?" He asked worriedly. A fleeting wave of emotions, too quick to read, raced across her expression before she looked away.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied softly, squeezing his hand and gazing down at the ground. "Will you stay with me until I'm out of here?"

"It'll be alright, let's get you out of here, okay?" Light felt so bad for the sweet girl before him as he led her from the restroom.

 _I'll just take her down the hall and make sure she's okay before heading back to the table._ He decided, hurrying her along the corridor to the exit door. He swung it open and halted in his tracks at the sight of the Alpha waiting there.

"Fancy seeing you here," Shu smiled smugly at the surprised brunet. Light instinctively took a step in front of the blonde, eyes narrowing at the other man _. We just need to run back to my guards and we'll be fine-_

"Ah!" Light cried out as he was shoved forward. He turned to look at the girl in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before closing the door and trapping him in the alley with Shu. Light started to bolt forward to open it but didn't even make it a step before the Alpha had his hands on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shu chuckled, breath hot against Light's neck as he was dragged backward. Something shifted in Light's consciousness as memories of the night Shu attacked him replayed in his mind. He thrashed about as terror and panic flared through him, heart beating so hard he thought it might burst from his chest.

 _Can't breathe. I can't-_

Suddenly, he felt like he was floating, disconnected from his body as he was shoved into a car. Everything started to go dark around the edges of his vision and he didn't even try to fight it now.

 _I can't…_


	17. Regression

"Yes?" L asked as he answered the call from the bodyguards. He hoped that they were on their way back to penthouse already.

"Sir, we cannot locate Light Yagami."

"What?!" L's face grew pale, even as he forced himself to go into crisis mode, shoving down the feelings of panic in favor of clear, critical thinking.

"Where are you now? I need details. When and where you last saw him," he asked in a clipped tone as he put the phone on speaker and waved Watari over from across the office.

"We're at the restaurant," the bodyguard replied. "He went to use the restroom about ten minutes ago and never came back. I went to check on him and he was gone."

"L!" Beyond burst into the room, burgundy-hued eyes wide with terror. "Something's wrong. Light, I-"

L held up a hand to quiet him, so he could continue to speak with the guard and pull up video surveillance from the restaurant.

"Did you see anyone else?" L asked as Beyond registered what was going on and quickly sat down at one of the other computers to do the same, pulling up the feeds from the exterior of the surrounding buildings.

"Just a blonde female Omega coming out of the restrooms," he answered.

"Is she still there?"

"No."

"Just a moment," L muttered, trying to ignore the scent of fear emanating from the Alpha beside him. He put the phone on mute as he rewound the footage from inside the restaurant, focusing on the corridor near the restrooms. L paused it as he saw Light walking down it with a young blonde woman.

"Where did you go, Light?" L murmured as they reached the back exit and opened the door. Light startled noticeably and took a step back and in front of the woman, right before she shoved him out the door and closed it behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" L's gaze narrowed angrily. The angle of the camera was all wrong to see what was outside. Beyond quickly pulled up the exterior view just as the words finished leaving L's mouth.

"Oh, God…" The two Alphas watched in horror as Light was shoved into a waiting vehicle by none other than Shu Himura.

"This motherfucker?" Beyond growled. "I'm going to rip his dick off and shove it in his-"

"Shh! Focus on tracking the car," L snapped as he unmuted the line. Beyond snarled, fingers clenched tightly into fists as he turned back to his screen, noting the license plate and car information before continuing to try and trail the car through the camera feeds they had access to.

"Please find Soichiro Yagami. I need to speak with him immediately," L ordered the guard. Having the NPA's Chief aid them would greatly increase their pool of local resources to safely retrieve Light. Besides, the last thing he wanted the Chief to do was to panic and act out on his own. They needed to carefully coordinate Light's rescue, as quickly as possible.

 _I won't lose you again, Light._

 **xxx**

"Yes?"

"I've got him," Shu quietly replied, eyeing the unconscious Omega in the seat next to him worriedly. The panicked rush of pheromones that Light had released right before he'd passed out still filled the air, lingering even with the windows cracked open. _I hope he snaps out of it. I don't need Max getting mad at me because he thinks I did something to his precious little Light._

"That was fast. Well done. Where are you now?" Max asked.

"In the car with him, heading away from downtown Tokyo. I'm going to switch cars in a couple minutes, just in case L tries to track me that way. Are you staying at the Yamazaki estate?"

"Yes, the Yamazaki's oyabun was more than happy to assist me with anything I might be doing to screw over L," Max chuckled. "We'll be waiting for you there. Keep him safe for me."

"Well, I should probably tell you that he kinda, uh, fainted." Shu winced as a low growl started up on the other end of the line.

"What!?" Max snapped.

"It's okay…because once he sees you, he's bound to feel better, right?" Shu soothed the other man, even though all he wanted to do was yell at the other Alpha for being such a whipped little bitch. "We have no idea what kind of stress he's been under with L, this might just be an extension of that." Shu held his breath during the silence that followed.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Max muttered thoughtfully. "Make sure they bring him directly to me when you get here."

"Of course," Shu replied earnestly as the line went dead. The Alpha ran a hand through his hair and pocketed his phone. _Everything's going to be fine. I'll give him Light and then we'll be on good terms again._

 **xxx**

"He's here, Max," Anna murmured, shaking the Alpha's shoulder slightly to wake him from his slumber. Max bolted upright from where he'd been laying on one of the sofas in the master suite. He'd been trying to catch up on his sleep ever since they'd landed, stealing quick naps here and there so he could continue to power through the situation at hand. Anna passed him a mug of coffee, which he took gratefully, downing nearly half of it in one go.

"Where is he?" Max asked as he stood and took another drink.

"They're bringing him up now, apparently, he's still out cold," Anna explained as Max gave her the now empty mug. "The Yamazaki family's personal physician is being sent to look him over."

Max was incredibly grateful for the solid relationship that he'd carefully cultivated in his youth with the Yamazakis. The established and feared Yakuza family were a powerful ally with underworld connections that couldn't be bought. He knew that he could count on them to help him safely abscond with Light once he had the Omega in his grasp.

The Alpha held his breath as the door opened and one of his guards strode in carrying Light. Max rushed forward at the first sight of Light's slumbering face. He'd worried for so long about the sweet Omega and seeing him finally lifted some of the weighty guilt that had been resting on his shoulders for not protecting him. Everything negative that had happened during their first encounter was water under the bridge in Max's opinion.

Light had been scared, untrusting of Alphas, which was logical given the abuse that he'd been receiving at L's hands. Max remembered the bruising upon Light's torso all too clearly. In retrospect, it wasn't surprising that Light had panicked and tried to leave. Max forgave his transgressions. Perhaps he'd pushed too hard, too soon back then. All he wanted now was a chance to show Light just how happy he could make him. How happy they could be together.

 _This is a new beginning for both of us._ Max smiled as he gently plucked Light from the guard's arms and carried him to the bed to lay him down. The Alpha took a deep breath and was happy to discover that the scent of strawberries was still as strong as ever. His brow furrowed as the additional scents of apple, pomegranate, and a hint of jasmine intermingled with Light's own. He took another lungful of air and decided he found it pleasing, a blend of fragrances that he could enjoy, regardless of who had given them to Light.

"Is there anything else you need?" Shu asked from near the doorway as Max set Light down and covered him with a blanket.

"No, you've done well," Max responded as he turned to face the other man with a grateful smile. "Thank you for coming through for me on this. Before you leave, meet with Anna downstairs to schedule some additional imports I'd like to arrange for your merchandise over the next couple of months."

"Wonderful," Shu grinned, dollar signs practically flashing in his eyes as he turned to leave. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, Max." The door closed behind Shu, leaving the Alpha alone with Light.

Max sat at the edge of the bed next to Light's sleeping form and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. He ran his fingers through Light's hair, still trying to convince himself that the Omega was truly there with him, that it wasn't a dream. Light let out a soft sigh, head rolling to the side as he leaned into Max's touch. The Alpha was delighted with the unconscious reaction until his eyes landed upon the bond mark that was exposed with the movement.

"Mine…" Max growled lowly. His protective and possessive instincts warred within him as he saw the unmistakable evidence of another Alpha's claim upon _his_ Omega. He impulsively leaned in to capture Light's slightly parted lips in a kiss, determined to overwrite every touch Beyond or L had ever made upon Light's body with his own.

Light's mouth was unresisting and pliant as Max savored a small taste of the feast he wished to make of the younger man. His kisses grew more fervent with every second that passed, tongue slipping inside to brush against Light's own.

"Mmm…" Light's quiet moan surprised Max enough to bring him back to reality. He leaned away quickly as Light rolled onto his side, fingers clutching the blanket and pulling it more tightly around himself before settling again.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Max let out a shaky breath and tried to calm the instinctive urge to claim and possess Light in every way. He forced himself to stand and take several steps back. If he moved too fast with the fragile Omega before him, he might ruin things before they could get started. He hurried toward the door and exited the bedroom, hoping some fresh air would help clear his mind.

 **xxx**

Light's amber-hued gaze was half-lidded and unfocused as he awoke. The scent of cinnamon hung in the air around him as he slowly sat up and looked around.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he took in his surroundings, eyes widening as he realized he was on a bed, in a room he didn't recognize. The last thing he remembered was being in class…

 _Nothing about this makes sense._ Light decided as he rose from the bed. He glanced down at the khakis, lightweight navy-blue sweater, and dark brown loafers he wore. It definitely wasn't his school uniform and Light couldn't recall purchasing the shirt or shoes, though he was pretty sure that the pants were familiar.

 _Did something happen at school?_ Light wondered as he went to the window and glanced outside, only to receive a view of a garden and nothing that might identify where he was. Light looked around the room for a phone and found none. His cell phone was missing as well. Light's frustration grew as he headed for the door.

 _I need to call Dad at the station. He can trace it and help figure out where I am._ Light's stomach lurched uncomfortably as he peeked out the door into the hallway. He swallowed hard as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

 _Was I drugged? Is that why I feel sick? Why I can't remember what happened?_ Light considered the various possibilities as he stepped into the empty hall and listened intently for voices. The Omega felt a sudden and inexplicable thirst for violence pressing at the back of his mind. It was uncharacteristic of him to feel such a thing, yet the urge was somehow a reassuring presence.

Light peered around a corner as he came to the end of the hall and found a staircase. He slowly walked down it, on alert for any sounds or voices. As he reached the bottom, he moved ahead cautiously. Light heard a couple of people speaking behind one of the closed sets of doors and tip-toed quietly as he passed it.

"So, what's your opinion on this whole thing? Do you really think it's going to work out for them?"

Light stopped in his tracks just outside the doors. He'd know that voice anywhere.

 _What are you doing here, Shu? How are you involved in-_

"Max cares very deeply for him, so I truly hope so. My opinion of him is of no consequence."

 _Who the fuck are these people?_ Light wondered as he carefully pressed his ear to the door to listen further.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Light startled at the sound of a male voice laced with the unmistakable weight of an Alpha's timbre. He took a step back at the sight of the tall, powerfully built man at the end of the hall whom it belonged to. He had dark, slightly wavy hair and richly-hued emerald eyes that were watching him with concern.

A sense of unease washed over Light as he looked at the other man. Every instinct he had was telling him to run. He took another step back, intending to do just that until his belly lurched yet again. A hand flew to his mouth in surprise and he dove for one of the potted plants decorating the hallway to empty the contents of stomach into it.

"Poor thing. No wonder you passed out earlier, you're sick," the dark-haired man murmured in a voice full of affection and familiarity as he soothingly ran a hand along Light's back.

"Leave me alone," Light responded weakly before dry heaving once again. His forehead was damp with sweat as he finally felt the ill feelings subside.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you. It's going to be okay," the man assured him as Light slowly sat back from the pot to look at him. "I'll keep you safe from them."

"What are you talking about?" Light demanded to know as he pushed to his feet. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"What?" The Alpha looked at him in complete bewilderment.

"Is everything alright?" Shu asked as he and a blonde woman came out into the hall.

"Did you slip a roofie in my drink or something, Shu?" Light snapped accusingly. He had a sneaking suspicion the other man was responsible for his current situation. "I know you've got some shady shit going on behind the scenes, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to screw over one of your customers like this."

They all stared at him in silent confusion for several long seconds.

"What are you talking about, Light?" Shu asked, a perplexed expression on his face.

"The fact that I-" Light halted abruptly in his angry rant as he realized what he'd just heard. He clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking and tried to steady his breathing before speaking once more. Light's eyes narrowed at the other man. "How do you know my real name, Shu?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Light?" The tall Alpha he'd first met quietly interrupted.

 _This is getting ridiculous. What kind of games are they playing?_ Light scowled and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I was in class," Light responded confidently. "And believe me, it's best that you return me as soon as possible unless you want your asses handed to you by my Father, the Chief of the NPA. Yeah, that's right, Shu. You fucked with the wrong Omega."

Light was pleased with how the man's face paled. No one abducted the Chief's son and got away with it. He figured if Shu knew his name somehow, he probably knew who his father was.

"Light," Shu muttered. "What day is it?"

"February 23rd, idiot," Light sneered. "Unless you've had me drugged for longer than that."

"Nobody drugged you, Light," Shu snapped in reply. "You must've hit your head or something."

"Anna, see how long it'll be until the doctor can get here," the other Alpha ordered the blonde. She nodded and pulled out her phone to make the call. "Shu, isn't February 23rd the day the treaty was finalized?" The other man nodded, eyes wide in realization.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Light growled out.

"Let's go sit down and have a cup of tea or coffee while we wait for the doctor to arrive," the dark-haired Alpha suggested. "I promise that I have no ill intentions toward you, Light. No one here is going to hurt you."

"I don't even know you, but you expect me to just trust you?" Light retorted. The other man's eyes filled with disappointment and concern at his words.

"My name's Max Volkov," he replied as he extended his hand in a western manner of greeting.

 _This man doesn't seem to want to hurt me…yet. I might as well play nice and use that to my advantage._ Light decided as he took the other man's hand and shook it.

He jolted as a sudden flash of memory flitted through his mind.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the dark-haired man politely replied from where he lay sprawled comfortably across the cushions of a high-backed sofa in a robe._

 _"I just didn't think anyone else was in here." Light explained._

 _"I can see why, I was kind of tucked away here," the man apologized with a relaxed and brilliant smile. The Alpha sat up, extending his hand to the young Omega. "I'm Max by the way."_

Light gasped and looked into Max's eyes in confusion as the memory faded away.

 _I know him? But why can't I remember…_ Light's mind raced with questions as he shakily nodded and allowed the other man to lead him down the hallway. _I need to know what happened._


	18. Truth

Max watched Light worriedly as he took the cup of coffee he'd poured for him. He picked up his own and turned slightly on the sofa to face him.

 _I need to approach this in just the right way. The last thing I want to do is scare him, but he needs to know the truth, no matter how horrible it is._

"Feel free to start explaining anytime now," Light impatiently encouraged before sipping his coffee.

"Are you sure that you can remain calm and let me explain everything?" Max cautioned him, nervous about opening a portal to the trauma the poor Omega had experienced.

"It's okay. I want to know. I promise I can handle it," Light assured him as he took a deep breath. Max nodded in understanding and continued.

"Today is May 11th," Max informed him. Light grew pale, eyes widening in disbelief. "Should I continue, or do you need a minute?"

"Go ahead," Light replied softly. Max hadn't known it would be quite so difficult as this, but he forced himself to press ahead. They had to get past this to move forward together.

"On February 23rd, you were forced to mate with the detective known as L to secure a treaty between Japan and the UK," Max explained. "You were taken from your home here in Japan almost immediately and moved to England. I met you a couple weeks after you arrived at a spa in London."

"Wait, what?" Light sputtered out. "I have a mate? And it's…L? The world-famous detective? _That_ L?"

"Yes, and once I found that out, I knew I needed to protect you from him," Max replied in earnest. "Shortly after we met, you showed me some horrible bruising all along your torso. It was then that you admitted he'd been abusing you."

"I can't believe this…" Light despaired. "How could my family let me be taken by someone like that?"

"I don't know," Max wasn't sure how anyone could allow someone like the sweet Omega before him to undergo such trauma. Light gestured for him to continue.

"L wasn't about to let you get away and used his influence with the Pack Council to try and take you back to him while you were staying with me. He went so far as to have an armed team of men break into my house to retrieve you," Max wearily explained.

"What happened next?" Light asked.

"Something no one, not even L had anticipated. You were taken by one of L's enemies during the chaos of the attack. The man's name is Beyond Birthday." Max paused, unsure how much more he should tell Light. He was again hesitant to expose him to such sordid things.

"It's okay," Light reached out to squeeze his hand, an encouraging expression on his face. "I need to know what happened to me."

"Alright," Max nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't know too many of the details about what happened after Beyond took you, but I do know that you were with him for at least a month before he returned you to L…and that you came back bonded to Beyond."

"I can't be bonded. I-I'd remember that." Light lifted a trembling hand to touch his neck. His eyes filled with tears as his fingers traced along the scar upon his scent gland. "No…"

"I'm so sorry, Light," Max murmured as guilt weighed him down anew. "I should've protected you better, from both of them."

"No, it's not your fault," Light sniffled, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. "I'm just glad to know that someone cared enough to try and keep me safe…seeing as no one else did."

xxx

Light's mind spun with information.

 _What should I do? Can I count on my family, even after they let me be taken by L?_ Light glanced furtively at Max.

 _Can I trust this man? The memory I had of him wasn't bad. Maybe he does want to help me._ A soft knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. The blonde from earlier popped her head in.

"The doctor is here," she informed them, opening the door further to usher a middle-aged Japanese Beta through the door.

"I'm Dr. Matou, pleased to meet both of you," the grey-haired man greeted them as he strode forward. Dr. Matou bowed politely as he reached them and turned his full attention on Light.

"I hear you're not feeling well?" The doctor asked as he gestured for Light to take a seat on the sofa.

"No, I'm nauseous and I…I seem to be having trouble remembering things," Light tentatively explained. He was trying to stay calm, but the uncertainty of his situation set his nerves alight with anxiety. Max reached out to squeeze his hand, a small pulse of his cinnamon scent filling the air. Light paled. He knew it was supposed to be comforting, but it felt…all wrong.

Light forced himself to give Max a brief smile. The Alpha seemed satisfied with the reaction as he let go of the Light's hand and stepped aside to sit in a nearby armchair. The doctor sat down on the sofa next to Light and set his medical bag on the coffee table. He pulled out his stethoscope and turned to Light once more. "Let's check your vitals first, then we can figure out exactly what's going on."

xxx

"I've tracked the car to a home on the outskirts of Tokyo," Beyond muttered, pulling up the address on the main screen. L frowned, the location sounded familiar for some reason. He plugged it in to search his files on cases in Japan, both open and closed.

"The Yamazaki family," L murmured curiously. "This is one of their homes around the area. They stay in it when they have business in town."

"Wait…the Yazuka family? Those Yamazakis?" Beyond growled. "What the hell is going on? Why would Shu take Light to them?"

"L," Quillish interrupted as he strode back into the room. "I've just received a call from Mello. Apparently, Max Volkov flew into Haneda Airport a few hours ago."

"Damn it, that's why Shu would take Light there. Max is old pals with the oyabun of the Yamazaki family," L growled as he began to pull up everything he had on the Yamazakis. "The good news is that NPA has been monitoring them for quite some time. They've hoped to gather enough evidence to make a case against them. They should have a property this close to Tokyo bugged at the very least."

A short phone call later, Soichiro had quickly provided them access to the secure server that housed the surveillance feeds of the Yamazaki family properties. The Chief was eager to do anything he could to help and was already pulling together a small strike team to potentially move on the house if necessary. However, they both agreed that option should be a last resort. They couldn't take the chance that Light would be caught in the cross-fire.

"Okay, here we go," L pulled up the video feeds on the many monitors on the wall before them. Beyond stood and began to review the upper screens while L searched the lower ones.

"There," Beyond pointed to the middle center screen where Light sat on a sofa next to a middle-aged man they didn't recognize. Max wasn't far away, sitting in a nearby armchair. L immediately turned up the sound feed for the room.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, but that's to be expected given the symptoms you've described," the older man sitting beside Light assured the Omega as he removed the cuff from his arm and placed it in a medical bag. "This all must be a bit upsetting after all. I'll run a full blood panel to see if anything we can easily treat shows up."

"Thank you," Light murmured as the doctor rose.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Matou," Max shook the man's hand and led him to the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Beyond snarled. "What did they do to Light so that he would need a doctor?"

"How are you feeling now?" Max asked as he returned to Light's side and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Tired, sick…confused," Light murmured as he gave Max a weak smile. "I just wish I had some idea of what is wrong with me."

 _Is Light hiding his pregnancy?_ L's brow furrowed in confusion. _It would make sense to-_

"I'm sure everything will come back to you soon," Max replied as he took Light's hand and squeezed it, a hopeful smile on his face. "But…maybe there's a reason that you forgot? It could be that all the trauma you've gone through finally-"

"Caused me to snap?" Light huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not crazy…"

"What is he talking about...?" Beyond's voice trailed off as he scrutinized the figure on the screen.

"Light's in a distressed state again," Quillish interjected from behind them. "That's my best guess."

"We need to get him out of there as soon as possible," L mumbled thoughtfully.

"I don't think you're crazy," Max replied earnestly. "I think that what Beyond and L have put you through has traumatized you. That would be difficult for anyone to deal with."

"What kind of bullshit is this asshole talking about!?" Beyond growled as he started to pace, eyes glaring daggers through the screen at Max. "I'm going to fucking tear him apart piece by piece."

"Thank you." Light took one of Max's hands again. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Good, because you are wonderful, Light. I don't want you to ever think that this is your fault," Max beamed. "Now, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No," Light shook his head as he rose and made his way to the bed. "I think I'm going to lie down for a little while if you don't mind. I don't know why I'm so tired…"

"Put me to sleep," Beyond suddenly blurted out, drawing both men's attention away from the screens.

"What are you talking about?" L asked. "How will that-"

"We can somehow…crossover into each other's dreams," Beyond explained. L raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That kind of thing is an urban legend," L snapped. "We don't have time for your-"

"I'm not lying!" Beyond interrupted earnestly. "It's happened several times, even when I was drugged by Quillish during my recovery. Light and I didn't realize that was what was happening at first, but after one of the dreams Light asked me about something from it and I remembered what we discussed."

"You're really not kidding, are you?" L was equal parts concerned and fascinated by this revelation. He swallowed down the part of him that wanted to ask a million questions. They had no time for that. If Beyond could really connect with Light that way, they had to take advantage of the small window of opportunity afforded them. He glanced over to Quillish. "It's worth a shot."

xxx

"Do you want me to stay?" Max asked softly as he covered Light with the blankets.

"I'll be fine," Light reassured him. "You've done so much for me already. Thank you."

"I would do anything to keep you safe," Max smiled and brushed a few strands from his face. Light's stomach lurched in rejection of the kind gesture. It didn't feel right having Max touch him, it just felt…off.

 _I need to be smart about this. He's willing to help me. I can't be ungrateful._ Light closed his eyes as the sound of Max's footsteps trailed away. The room dimmed as the lights were turned off and the bedroom door closed.

 _After all, it's not like I have anyone else to turn to for help._ Tears leaked out the corners of Light's eyes. He felt so alone and exhausted as he drifted slowly into slumber.

…

The scents of pomegranate, apples, and rain filled Light's senses. He gazed upward at the ceiling of the heat room with a soft gasp as a hand traced along the curve of his hip and kisses were laid upon his throat.

Light instinctively reached out to lace his fingers through the Alpha's hair. Somehow, he already knew exactly how soft the strands would be. He shifted onto his side, eyes falling closed as their lips met. Light hitched his leg up over the other man's, their bodies drawing flush with each other.

 _Feels so good…_

As another Alpha slid up behind him the feeling of rightness and belonging clicked into place. The two men touched and teased all the places that drove Light crazy with desire. Their low growls reverberated through his body.

"Alpha…" Light murmured between kisses.

"Light…"

The familiar voice snapped him from a haze of lust and need. When Light opened his eyes again, his view was of a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy, white clouds. His fingertips brushed against the flannel blanket beneath him.

"As delightful as that was, it wasn't very conducive to talking."

Light glanced over at the Alpha who'd spoken. He lay beside Light and the Omega immediately knew he was the same one from the heat room.

Dark raven hair. Deep burgundy eyes. A mouth that curved into a wicked grin…

 _Mine._ Light smiled at the thought. He wasn't sure why the other man evoked such strong feelings of possessiveness and joy in him. The Alpha turned on his side to face him, so Light did the same.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked. His gaze was full of affection and concern as he took Light's hand.

"I feel like I should…" Light whispered as a cool breeze swirled around them carrying that delectable fragrance of pomegranate, apples, and rain. He breathed deeply of it, unable to get enough of the aroma. He sought out the source of it, leaning forward to press his lips to the bond mark on the Alpha's throat.

It all came rushing back in an instant.

"Beyond…"

"There you are, sweetheart," the Alpha murmured as he wrapped his arms around Light's trembling form and let out a comforting croon to soothe him. Light felt the tension leave his body, allowing him to think clearly as he reconciled his confusing memories since being kidnapped.

"I was so scared," Light mumbled against Beyond's shoulder.

"I could tell," Beyond replied quietly, arms tightening further around him. "You're just a little too tempting for your own good. Everyone wants you, but no one seems to be able to hold on to you for long."

"I don't think that Max is doing this _just_ because he wants me," Light muttered as the sunshine and Beyond's body warmed him.

"Right, sure it isn't," Beyond grumbled sarcastically. Light sighed and leaned back to look his mate in the eyes.

"When I couldn't remember what had happened over the last couple of months, he explained everything to me. Honestly, there wasn't much about what he said that was inaccurate…from his perspective that is." However misguided or unwarranted it may be, Max seemed genuinely concerned about him. "I think he really believes that he's…saving me. That he's some sort of knight in shining armor coming to my rescue."

"Are you serious?" Beyond muttered as they both sat up to discuss the situation at hand. "Don't be naïve. He definitely _wants_ you, Light…and he wanted to kill L before he'd ever met you. He's been trying to take out L for years."

"Okay, okay…you have a point," Light conceded. "Regardless of all that, I need to figure out what I should do when I wake up."

"It's simple. Pretend you're still clueless about the last couple of months, play nice with Maxi-poo, and wait for us to get you out of there," Beyond explained.

"Maxi-poo?" Light rolled his eyes and Beyond chuckled. "Whatever…waiting to be saved didn't exactly work out so well last time."

"Light, please just trust us. We need you to be careful, okay?" Beyond's hand moved to rest on Light's stomach. "It's not just about your safety anymore, sweetheart."

Light nodded in understanding. They were right. The most important thing was to stay safe and count on his mates to get him out of there.

"Same goes for you, okay? I don't want you going after Max again and putting yourself at risk," Light finally replied. Beyond's eyes shifted away, not meeting Light's gaze until the Omega grabbed his chin and forced the Alpha to look at him. Light's gold-hued eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"I can't do this without you," Light whispered desperately. "I love you so much. Please be careful…for me."

"Light…" Beyond's expression was torn, an internal war waging between the part of him that wanted to tear Max's throat out and the part of him that would do anything to ensure Light's safety and happiness. He cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Light sniffled hopefully. Beyond sighed resignedly and nodded again.

"Yeah, I won't go looking for trouble," he assured the Omega. Light buried his face in the crook of Beyond's neck, relaxing into his arms in relief.

"I don't want to go back," Light whimpered as he felt the dream fading around him. His fingers twisted in the material of Beyond's shirt, clutching at him tightly.

"I'm always with you, Light," Beyond responded with a soft kiss on his bond mark. "I love you."

As Light woke, he was disoriented, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his surroundings. He touched the bond mark at his throat and let out a sob. It was as if he could feel a lingering phantom warmth there from Beyond's lips.

"Shh, it's okay," Max turned on a lamp and handed him a tissue. "You're safe now."

Light swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgment as he wiped away his tears.

"You'll feel better once we get you out of the country," Max assured him. "I know places we can go that they'll never find you."

Light's breath caught in his throat at the other man's confident words. He quickly reminded himself to stay calm. The last thing they needed was for him to drop into a distressed state again.

"Sounds like a plan," Light smiled gratefully at the Alpha. "Can't wait…"


	19. Divergence

_I need to get out of here, find a way to escape. I can't let him take me away._ Light swung his legs from the bed and stood.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to get up?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Light replied as he caught sight of the sunshine spilling in from one of the windows. _Maybe if I could get him to leave me alone for a bit…_

"I saw a garden out that window earlier. Would it be okay if I went out there for a little while?" Light shyly peered up at the Alpha through a thick fringe of lashes. "I think some fresh air would do me good."

"I suppose that would be alright," Max agreed. "It's quite large if I remember correctly. It has a nice little path and a koi pond."

"Will you show me how to get there?" Light let out a small pulse of his scent and smiled brightly. Max nodded wordlessly as his jaw dropped open slightly in surprise. _This is almost too easy._

Light took Max's arm when it was offered and allowed the Alpha to lead him from the room. They made their way downstairs, passing Anna along the way.

"I need to review the travel plans with you when you have a moment," the blonde informed Max. Just the mention of leaving Japan sent a thrill of fear racing through Light's body.

 _I need to get out of here, but I'm not going to lose my shit again._ Light took a calming breath. _I need to stay strong and get through this._

"Would you mind terribly if I took care of this? The sooner we can depart the better," Max asked Light before gesturing toward a nearby door. "That's the entrance to the garden. I promise I won't be long, okay?"

"Of course, take your time," Light's gaze was wide and innocent, a disarming smile on his face. "I'll be just fine knowing that you're taking care of getting me to safety."

Max beamed as he brought Light's hand to his lip and kissed the back of it.

"I'll return shortly," Max assured him before turning away to follow Anna down the hall.

 _Ugh._ Light wiped his hand off against his pant leg with a grimace as he stepped out into the garden. He moved quickly, searching along the edge of the grounds while keeping an eye out for any guards Max might have stationed nearby.

 _There must be a door somewhere._ Gravel crunched beneath Light's feet as he strode along the path, reaching the koi pond Max had mentioned before long.

Light glanced down at the beautiful fish swimming through the water. Most were lazily floating around in it without a care in the world, circling repeatedly on the same path. But there was one that was different than the others.

The brilliant orange fish darted about restlessly, popping up to the surface and splashing around. The small creature's discontent with its limited surroundings was evident…and all too relatable. Light frowned and moved on, continuing to seek an exit.

"Yes!" Light whispered excitedly as he spotted a door tucked behind a wall of bamboo. Light glanced around and listened closely for the sound of footsteps on the rocky path. He was greeted with nothing more than the faint sound of traffic from beyond the walls and the splish-splash of water from the nearby pond. Light quietly opened the door, just enough so he could peer outside. It led to what looked like a small alleyway.

"Light?!"

The Omega stiffened at the sound of Max's voice calling out to him. The noise was accompanied by several sets of rapidly approaching footsteps as gravel was dislodged.

 _Damn it. If I try to run now I won't make it far. I have no idea if there are guards walking the perimeter either._ Light scowled and carefully closed the door before hurrying back up the path to sit at the bench near the koi pond. _I can't put myself and the baby at risk like that. I'll have to find another way._

"Over here!" Light cheerily called out to the Alpha. Max and two of his guards quickly came into view. A relieved expression spread across his worried face when he saw Light. "Is everything o-"

"Come on, we're leaving," Max interrupted as he gestured for him to follow. Light reluctantly rose and joined him, one of the guards leading the way while another brought up the rear. The mood had clearly changed in the short time they'd been apart.

"Max-"

"We'll talk in the car, okay?"

"W-We're leaving? Already?" Light sputtered out in surprise. Max simply nodded as they entered a large garage and headed for one of three identical black SUVs with dark tinted windows. Several other guards were standing around the open garage door, cautiously watching the main gate not far away. Max closed the door once they were inside one of the vehicles and pulled out a two-way radio transmitter.

"We're secure, please proceed with transport," Max informed whoever was listening. Not thirty seconds later, all three cars were exiting the garage and heading through the main gate.

"What's going on, Max?" Light asked as they pulled out onto the street. The other man turned to the Omega with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy, but my guards discovered surveillance equipment when they checked a few of the rooms. They weren't anything the Yamazakis had installed, so their people were just as surprised as we were." Max sighed and reached for Light's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We had to leave immediately, and I couldn't take the chance that whoever might be listening would hear our plans."

"And what exactly are _our plans_?" Light asked with a forced, tight smile as the car sped along the road.

"To get you out of the country and to safety, of course. We're heading to Daikoku wharf where there's a boat waiting for us. We'll travel up the coast a little way to a small airstrip where we can take off from," Max explained before picking up the radio transmitter once more. "Proceed with divergent routes."

Light was reeling from the information Max had just shared as he watched one of the SUVs ahead of them branch off down a side street. A quarter mile or so later, the other SUV in their convoy turned off while their own car continued straight ahead.

 _He's trying to make it difficult for L or the NPA to follow us._ Light swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat. He was in one of three identical SUVs and his mates would have to figure out which it was. The odds were not in most people's favor to figure out this sneaky game that Max was playing, but if anyone could, it was L and Beyond.

 _Beyond…_

 _He can sense me! Maybe he'll be able to help find me that way._ Light was hopeful as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought of his mate and focused on their connection; the etheric cords that tied them together across great distances through their bond and the feelings they had for one another.

It was all he could do at the moment to help them locate him and Light prayed that it would be enough.

 _Please, find me._

 **xxx**

"I got in touch with him," Beyond rubbed his eyes sleepily as he re-entered the office. "A little less sedative next time, 'kay Quillish?"

"Duly noted," the older man chuckled as he handed the Alpha a steaming cup of coffee.

"Is Light himself again?" L inquired. Beyond nodded and yawned as he sat down beside him.

"He's going to play the clueless card for now and he promised me he wouldn't do anything to put himself or the baby at risk," Beyond assured him as he took a sip of his drink. "I told him we were working on getting him out."

"Good. Thank you," L replied gratefully. "It looks like you both woke up about the same time."

Beyond glanced at the monitor showing the bedroom, while L checked to see what was going on in the other rooms. His eyes widened as one of the guards found a bug in the study.

"Damn it, they've found the surveillance equipment," L growled in frustration as one of Max's guards continued searching the room while another ran off to speak with Anna. When the guard reached her, he leaned in closely to whisper in the assistant's ear. The blonde looked around the room she was currently in and nodded stiffly as she rose.

"Are any of them clean?" Anna muttered to the guard.

"The study is being swept right now," he replied, following her from the room. L switched to the hallway camera and sound as they made their way through the house.

"Good, clear the garage immediately," she ordered the guard before dismissing him.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Beyond mumbled next to him as Anna reached Max and Light. She pulled the Alpha away to speak in the study while Light took a stroll in the garden.

"Beyond, keep monitoring Light. Quillish, inform the NPA that they'll likely be on the move within the next half hour, possibly sooner. We'll need to have whoever they have available nearby follow them in an unmarked car." L turned his attention back to the monitors and checked the garage, surveying the scene quickly before the bugs and cameras started disappearing there as well. There were at least ten different cars in the massive garage, with identical versions of a few of them.

 _There's an eighty-five percent chance that they'll use multiple cars to throw us off track. We need more eyes on this._ L's eyes narrowed in consideration as he picked up the phone and hit the call button. _We need to be prepared to chase several directions._

"Hello?"

"Matt, I'm sending you a location and links to CCTV surveillance access. I need you and Mello to help track a potential shell game scenario in Tokyo. I'll keep the line open so we can communicate."

"We're on it," the Beta replied. L put the line on mute and refocused his attention on the screens, watching as they lost the bugs and cameras within the garage. The guards were clearly skilled at locating and removing such devices. Given their employer's line of business, it wasn't all that surprising.

L changed to a different view of one of the hallways as Max and Anna exited the study. The Syndicate leader's expression was grim as he strode quickly down the hall with a couple of his guards joining him as he went outside.

"What are you doing, Light?!" Beyond snapped angrily at the screen he was watching. L glanced over to see the Omega peering out a door he'd found inside the garden. L checked the perimeter cameras. His eyes widened with concern. There was a guard stationed just around the corner from the alley, in front of the property. If Light tried to leave now he'd surely be caught.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Light closed the door and hurried back to the koi pond. Max joined him and gestured for Light to follow. There was no sound in the garden, but they followed their progress through it and briefly into the house as they headed for the garage.

"They're leaving," L concluded, forcing his voice to stay calm and steady. "Quillish, is the NPA in place?"

"Yes, they have an unmarked vehicle waiting to follow."

"Please inform them that there will likely be multiple vehicles and it's highly possible that they will break off into different directions at some point," L spun around to face the older man where he sat at a small conference table in the center of the room with another laptop. "We will track whichever car or cars they do not follow."

"Light's…really scared," Beyond murmured. L glanced over his shoulder as the other Alpha rose from the desk, tension radiating from him in waves as he strode from the room. "Sorry, I just need a minute to get myself together. I'll be right back."

L turned around to review the monitors in front of them in his stead. Light disappeared into the garage along with Max, sending a jolt of fear through L. He couldn't see his pregnant mate and that was extremely difficult for him. Not a minute later, the main gates opened, and L knew that they were making their move. He reached for the phone he'd left on the desk and found it missing.

 _Did I knock it onto the floor?_ He wondered as he peered under the desk. "Quillish, did you take the phone…"

L's voice trailed off. Their eyes met for a few long seconds as realization dawned.

 _Oh no…_ L yanked open the nearby drawer that held the car keys and growled in frustration.

"The key to the Ducati is gone as well," L snarled as he turned his gaze to the screens. He pulled out another burner phone from one of the drawers and re-dialed Matt as he anxiously watched three identical black SUVs exit the Yamazaki property.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, B._


	20. Chaos

"Are you alright?" Max looked at Light with concern in his emerald-hued eyes. The brunet turned his head to glance at him with a weary expression on his face.

"I'm not feeling well," Light replied with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"We're almost there," Max reached out to take Light's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Soon this will be over and you'll be safe."

"Why are you doing this?" Light murmured as he opened his eyes and gazed down at their joined hands. "Why are you going so far for me?"

"From the first time I saw you and caught your scent, I've felt inexplicably drawn to you, Light," Max explained with a smile. "You were something I never knew I was looking for."

"And what exactly are you hoping I'll be for you?" Light asked quietly as he looked up at Max.

 _What am I hoping for?_

Max was thoughtful for several long seconds as he considered the question.

"I'm hoping you'll be mine," Max finally replied. The simple truth laid bare for Light to witness.

"What if I don't want to be yours?" Light fidgeted restlessly and looked away again.

"You will," Max forced himself to continue smiling. "I'll take such good care of you, keep you safe, give you anything you could want. You can trust me, Light. I'd never hurt you like they did."

Light glanced out the window as the vehicle came to a stop at Daikoku wharf, warehouses littering the landscape around them. The young Omega frowned and narrowed his eyes at Max.

"I think I'll have to pass."

The scent of pomegranate and strawberries flooded the car and Max was momentarily stunned. The heady fragrance left him in a daze; confused and shaken, yet hungry for more.

 _He's amazing._ Max's eyes closed as he let out a happy sigh. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he opened them again and blinked hard several times, staring at the wide-open door and empty seat. _Shit!_

"Get out and follow him!" Max sputtered out to the driver and guard in the front seat, who seemed to be similarly affected. They all got out and hurried toward the warehouses. Max's hunting instincts were spurred on by the thrill of chasing after an Omega. The adrenaline surging through his body masked any pain he may have still felt from Beyond's attack on him in London.

"Wait," Max ordered his men as they came upon an intersection of buildings. He took a deep breath and smiled, knowing he was on the right track. "Spread out, Light's here somewhere. If you find him, restrain him and call me."

 **xxx**

 _Light, I'm coming. Just hold on._ Beyond could feel the pull of his mate, leading him through the streets, instinctually influencing his every turn. He knew L was going to be pissed, but it was hard to care when Light's life was on the line.

 _You're not getting away with him, Max._ Beyond growled as he pulled out the phone ringing in his pocket when he came to a stop at an intersection.

"Yes?" Beyond snapped impatiently.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not coming ba-"

"I'm not asking you to come back, I'm asking you where you are," L interrupted. "Max used multiple cars as expected and they split up not long after leaving the property. Which direction are you headed right now? Do you…sense him?"

"Yeah, I'm getting closer to the water," Beyond replied as he continued to drive, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could steer. "It looks like a large industrial area, wharves, warehouses."

"Got it. I'm going to send help in the direction of the third vehicle that was headed that way," L explained. "So just be careful and don't do anything stupid until they get-"

Beyond hung up before L could finish and tucked the phone in his pocket.

 _I'm getting my mate back._ Beyond growled as he drove along the wharf, searching, seeking, scenting the air for Light's familiar fragrance. The Alpha's eyes widened as he came upon a black SUV with the door flung wide open. He looked around cautiously and parked the bike between two of the warehouses before approaching. The car was empty, but his Omega's pheromones still lingered heavily in the air.

 _He can't be far away, but Max must be here, too. I'll need to be careful._ Beyond headed in the direction from where he felt the strongest pull from his mate. He peered around a corner and recognized one of Max's guards exiting a warehouse about twenty feet away.

 _I don't have a weapon…but that's never stopped me before._ Beyond felt an all too familiar blood-lust rise inside as he quietly followed after the man. He was determined to eliminate any threats to Light's safety. No matter what.

It was over before the guard could react as Beyond grabbed the man's head tightly from behind and wrenched it to the side. The satisfying crack of his neck breaking sent a thrill of adrenaline through the Alpha. He lowered the guard to the ground and looked inside his jacket. Beyond grinned as he pulled out a gun concealed there and checked the clip.

 _This could come in handy._ He decided as he continued in search of his mate without an ounce of remorse.

 **xxx**

 _Beyond. I can feel him. He's close…_ Light realized as he ducked inside one of the warehouses and closed the door. The Omega looked around the clearly abandoned space, lit only by the sun coming in through the windows placed high along the walls. _Just need to hide a little longer until help gets here._

Light knew that it had been a little risky to run off, but he couldn't take the chance that Max would get him on that boat. He hated the fact that he had to run away and wait for someone to rescue him. His fight or flight instincts were continuously warring with one another.

Part of him wanted to tuck away in a corner and wrap his arms around his belly, the other part wanted to destroy anyone who dared threaten his baby and mates.

Strong.

Weak.

Destroy.

Protect.

Light's fists clenched and unclenched as he paced the dusty warehouse. He gasped at the sound of a not too distant gunshot. A strong sense of satisfaction reached him through the bond and Light relaxed a little.

 _If he was hurt, I'd know it, feel it._ Light assured himself as he started pacing the warehouse again. He turned around as the door across the room opened, the hopeful smile on his face fading at the sight of Max.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Alpha scowled as he strode toward Light. "We don't have time for this. The boat is waiting for us-"

"No," Light blurted out as he took several steps back and shook his head. "I'm not going with you."

"You don't know what you're saying," Max rolled his eyes and let out a huff of frustration as he reached Light. The Alpha grabbed Light's arm and released a wave of soothing pheromones to subdue him. "This will all be over soon."

Light's eyes caught sight of a glint of silver inside Max's jacket and he immediately reached for it. As soon as his hand wrapped around the handle of the gun, Max grabbed his wrist and let out a low growl.

"Stop it!" Max ordered.

"No!" Light hissed as he yanked hard and managed to pull the gun free of the holster. The brunet snarled at Max as they struggled for control of the gun. "I'm so tired of everyone thinking they know what's best for me, telling me what to do, trying to control me."

"Light," Max's voice was laced with warning, eyes narrowed at the younger man as he held on tightly to the firearm. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You are hurting me!" Light yelled as he tugged on the gun with both hands, fighting desperately against the larger man. "I'm happy with L and if you really care about my happiness, you'll leave us alone!"

"You don't know what you want," Max snapped. "Give me the damn gun, Light!"

The loud creak of the warehouse door opening was the first thing that startled them.

The gunshot that echoed through the empty space was the second.

Light gasped as pain ripped through him. He looked down at his body but saw no wound. He turned his gaze to meet Beyond's burgundy-hued eyes from where he stood just inside the door. The gun that Beyond was holding dropped to the floor as red bloomed across the Alpha's white shirt.

"Well, fuck…" Beyond gave Light a small apologetic smile as he collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Light cried out as he rushed to his side. The Omega dropped to the floor next to him and immediately applied pressure to the wound. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be o-"

"Light," Beyond's voice was strained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Call L, tell him where we are."

He nodded rapidly and took it from Beyond, dialing the pre-programmed number before setting it aside and putting it on speaker.

"B, they're almost th-"

"It's me-"

"Light! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, send an ambulance. Beyond's been shot." Light tried and failed to keep his voice steady.

"I asked them to send one with the police already, just in case. I'll let them know that there's been a shooting," L assured him. "Where's Max? Are you safe?"

Light looked behind him and saw Max watching them, confusion clear on his face as the sound of sirens drew closer to the wharves. He'd completely forgotten about the other Alpha in the chaos of tending to his injured mate. Light couldn't contain the rage that flooded through every cell of his body.

 _This has gone on long enough. No more!_ An uncontrollable urge to eliminate the threat before him took hold; an instinctive need to protect and defend his mate against the Alpha before him.

"I'll be right back," Light growled to Beyond as he picked up the gun his mate had been carrying and stood.

"Light, I think…" Max's voice trailed off as an angry swell of pheromones spilled forth from the brunet, demanding his unquestioning submission. He fell to his knees, unable to control his own body as Light stalked toward him, clicking off the safety as he pointed it at the Alpha.

"If you _ever_ come near me or my mates again, I will make you eat your gun," Light barely recognized his own voice, cold and vicious in condemnation of the other man. "I will _never_ be yours and I don't plan to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, worried that you'll pop up and hurt the ones I love. Nod if you understand."

Max nodded, eyes wide and fearful as Light loomed above him with bloodlust in his gaze.

 _I could kill him._ Light's finger twitched against the trigger. _It would solve everything…_

"Light? Are you okay?" L's voice called out to him from the phone, snapping him out of it. He lowered the gun slightly and sighed.

"Good, don't ever forget it," Light muttered as he swung hard and hit the Alpha with the gun to knock him out. He kicked the other gun away and returned to his mate.

"I'm fine, L. Are they almost here?" Light asked worriedly as he set the gun down and pressed a hand over Beyond's on the wound again. The Alpha smiled weakly up at him.

"That was really sexy just now…with the gun," Beyond murmured softly. "Shooting him would've been even hotter."

"Stupid," Light sniffled and shook his head, unable to keep from smiling back.

"We need to know where you are," L replied. "Is there a building name or number?"

Light scrambled to his feet and ran through the door to look at the outside of the abandoned warehouse. The building number was faded, but a small, dust-covered sign next to the door told him everything he needed to know. He hurried back inside.

"We're in the Yellow Box warehouse, building number 40."

Light winced as the ache in his side flared yet again. He curled up next to Beyond and held him tight as he released his scent and prayed for his mate to be alright.

 _Heal…please be okay…_

The Alpha sighed with relief as the pheromones triggered a rush of endorphins and swept away his pain.

"Th-nksss, that's tha good stuff," Beyond slurred, a goofy smile on his face as he gazed into Light's eyes. "Don't leave, m'kay? Ever 'gain. Stay." Light nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just don't die, alright?" Light murmured as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"M'kay…"

 **xxx**

"I love it here."

Beyond held Light close as they lay in the sun-lit bedroom of the house in Bude. The soft, white comforter and sheets wrapped around them like a shield from the outside world. There was no place Beyond would rather be.

"Mmm, me too. It's peaceful," Light sighed sleepily, as he tucked his head under the Alpha's chin and burrowed impossibly closer.

Beyond smiled and ran his fingers through Light's hair. The faint sound of birds chirping was carried in the windows on a gentle breeze that smelled like Spring. He couldn't recall how they got there, only that they were safe now.

"We should stay here," Beyond murmured.

"Okay," Light replied with a yawn. "Until you're better." The Omega's hand came to rest on a faintly aching spot in his side. Beyond frowned as he tried to remember what had caused it. His mind was fuzzy, unable to reach the answers he sought.

"Light, what happened?" He felt panic begin to build in his chest, flashes of memory…

 _A warehouse…_

 _Blood…_

"Shh, heal…rest…"

Light's soothing scent filled the air and any of Beyond's concerns flittered away. He nodded in agreement, eyes closing once more.

"M'kay."

A faint beeping sound is what finally made him open his eyes again. Beyond's brow furrowed in confusion at the sight of the guest room in the Tokyo penthouse.

 _How did I get here? Am I still asleep?_ He wondered as he felt the warm presence of Light's body curled up next to him. He heard the beeping sound again and glanced at the bedside to see an IV machine.

His memories came flooding back in an instant as he felt the ache in his torso once more.

 _I was shot._

 _How long have I been out?_

Light shifted in the bed next to him and lifted his head to look at him with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey…" Light rubbed his eyes almost comically as he glanced at their surroundings as well before looking back at Beyond and poking his jawline. "You're looking scruffy. How long have we been-"

"Three days," L interrupted as he entered the room with Quillish, relief evident in his expression as he hurried to the bedside and took Light's hand.

"You both went into some sort of comatose state at the warehouse," Quillish explained as he went to the other side of the bed and started checking Beyond's vitals. "The only time either of you were responsive was when the medics on the scene or the doctors at the hospital tried to separate you."

"As soon as you were stable, we had you moved here," the dark circles under L's eyes were heavy as he closed them and leaned his cheek against Light's hand. "It was best to avoid any questions about how quickly you were healing."

Beyond winced as Quillish pulled back the tape and gauze to check the wound. His jaw dropped at the sight. It looked like he'd had weeks of healing, not days.

"Three days?" Light asked in disbelief, voice wavering slightly. "But, how? He was shot…"

"Luckily, the bullet missed any vital organs," Quillish replied as he refastened the tape. "However, this is admittedly remarkable. Even though Beyond has always had a faster than usual healing metabolism, that alone wouldn't have provided these kinds of results. It was likely that a combination of your proximity to spur on healing via the bond and the regeneration boosting serum the EMTs injected him with at the warehouse helped quite a bit. Still, I've never seen something quite to this degree, so quickly..."

"I'm going to take a shower," Light mumbled, not quite meeting Beyond's eyes as he kissed his cheek before rising from the bed and leaving the room without another word. Beyond looked to L and could tell that the other Alpha was picking up on the distressed scent emanating from the brunet Omega.

"Go with him," Beyond encouraged L as Watari continued to check him over. "I don't think he should be alone right now." L nodded and hurried after Light, leaving him in Quillish's care.

"That was very mature of you," the Beta's mouth twitched up at the corners with a small smile as he checked Beyond's pulse. "Of course, sneaking out of the penthouse was decidedly not."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Beyond rolled his eyes and smirked. "What can I say, I like to keep everyone on their toes."

"That might have been fine before, but pretty soon there's going to be a tiny life that will be counting on all of you to be there for it, unquestioningly," Quillish replied as he took the Alpha's temperature. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I know," Beyond nodded in agreement. "I want Light to be able to count on me, for anything."

"If you can _all_ learn to count on each other, I think you'll be just fine."

 _All of us._ Beyond silently contemplated the other man's words and realized that the prospect didn't concern him as it might once have. He never dreamed that things would've turned out this way. Light was a wild card, a surprise that he never could've planned for...and he was a better man because of it.

 _We'll make it work._

 _For all our sakes._


	21. Okay

"Yeah, just don't die, alright?"

"M'kay…"

L listened closely for their voices again as Quillish relayed Beyond and Light's location to the police and EMTs.

"Light? Beyond?" L felt panic rise in his chest when he received no response. "Light!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly responded.

"Who is this?" L forced himself to remain calm and steady as the chatter of the EMT's and officers filled the air of the Yellow Box Warehouse.

"This is Officer Aizawa of the NPA. Who is _this_?" The other man snapped back.

"I am L, Officer Aizawa, and I need your assistance," he replied.

"O-of course, how can I help?" Aizawa stammered in surprise.

"First, have you secured Max Volkov?" L wanted to make sure that the Syndicate leader didn't have a chance to slip through his fingers.

 _He's going to pay for what he's done…_

"Yes, he's unconscious, but otherwise appears unharmed," Aizawa explained. "We're restraining him right now and will transport him to a cell at the station."

 _I'll need to make sure that I'm the only one to question him._ L frowned. _The last thing I need is him spouting some nonsense or trying to get Beyond and Light in trouble._

"The other two people…one has been shot and the other is-"

A loud growl filled the air, followed by shouting. L's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Is that-_

"Light! Calm down, it's okay. You're safe now," Soichiro Yagami's voice rose up clearly over the din as he tried to comfort his son. "We need to move him, son. He's injured-"

An angry hiss interrupted the Chief.

"Officer Aizawa," L suddenly realized what was happening. It was just like that story Quillish told them about the injured Alpha and his Omega mate from his time in MI6. "Take me off speaker and please put Chief Yagami on the line," L ordered.

"L! What is happening to my son?" Soichiro answered in an exasperated tone as the growling continued in the background. "It's like he's lost his mind-"

"Chief Yagami, I'm going to need you to stay calm and trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with your son," L assured the other Alpha. "I will try to explain later, but right now you need to tell the EMTs to stop attempting to separate them."

"If you have them maintain some sort of skin to skin contact that should be sufficient," Quillish chimed in as strode up behind him. "Even holding hands is acceptable."

"Okay, okay…I'll tell them."

"Thank you, Chief."

 **xxx**

L's forehead came to rest on the doorframe of the master bath. It had been all too easy to follow the scent of distress to its source. He took a shaky breath as he placed his left hand on the door before him.

 _Why can't I keep you safe?_ The Alpha gazed at the ring Light had placed on his finger not long ago and sighed. They'd both been so hopeful for their future together.

 _Maybe I don't deserve the right to call you my mate._ L closed his eyes and listened to the steady splash of water as it filled the bathtub. His chest ached, heart heavy with the guilt of failing Light at every turn. _I keep disappointing him-_

"L?" Light's concern was evident as he cracked open the door. The Alpha took a quick step back in surprise.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," L murmured as he looked down at the floor. He silently cursed the wavering in his voice that exposed his emotional turmoil. All his carefully crafted masks to hide his feelings were rendered useless.

"L…" Light's bare feet were blurry as they came into view. His mate's fingers were warm as they traced along L's clenched jaw. Light's hands cupped L's face and tilted it upward as he leaned in to press his lips against the Alpha's own. His eyes closed as he melted into Light's touch and breathed in his soothing scent. The faintest hint of jasmine propelled L forward to close the distance, wrapping his arms around Light with a muffled sob. He held the younger man close as the subtle fragrance reminded him once more of everything he could've lost.

 _I can't lose you._ L buried his face in the unmarked side of Light's throat and inhaled deeply as all the pent-up feelings that he'd been holding inside for the last couple of days spilled forth.

"I'm here. I'm okay," Light murmured softly. L nodded in acknowledgment as Light began to run his fingers through his hair in a gentle rhythm. "We're all okay."

"I love you so much," L whispered as he leaned back to meet Light's gold-hued eyes. The Omega smiled and brushed away L's tears with his thumb.

"I love you, too," Light smiled as he took L's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. "Join me?"

L nodded wordlessly and shut the door behind them before taking off his clothes. The Alpha's mouth went dry as Light removed his robe and tossed it aside.

 _I don't know if I'll ever get used to how beautiful he is._

Light glanced over his shoulder at L, a mirror of the Alpha's growing need reflected in his mate's eyes.

The feelings welling up inside them went so far beyond just desire. It was a primal urge to reclaim each other in the most intimate way, to reassure themselves that what was lost was returned. The Alpha felt the overwhelming compulsion to protect and care for his mate, to keep him close and safe, to show him just how much he loved and needed him. L took one of Light's hands and helped him step into the large porcelain tub.

 _I'll show you just how precious you are to me._

 **xxx**

L's despair laden scent had been like a punch in the gut when he'd first picked up on it from inside the bathroom. Actually seeing L look so broken and sad had made Light want to do whatever he could to make him feel better.

A bath together, something that had always been relaxing for them, was an excellent first step.

"Thank you," Light blushed softly as he let go of L's hand and sank into the bubble-filled water. He leaned back against the headrest on one side of the large tub and closed his eyes with a relieved sigh as he tried to let his worries float away. Though he knew the danger had passed, he'd been struck by overwhelming fear when Quillish had started talking about bullets and vital organs and-

 _It's okay. We're all okay. We're safe._ Light reminded himself as he felt L's legs tangle with his own beneath the water. The Alpha's earlier scent of distress quickly faded until all that remained was the apples and rain-tinged fragrance he was fond of.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Light's mouth as L's hands wrapped around his foot. The older man's long, strong fingers began to massage and dig in, sending a pleasurable shiver through Light.

"Does this feel alright?"

"It feels _amazing_ ," Light breathed out as his body responded to L's skilled touch. Light peered at L as he lifted his foot from the water. His jaw dropped open slightly as L placed a kiss on the tip of each toe. The worshipful expression on the Alpha's face sent all of Light's blood rushing south.

"Have I ever mentioned what beautiful feet you have?" L's voice was rough and strained with need as he set the foot back in the water and grasped the other one to massage it as well.

Light shook his head slightly, words eluding him as L's thumbs dug into the arch of his foot. His eyes fell closed with a low moan.

 _How does he do this to me? With just a touch…_

 _Am I affecting him just as much?_

Light shifted his free leg and moved it between L's thighs, curiously pressing his foot against the older man's groin. He received his answer as his toes brushed against L's hard, thick length.

"Light…" L responded with a choked gasp.

That sound…

God, the unmistakable desperation in L's voice.

It drove Light crazy…

Made him _want._

Light's eyes snapped open as he propelled himself forward into L's arms, sending water sloshing over the sides of the tub in his haste.

 _Mate._

Light rolled his hips and let out a low growl as his mouth sought out the scent gland on L's throat. His fingers grasped blindly at L's damp skin, trying to pull him closer, unable to feel close enough…

"…-ou need?" Light's brow furrowed as he realized that L was speaking to him. "What do you need, Light?" L repeated quietly.

 _Need?_ The young Omega's instinct-driven mind struggled to process the question as his teeth dug into L's skin. _Need…_

"Whatever you want. All you have to do is ask," L assured him as he ran his hands along the brunet's back and attempted to soothe the wild beast that had sprung forth to take control. Light's head grew clearer with each passing second and he finally released his grip on L's neck.

"I need…I need to feel you inside me," Light nuzzled closer as he felt L's soft, dark hair brush against his lips. He found himself craving every bit of contact he could get.

"It's alright, I'm here," L replied as one of his hands slid down to Light's entrance.

"Please…" Light whined as L's finger teasingly circled his twitching rim. He pressed back, seeking more until a rumbling growl vibrated from L's chest, pheromones coaxing Light to submit to the pleasure that his mate wanted to give him.

 _I'm his…and he is mine._ Light mewled and bared his throat for his Alpha as L's finger slipped inside.

"That's it, just let go…I'll take care of you," L murmured as he languidly pumped his finger into Light's slick drenched hole.

Light whimpered as L began to suck and lick at his scent gland while pressing another finger inside him. It was wonderful and maddening at the same time. He wanted more, he wanted it now, but he forced himself to be patient. There was no question in his desire-addled mind that he could trust his Alpha to give him what he needed. Light buried his face in L's neck again and breathed deeply, mind now blessedly free of any thoughts besides those of the man in his arms.

Two fingers became three and Light released a contented little hum. The steady croon that emanated from L's chest turned his limbs to jelly. He felt like he was floating, drunk on his mate's pheromones.

"Now…I need you, please," Light begged as L's fingers withdrew. The Alpha grunted in acknowledgment as he lifted Light's hips enough so that he could position him above his cock. Light panted eagerly as the thick tip pressed against his entrance, spreading him wide as it slid inside. He slowly lowered himself, relishing every inch as it filled him up.

Light sensed something finally click into place in his mind as the primal need to connect physically was satisfied. The haze that had overtaken him slowly lifted and his head was clear once again. Light leaned back so he could look into L's charcoal-hued gaze and tsk'd in faux disapproval as he brushed his thumbs against the dark circles that lay beneath his mate's eyes.

"You aren't very good at taking care of yourself when I'm not around," Light whispered playfully as he ran his hands down along L's throat. The Alpha smiled softly and leaned his head back, baring his neck in an unmistakably submissive gesture that made the coiling heat in Light's body burst into flame.

"There's an easy solution for that, you know," L murmured breathlessly as Light began to lick and bite and suck marks along the pale column of the older man's throat. "Never leave my side."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Light practically purred as he nipped at L's skin. "Of course, you could always handcuff yourself to me. Then no one could ever take me away again."

"I'm not sure Beyond would appreciate that very much."

Light burst out laughing, forehead falling forward to rest against L's chest. The Alpha's amused laughter joined his own and everything felt that much closer to normal again.

 _Normal…_

 _No, what the three of us have together and who we are isn't what you could consider normal._

Light grinned at the thought and lifted his head so he could kiss his mate.

 _That's okay. Normal is boring._

 **xxx**

Beyond sat up in bed with a pained scowl as sparks of lust traveled through the bond between him and Light. As happy as he was that his mate appeared to be feeling better, he was in no mood for another front row seat to the show.

 _Nope. Not gonna do this._ He decided as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand.

"Beyond! You shouldn't be up," Quillish exclaimed as he hurried across the room to prevent him from pulling out his IV. "Stop!"

"Help me bring it with me or I'll yank it out," Beyond growled, giving the other man a moment to secure the tubes and rolling stand before moving again. The Alpha propelled himself forward, only to slump against the door frame once he reached it.

"Beyond, you really should get back in-"

"I'm fine!" Beyond snarled in warning and grabbed the stand away from Quillish. The older gentleman took a step back with his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. B grimaced as he pushed himself upright again and continued onward. He glared back at Quillish when he got to the living room and realized the man was still following him.

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay, alright?" Quillish assured him. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah," Beyond muttered sourly as he headed away from the main penthouse living quarters where Light and L were. "A jar of jam and some distance from the lovebirds. I'm not ready to be quite _that_ mature about things right now. Not while I'm feeling like shit."

"Of course," Quillish patiently replied as Beyond stopped to lean on the table in the foyer. "But first, may I please help you the rest of the way? I assume you're going to one of the office wing's bedrooms?"

Beyond eyed him wearily, forehead beading with sweat from exertion beneath his messy raven hair. Apparently getting shot was still taking a lot out of him, no matter how fast he was healing. He nodded and allowed the Beta to steady him the rest of the way.

 _Damn it. I was fine just a little while ago._ Beyond's legs felt weak beneath him. The short walk seemed like it was a mile long and it was as if he was fighting for every step forward.

 _Thank God._ Beyond sighed heavily as they finally reached the bedroom. He couldn't sense Light like he had before, but instead of being relieved, he felt detached and unsettled. He considered trying to reach out to his mate but managed to stop himself.

 _I_ ' _m trying to give him some space. I need to be strong about this. I can do this._ Beyond grit his teeth as the pain continued to increase. The sharpness of it sent a chill racing through his body. Quillish quickly helped Beyond lay down and pulled the covers over the Alpha. His expression was full of worry as he added another blanket on top of Beyond's shivering form.

"W-who would've thought you'd e-ever be tucking m-me into bed, Quil?" Beyond tried to smile, even as his teeth chattered. _Why am I so fucking cold?_

"I'm going to get some medicine for you and…I'm going to get Light as well."

"N-no, don't bother h-him-"

"Beyond, you are still recovering from a gunshot wound and something seems very wrong," Quillish responded sternly. "Please trust my judgment in this. I'll be right back"

"O-okay…" Beyond managed to get out before Quillish hurried from the room. He pulled the blankets tighter as his body continued to shake. His heart beat against his ribs in a rapid rhythm. It felt like it was going to leap right out of his chest in search of his mate…whether Beyond allowed it or not.

"Light…"

 _I'm sorry, but I need you…_


End file.
